The Heart Won't Lie
by Eyes like Dawn
Summary: Regina plots to cripple Mr. Gold by placing a girl named Annabelle French back into Gold's life. After having everything in place to destroy him, all Regina must do is sit back and watch the heartless Mr. Gold slowly become undone by one he thought dead.
1. His Weakness

_A/N: Every time I try to write my other story I always get distracted. Yay for having the attention span of Goldfish! Anyway this story is set in Storybrooke; I hope you enjoy! R&R_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**~8~8~**

Regina could not suppress an infuriated frown upon her sharp features as she marched briskly through the cold dimly lit hall of the police station. The hand that clutched her large black purse was curled so tightly she wouldn't have been surprised to see five holes torn through the supple leather when she moved her hand away.

Despite the moment of humiliation she had forced unto the always confident Mr. Gold his words, so angrily spoken, still had truth to them.

"_You're never_ _going to beat me, you'll never be stronger."_

Even now his words made her purse her pink lips and almost hiss in anger like a serpent. He was right; they both knew it, which was the most upsetting part, some how she could not best his power. Even before this cozy little existence in Storybrooke, he had always possessed more power than her as the feared and devious Rumpelstiltskin.

Long ago she had searched volumes of dark books, asked the most knowing of magicians and conjurers, traveled far in wide to find a cure to rid her of the lanky fiend, and had found nothing that would help her gain power over his.

But there had to be a way, if life had taught her anything it was that there was always a way to overcome a hurdle at obtain their desire. Everyone had their weakness, the only challenge was to find it and exploit it.

Faint light from the overcast sky filtered through two small bullet proof windows on the steel double doors of the entrance to the police station like sightless dull eyes as Regina pushed the door open. The day was gray, and the sidewalk and street slick with fresh rain that brought a pleasant smell all about Storybrooke.

As always when looking upon her town the Madame Mayor could not help but have a thin superior smirk play upon her lips at her work from long ago. She had the whole place under her thumb; it danced to the tune she told it to with her hand on every pulse that beat inside her domain. Whenever out an about the town it let her know that while she may not be as powerful as the deviant Mr. Gold, she by no means was weak.

Her smirk faded as she looked across the wet road to see that thorn in her side Emma Swann and her adoptive son purchasing ice-cream from a gaily decorated cart of white and blue that seemed out of place given the dreary inclement weather.

The pair was laughing as they licked their colorful cones, and huddled under the ice-cream cart umbrella, sharing some private conversation that had Henry smiling from ear to ear, and miss Swann grinning patiently and perhaps even a bit of happiness at his words as her biological spawn prattled on a mile a minuet more than likely with his disturbing knowledge of the truth.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she zoned in upon Emma hatefully, instead of discouraging the ridiculous notions of a ten year old boy, the disturbing little spit-fire actually listened! What transformed the normally skeptical suspicious woman to veer from her nature? Was it love for Henry to simply go against her nature and humor him despite his ludicrous words?

The sudden thought brought a sort of brilliance to the hard mouthed major as she watched the pair. She knew all too well love was the biggest helper, or destroyer to another. It changed people's natures into something they never thought they ever could be. She knew from experience, it was the most dangerous things to be in or have. Love; yes perhaps that was a weakness of one Mr. Gold.

Looking down at her gold trimmed wristwatch she found that she'd not spent ten minutes in and out of the police station for her friendly chat with the calm Mr. Gold. Another smirk came creeping into her lips as she set a brisk pace down the wet gray sidewalk, Emma's time with Henry would be right about up after she planned on distracting and weakening the persuasive Mr. Gold from getting in her way anymore.

As the cold drops began to fall from the sky once more, Regina flipped up her black umbrella as she strolled down the street. She couldn't help by chuckle at the irony of the weather and her plot that she had for so long been saving for a rainy day.

~8~8~

Annabelle French never received many visitors from the asylum. Most of the time it was a quick peek of eyes from a nurse or an attendant through the small rectangular steel plate just to make sure she was still alive and present then harshly slammed back down with only the muffled sound of footsteps to tell her it wasn't her imagination.

Needless to say, she was surprised when the thick padded door opened fully revealing a nurse wearing a crisp white uniform, her hair neatly pinned in a brown bun, with thin lines of crows feet around her eyes, squinting at her as if she were some foreign animal, and another woman wearing a black pinstripe woman's business suit smiling at her as if she were some sort of prize she had found tucked away into a corner, alone and forgotten. Annabelle didn't know why, but the thin smile felt familiar and terrifying all at once.

"How are you feeling today, Miss French?" The woman in black asked her cordially.

Annabelle swallowed hard, but nodded at the pair. "Very well."

"I should hope so." Now the woman in black seemed to smirk at her as if knowing some sort of secret. Did she know something? "You're going to be released today." She finished pleasantly.

Annabelle couldn't believe it? She sat there blinking at the pair of women as if not registering the words. "R-released?" She echoed in disbelief. How, when they had told her she'd be in an institute the rest of her days?

"Yes." The woman clapped her hands together once briskly, as if it was the only amount of excitement she'd deem to ever show. "We've contacted your father and once he's signed your paperwork and filed for your meds you'll be shipped out of here my sundown."

She was looking at her in that odd way again, with a hint of satisfaction of something gone right. Whatever it was Anna was just happy to finally be able to see the outside world again, to be apart of it and feel like she had a place.

As her door closed the brown haired beauty stood up on the twin sized bed the served her to look out of the tiny rectangular window right above it. Of course it was built with hazy glass so that it was difficult to see anything outside of it but certain variations of colors such as greens and grays, but soon Anna promised herself, soon she would see it clearly; she would finally be free of her dungeon.

As Anna pondered her new found freedom, the Mayor could not help but feel a sort of reminiscent cunning like the days she had spun the webs of treachery in her kingdom as the dark queen. She hadn't done something like this in a long time, nor had she dared to in those lands against Rumpel. If it all worked out, she was certain Mr. Gold be out of her hair for a very long time, if not for good.

~8~8~

"Papa!" Anna cried as she raced out of the building sturdy dull building she had called home so long.

The night was crisp despite the on and off rain that had everyone bundling up in their warmest jackets to ward off cold, but Anna embraced the chill and the wet, having been so long apart from it. She was dressed simply in a gray sweatshirt too big for her and some old jeans that her father had managed to drum up for her.

Her father, Moe, looked a little worse for wear; puffy gray bags under his eyes red around the edges, his skin almost a sickly yellow, and gouty all about his bloated form. He looked sick or tired, perhaps both, but him to brighten when he saw his Anna rushing out the white hospital doors.

"Oh my girl!" He bubbled as she leapt into his arms almost strangling him with a hug. How he missed her, how he regretted ever having her put in an institution. His life had never been the same without his darling Anna, mental problems or not.

She wrapped her arms around his form never wanting to let go in fear she'd awake back in the same padded institution room. "I'm so glad to be out of the institution, I can't wait to go home."

"Home…yes…" Moe replied hesitantly, but Anna could tell something was wrong by his hesitancy.

Looking up at him with misunderstanding, he could only manage a small sad smile. "Not what it was, I'm afraid. Hard times, my girl."

"It's okay, Papa." She wrapped him in another hug, no matter where home was now it was most certainly better than a basement asylum lock up that had felt more like a dungeon than a room.

'Home' turned out to be a back room in the worst reputable motel in Storybrooke. It was a place right on the town limits, with a flickering old neon sign that was half broken reading: The Cloak and Dagger Motel. It had a reputation of being a cockroach infested little rat hole run by a cantankerous old coot named Laffue who magically managed to make enough to stay in business.

As her father had explained it, he'd had to foreclose on their old apartment when his truck was taken by one Mr. Gold. Now with no way of business he'd managed to cut a deal with the miser of a motel keep working back breaking labor to fix up old junk and in return be allowed to stay the worst room for only a little rent. It was a horrid affair, with the greedy old man leeching everything he could out of her father, but for now, they had a place to stay…barely.

"Home sweet home." Moe tried to laugh, but it failed pitifully in a coughing gurgle as he fiddled with the keys trying to jiggle the half broken lock to opening.

Anna grinned at her father softly as they walked into the cramped space. It had two old beds, a table, one chair and a shade- less lamp all jammed together. "It's a palace." She replied doing a twirl in the small confines that made her father break into a smile.

He could only laugh quietly and shake her head at his daughter's antics. Same old Anna, never letting a dire situation gets her down. And of course, he had to admit, it didn't seem so bad with her around.


	2. A Job

She had to get a job. Looking at her father try to pull scraggly weeds from the hard ground had Anna breaking into a cringe, every time he grunted in pain and tried to rub his sore back. He couldn't do that type of work anymore, but that pitiless soul of a motel keeper wasn't letting up.

Sighing and shaking her head slightly the young woman forced herself to close the tattered brown moth eaten curtain turning back to the newspaper before her. As far as she could see no one was hiring for anything in her limited abilities, and even if she managed to get an interview for one of those jobs, all they'd have to do was look at her medical records to completely take her out of the running. A woman who has spent years in asylum was usually not the picked in the running for a particular job.

It almost seemed hopeless, but she thought of one person who could help. She barely knew the woman, but it didn't seem like another choice. Grabbing her jacket she pulled it on in one smooth motion before walking out into the chill day.

Her father waved to her once as she set out for town. He had quietly been dropping hints she should go back into town and help with her reentry into society. Anna had been fearful of the thought, thinking anything could set off her 'condition' but she truly did need to find work. Wrapping the jacket tighter about her, she determinedly set off to find the Mayors office.

~8~8~

"Hello Annabelle." Regina greeted with a warm smile as the young woman slid into her office.

Anna shook the mayor's hand warmly as she enter, though the touch made her skin prickle. It always seemed that the Madame Mayor was sizing people up as if to judge how they could be of use to her.

"So what can I do for you to day?" Regina asked as they both took a seats in the rigid chairs.

Annabelle shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair, the words she knew she was about to ask seemingly to make it even more uncomfortable. "Well, you see I'm here to ask two things."

The Madame Mayor reclined in her chair, that satisfying look back playing upon her sharp features. "And that would be?" She prodded Anna on slyly.

"Do you know of any place that would give me a job, and if so could I get a recommendation from you." Anna blurted, seeing no need to drag it out, but have it through like pulling off a band aid. She was certain if she got a recommendation from the Madame Mayor a job would be almost assured.

"That's a mighty tall order from someone I barely know." Regina replied simply.

Anna's face fell at her words; fiddling with her hands uncomfortably she nodded in understanding and rose from the hard chair. "Sorry to waste your time then." She smiled half heartedly and turned to leave.

"But…" Regina spoke just as the woman turned away. "I know this one place, it's not much but it might get you started." She finished with a smirk.

Anna turned about slowly, hope shimmering in her eyes. "What's it called?" She asked eagerly. It didn't matter what type of job it was so long as it was good honest work.

"Storybrooke's cleaning services." Regina replied.

Grabbing a pen she scribbled down a few lines of information in her sharp script handing the precious paper over to Anna. "Here's the address, and a recommendation signed by me. Gus and Jaq, the owners, will know it."

Happiness blushed through Anna's face as she took the slip of paper. Holding it to her chest, she readily decided that any thing she felt off-putting towards the Mayor was nonsense. She didn't know her and yet she was offering her hope. "Thank you Madame Mayor."

"Please." Regina smiled craftily placing a hand on Anna's shoulder almost friendly like. "Call me Regina."

Chills came to Anna at the touch of the Mayor. Even though she was truly grateful for the help, she couldn't resist back away from the Mayor. "Thanks, Regina, I owe you one." Anna repeated then darted away, leaving the office of the mayor.

Regina watched her turn a corner then disappearing as she allowed another smile to etch into her face. "Yes, you do owe me one." She echoed in the room then sat back down again feeling quite satisfied that the plan to defeat Mr. Gold was in motion.

~8~8~

Cold wind raced through the town making wet leaves fly through the air, sticking like glue upon street lamps and cars. The breeze tousled Annabelle's brown curls as she pulled her black jacket around her tighter trying to ward off the cold, and clutching the slip of paper in her hand that threatened to be carried off by the strong wind.

She stood in front of a plain white building that looked as if it could have been a home at one time. Outside a wooden white sign to match the off white of the house stood on the scraggly lawn, the paint peeling slowly off the wood. There were two cute little mouse mascots in jackets on either side of the words that said: Storybrooke Cleaning Co.

This was the place, even if it didn't look like much. But Anna knew looks could be deceiving.

Walking up the gray walk, she rapped on the door nervously, perhaps even wishing no one was there. The door swung open almost immediately letting the smell of smoke and house cleaner drift out. A mouse of a man stood face to face with her, wiry with smoothed black hair and black eyes that scrutinized her disdainfully almost.

"You must be Gus, or are you Jaq?" Anna smiled stretching out her hand.

The man with the pinprick black eyes looked at her hand then to her again suspiciously making Anna feel awkward.

"I'm Annabelle French, we spoke over the phone." She tried again trying to sound even more pleasant.

"Oh yes, come in!" Another voice echoed from the cleaning company home. Another man bounded to the door, short and stocky but cheery faced his brown eyes almost unseen by his chubby smile, so different from the solemn lanky counterpart.

He smiled, holding out his tubby hand. "I'm Gus, this string bean here is Jaq, don't mind him much." Sort of pushing Jaq from the door he made a beckoning hand. "Come in Miss French and we can discuss the situation."

Smiling, Anna nodded and stepped inside, only to be bombarded with the reek of more astringent cleaning supplies. Covering her mouth, the beauty tried to suppress her coughs only to have Gus frown in apology. "Sorry is smells so bad, but you should get used to it if you get the job."

"I have a recommendation from the Mayor." She revealed in-between her wracking coughs.

Handing the white slip to Gus, the plump gentlemen perused it formally, his frown deepening. His brown eyes flashed to Annabelle as he folded the note. "You're friends with Madame Mayor?" It sounded very disapproving, almost accusatory.

"She did me a favor." Anna admitted, her brow knitted in confusion at his tone. "Is there a problem?"

Almost in surprise the lanky Jaq snatched the slip of paper from Gus' tubby hand then plopped down in a beaten armchair. "The thing is, Miss French, even though my portly associate Gus here was kind enough to allow and interview, we don't really have need of a new housekeeper. We're barely making due as it is, to hire another would be stretching our resources much to thin for comfort. The truth is he hadn't the heart to reject you, so he offered an interview, he never planned on hiring you."

"Oh come on, there must be need of just one more." Anna persisted almost desperately. She truly did need this job, it wouldn't be much but it would help her and her father get by.

Gus looked to Jaq almost pleadingly. It was obvious he never like to send some one away, especially when they looked like they need help.

"Well…" Gus drawled rubbing the back of his neck. "We have one client, none of our employees have been able to work more than a week at his house."

"He's just a ruthless miser slave driver is all." Jaq interrupted sarcastically in a scoff.

Gus spared a glance at his partner then back to Annabelle. "In all but name." Gus agreed. "He's tough to work for but the profit would be more than enough to keep you on."

"Perfect I'll take it!" Anna stated determinedly. Let him be a slave driver, she could endure, she had no choice but to endure. "What's his name?"

Gus and Jaq turned to each another, a distasteful grimace as if tasting a bad word in their mouths. "Mr. Gold." They replied simultaneously.

~8~8~

Mr. Gold's home was massive. It looked like some sleeping beast standing apart far away from the road as if in hiding from the rest of the world. Trees blocked the view of the towering structure until she took the path that led to his silent abode. The lawn was pristinely manicured, but vacant of anything that would give the home a little charm or off put the eeriness that seemed to radiate from it. She couldn't help but feel Goosebumps prickle her skin just looking at it.

There was no car she could see for some one claiming to be the richest man in town, and he seemed to live pretty humbly from the outside where the only decoration she could see was a bouquet of roses in one of the windows.

She wore her new uniform of blue and white, her cleaning supplies in her left hand as she stood taking in the sight of the ominous looking home.

"You can't blow this, Anna." She whispered steeling herself to meet the most infamous man in Storybrooke.

As she walked up to the door with each step she wondered how long her courage would stay with her. All she could imaging were the less than pleasant stories of the ruthless Mr. Gold. Unmerciful when it came to rent, uncaring about the plight of others. He had even taken her fathers van on the biggest day of the year when flowers were bought forcing her into this situation anyway.

Shaking those thoughts away she was determined to be the best housekeeper he had seen and bring Jaq and Gus more money than any of the other maids. Standing finally at the door, she knocked on the glass warily as if it would break and her touch.

"Housekeeping." She said, while trying to look through the pane.

The place was dark, and it didn't look as if anyone was home. If he wasn't there, that'd probably meant she couldn't keep her job.

Placing her hand on the iron latch she tried the door and was surprised when it swung open. The place was dark due to all the drawn curtains with a musty odor that seemed thick in the air. The rooms were big but packed with all sorts of odds and end some disheveled some quiet neatly tucked away.

Anna padded through the home quietly, her feet barely making noise upon the wood floor and she peaked into the rooms looking for the auspicious Mr. Gold. "Hello." She called out, cringing as her voice seemed to echo through the room. "Hell-"

"In the back!" A voice interpreting scolding like, making the woman jump at the sudden sound.

Shaking off her nerves Anna nodded bravely before striding quickly through the halls to finally meet Mr. Gold.

He was turned away from her, facing a table filled with tiny ceramic trinkets as she entered the back room warily. He had a slim wiry frame, with dirty brown tresses longer than most in the town of Storybrooke. A sturdy black cane with a golden hawk nose like handle was hooked on the table edge next to him.

He was engrossed in repairing some tiny crack on a porcelain doll not paying her much mind that she was behind him as he spoke. "I suppose you're the new girl, Gus and Jaq sent down. Funny, here I thought they were already barely making rent."

"Gus and Jaq want to make sure their customers get the best service." Anna replied smartly.

To say that she had been sent only because no others would go or could go would have been probably insulting and redundant. She could already surmise this Mr. Gold already knew why she'd been sent.

He chuckled slightly at her clever reply, while concentrating on repairing the crack. "I expect a lot, Dearie. I do like things just so. You can ask the other three ladies I sent out of here in tears for not making thinks ship shape."

"I understand." Anna replied before heaving a deep breath.

Hearing her words made him pause, the brush he was using frozen in his hand as he quirked his head slightly to the side. There was something in the voice, and those familiar words that nagged his heart.

Placing the brush down into a pot, he wiped his hands on the filthy apron he wore. "Very well then." He stated before picking up his cane and deciding to turn around and see this girl who prodded something in him he hadn't felt for a very long time...

~8~8~

_A/N: Cookies for you if you can tell me where Jaq and Gus are from ^.^_


	3. Belle

_A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! Cookies for all of you!_

**~8~8~**

Not much surprised Mr. Gold. He was a man of trickery but also of sensibility. He lived in a world where there were no surprises because he controlled what went on around him. But when he turned around, he found that yes, even after all this time after, planning and expecting the unexpected, he still could be surprised.

"I'm Annabelle French." She greeted with a wide smile just as Mr. Gold turned around.

Gold's eyes widened, his breath seemingly snatch right from his lanky body. She looked exactly how she had in his castle her wavy light brown curls tumbling down her shoulders, her soft smile, and bright cobalt joyful eyes.

Images of that time and the present seemed to mingle in his head. The room took on aspects of his old home and the one in Storybrooke like some odd dream; curtains became tapestries, the items on the table magical potions and scrolls. Was he dreaming? He had to be, he only ever saw her in his dreams. But no, here she was speaking to him and smiling her hand outstretched for him to shake. He dropped his cane, his mouth swinging agape, simply blinking at her.

Her brow knit in worry as he blinked at her. "Mr. Gold?" She called his name worriedly snapping him out of his trance.

This wasn't a dream, she was still there. He licked his dry lips with his tongue, his breath and words feeling caught in his chest. "B-b-Belle?" He finally managed to sputter out hoarsely.

"Annabelle." She corrected quietly, still looking at him warily. "Are you alright, Mr. Gold?"

He pointed to his chest in disbelief. "Am I alright?" He echoed.

How could he be alright when she that was supposed to be dead stood in front of him alive and quite well. Belle, his Belle.

Anna watched him curiously as he stared owlishly at her. This was not what she had been expecting, strict, snippy, perhaps a cruel underlying word, but not blinking as if he'd never seen a female before.

Bending down she picked up his cane handing it to him. He stared as if it were some sort of serpent before slowly taking it. Their hands brushed just slightly and she could almost his heart drumming in his chest.

There were so many things he wanted to say. Where had she been all this time, why had she come back? He wanted to wrap his arms around her in a hug and beg her forgiveness. Her words when he had kicked her out had been true; he regretted it, he regretted letting her go with all his being. But he couldn't; she knew nothing of the other realm and even if she did he was dubious she would forgive him for his callous words and his hardened heart towards her.

"Yes…yes I'm fine." He finally managed to say after taking a deep breath. His trembling hands smoothed out the wrinkles in his work apron as he tried to catch his breath.

He was more than fine. He was through the roof although he showed only a hint on his countenance. Belle was alive and standing in his home as if nothing had changed!

She grinned awkwardly at him then pointed out the room. "Should I get started, Mr. Gold?"

"Uh…yes." Mr. Gold nodded slowly. He tried to grin back but only managed a somewhat weak twitch of the lips. He placed a hand on her shoulder and swore his other knee was about to give way. This was no trick or deceit. "I'll show you around…."

Mentally, as they strolled through his dim home, he prepared a short trip to see the Madame Mayor as he walked alongside Belle, and tried to force himself not to stare at her.

~8~8~

"You lied to me." Gold snarled accusingly as he entered Regina's office.

He paid no heed to the cameras he knew had to be zooming in on him as she strode in his limping gait to the Mayors desk.

Regina simply smirked and reclined coolly, her arms crossed not acknowledging him with words but with a superior glint in her eye that relished his anger and tumultuous thoughts like a sweet wine.

"You said she was dead!" He roared slamming his cane down on her desk like a gavel.

Letting an infuriating calm sigh pass her lips, Regina leaned forward her hands swiping Gold's cane from her desk. "Who are you referring to, Gold?" She asked in feigned childish puzzlement keeping her pleasant look about her.

"You know who." Gold growled, his eyes blazing like flecks of iron as if his gaze could melt the she-devil before him. "Her."

"I deal with many 'hers' during the day, Gold. You'll have to be more specific." Regina yawned as if she were bored of the conversation even though they both knew she was savoring his panic.

He glared at her forcing a deep breath before he hissed her name; even saying it again out loud caused his heart to contract. "Annabelle French."

"Oh." The mayor tapped her chin her eyes turned up as if she was trying to recall the name. "Yes, the poor dear, just cleared to go back into society after being declared mentally unstable. I do hope she's faring well."

"You know exactly how she's faring." He accused icily making Regina break out into a superior grin. "Your tricks won't work."

She chuckled deviously. "A trick? Think of her more as a peace offering. I'm tired of us always vying for dominance, Gold old friend. Let bygones be bygones; I give you back your little servant and you stop trying to undermine me here in at my post. We both get something we want and nothing changes in our daily lives."

By gone be bygones, the words made Gold want to spit as if they were poison. Gold believed none of it, there was always an underlying reason for everything the vile toad did, but he could see the game the queen was playing. He might have given a nod to her cunning if it wasn't he trapped in her web. There wasn't much he could do about it yet he knew.

"Bygones." He echoed, with a black grimace.

"Yes." Regina replied with a slight smile. Sighing she rose from her seat grabbing her black jacket and purse. Still grinning she stood face to face with Gold, unafraid and more than a little confident as she put her jacket on and swung her pocketbook over her shoulder. "And by the way, when we had that little chat, I never lied when I said she threw herself from the tower, but I never said she became a splat stain on the forest floor either." With that a nasty giggle escaped her lips and she walked out, knowing full well Gold eyes were boring into her.

Gold cursed Regina and himself profusely as he watched the vile snake of a woman leave. She was right, he went back to the memory of that day and she had never mentioned Belle having died; it was his own weak heart that had drawn the conclusion. But he wouldn't be weak anymore; Belle or not he refused to let someone else have a piece of his heart. He would fire her first thing in the morning and try to forget about the nonsense, then Regina would see who was truly in control.

~8~8~

He had her letter of dismissal all ready sitting upon the small kitchen table in his home. It was plain and business like with only her name scrawled upon it in his hand writing. Gold had sat at the table looking at it for almost an hour. He sipped hot tea gingerly from a ceramic cup, not the one he cherish dearly, but another of the same stock. His eyes rested stapled to the letter as he mentally prepare seeing Belle and sending her off when she was so close again. He had to, with Belle in the picture again he'd fall for whatever plot Regina, the witch, was trying to conjure. It was best if Belle was not in the line of fire.

"Mr. Gold." Her voice seemed to chime through out the heart as she opened the front door.

He had missed her voice, it always made his throat catch when he heard her merry tone, and now in this time and place of Storybrooke was not different. He wrapped his fingers around the small cup tighter until her could feel he was on the cusp of breaking the ceramic as she came into view.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold." Anna greeted as she turned into the kitchen. Even though he struck her as odd for his first reaction seeing her, he hadn't dismissed her which she been immensely grateful for. "I thought I could start by straightening out your living room."

"That wont be necessary." Gold replied huskily as he tried to be like his usual callous self, but failing in sight of the woman he'd thought lost to him. Her face grew into that look he knew as worry, but forced himself on. "I'm sorry, miss French, but-"

"Please don't fire me, Mr. Gold!" Anna blurted suddenly, her tones pleading. "I really need this job. I'll work longer shifts for no charge, talk down half my paycheck. Just don't send me away or Gus and Jaq will have to let me go." Her story came bubbling out, so desperate and disheartened not like the Belle of old he knew.

Silently he listened, watching every feature on his face, the worry the fear, he desired to take it all away and know his Belle of old again, one who didn't have to worry about keeping a roof over her head.

"And if Mr. Laffue kicks us out we wont have anyplace to stay." She finished breathlessly, her eyes searching for some sort of pity from the hardened Mr. Gold.

Her words suddenly jarred an old memory in Gold; standing inside his castle talking with the queen. She had told him Belle hadn't any place to go, that her father had shut her out. Back then, his heart had somersaulted in his chest. She was without a home in need of a dwelling. No matter what he had said, he'd never leave her shut and alone to the cold world. He had become joyous at the opportunity to welcome Belle back, not as a captive but as a guest, only to be crushed by the next words that had slithered out that wretch's mouth.

Anna knew he wouldn't care, he was Mr. Gold the heartless one that ignored the pleas of those down on their luck. Closing her eyes Anna waited to her his sorry once more then shoo her out, but none came.

"I don't know where you'd get the idea I'd be firing you, miss French." He smiled thinly taking another sip of his tea. "Sorry, but the living rooms not what I want you to work on. The guest bedrooms upstairs are simply filthy, if you could see to those today. Where would you get the ridiculous notion I'd be firing you?"

Her sigh was a loud and audible one as she leaned against the entryway to the kitchen in relief. "Thank you, Mr. Gold, I'll get to it right away." She promised before disappearing down the hall.

A frown instantly came to his face as she left. He paid special attention to her footsteps getting duller and duller away as he stared at the envelope. Regina had truly been clever on this ploy. She knew he hadn't the heart to loose Belle again, and she also knew the only thing that would beat Mr. Gold was himself.


	4. A smile

_A/N: Thanks for reading and the stellar reviews! You all are lovely!_

**~8~8~**

"Why so glum, Ruby?" Emma asked as she entered the small local restaurant.

The young blonde haired sheriff pulled up a red steel stool to sit at the counter, her elbows resting on the marble as she looked at the fiery waitress curiously.

Ruby grimaced while pouring Emma her usual mug of coffee she ordered when working the night beat around the sleepy community of Storybrooke. "Rent, why else." She replied grimly.

Emma nodded understandably as she took a sip of her coffee, she should have known the 'Mr. Gold will be slithering around today' look. It almost looked like people were preparing for some sort of tragedy when Mr. Gold was coming about.

The ringing of the bell atop the main door rattled making the two women in the mostly deserted diner look to the entrance. A woman slipped in wearing a beat up black jacket and a blue maid uniform hidden under it. She tried to slip into a booth like she had been invisible, but the sharp eyed Ruby recognized her almost immediately.

"Woah. French? Annabelle French?" The red hard waitress looked to the new customer in the diner like she had seen a ghost.

Anna smiled weakly at the colorful waitress before looking away, not offering a word of hello.

Emma arched a brow at Ruby who kept looking at the girl as if she had been raised from the dead; the last name had rung a bell to the new sheriff. "French, as in Moe French?"

"His daughter." Ruby replied, before wiping off the counter absently. "Odd, she got shipped off to an institution years ago; she kept on having these seizures and would be wandering the street in the middle of the night looking for _him, _and be rambling on about the craziest things if I remember correctly."

The sheriff frowned puzzled as she dared a look back to the woman sitting hunched over her table. She had an orange prescription bottle in her hand and counting out a few pills that she readily popped in her mouth.

"Him?" The sheriff whispered confused.

Ruby only shrugged in reply as the bell atop the door rang again. This time the slick Mr. Gold limped in, his cane tapping rhythmically on the tiled floor. He seemed more frazzled than Emma had ever seen him as if disconcerted. His eyes fell upon the woman Annabelle and sort of just stared at her for a moment intently.

The young lady caught his glare and slid out of the booth awkwardly before stepping out the restaurant and avoiding his gaze.

"What do you know; even crazy people are scared of him." Ruby grumbled as she yanked open the register to get the plain manila packet of Mr. Gold's money.

From the glass door Emma watched the new woman strike out into the evening, not totally buying that the girl was insane. She has seen plenty of crazy people, and Annabelle French did not look like one of them. But why had she left when Mr. Gold entered; either than she might owe him money. Maybe it was just bad blood after he had taken her fathers livelihood away. Whatever it was Emma was sure by some instinct inside her, there was more there than simple mental problems with the strange reappearing girl suddenly back in town.

~8~8~

Annabelle could almost sense _he _was following her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her neck as she trudged home making her skin prickle. She dare not look back in the encroaching dark, warning that she would only give into the mental problem. It was the same feelings she had all those years ago before getting shipped to the institution, except now she had a name to the feeling- Mr. Gold.

With a shake of her head she tried to brush off the notion. He wouldn't be following her, why did he have any interest at al-. She paused like a deer caught in headlight; she could hear the tapping of his cane, faint but there. He was following her.

Forcing herself not to break her pace she began to twist and turn through the wet dark alleyways of Storybrooke, eager to loose him. She only sped up ever so slightly taking a few twist and turns through the dimly lit alleyways till she was almost certain he wouldn't be able to keep up with that nasty limp of his.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, she allowed herself a rest. Leaning against a building she breathed a sigh of relief, and shut her eyes forcing her quaking nerves to steady; the cane rapping having grown quiet. She would have quit working from such an odd and ruthless man as Gold if she hadn't been so desperate for the money.

"Give me your purse." A voice grumbled suddenly through the darkness, the faint click of a gun emanating and the feel of cold steel pressing against her side making Anna freeze.

Gold knew he shouldn't be following, but couldn't help himself, having so long not seen her, he felt as if he could look upon her forever and it'd never be enough. Besides he had a right to as any to walk the alleyways of Storybrooke.

As he was making pitiful excuses for following her, a scream, her scream suddenly pierced the air, making his heart lurch. He knew that voice even if it felt like centuries since he'd heard it.

"Belle." He whispered looking around the winding alleyways to see where the voice had come from; panic like he had never known began to swell within him. "Belle!" He roared her name.

Hissing in pain he forced himself to race through the slick walkways, even though his knee was screaming in torture. "Belle!" He yelled yet again almost tripping to the stone, but managing to stay upright.

His word was met with another scream and the sounds of struggle making him force himself onward. As he turned a corner he saw Belle was trying to ward off a grizzled bear of a man who was fighting for her purse.

"Get away from her!" Gold roared swinging his gold tipped cane like a club.

The blow struck the thief across the shoulders making him grunt in pain. The mugger's huge fist slammed into Gold successfully knocking him away but also making the thief release Belle. His other fist still clutched her purse as he scrambled away into the night leaving the two alone in the dank dim aperture.

"Mr. Gold, are you alright?" Anna cried, kneeling down to him. For an odd moment she forgot all her wariness about him. She became panicked that he might have injured himself for her sake.

"I'm-I'm alright." Gold muttered trying to push Anna away.

He was a little bruised from the blow, his knee aching, and wet from the muddied puddle seeping into his expensive suit, but other than that he was fine.

Seeing that he was only a little worse for wear, a disparaged sigh escaped Anna's lips as she slid down to sit beside Gold. She felt tears prick her eyes; her first paycheck had been in her purse, it was only fortune she hadn't remembered to put her pills back but had stuffed them into her coat pocket.

First she had scrambled to get, and keep the job, now her only means of support had been taken away just like that. It simply felt too much, as if the whole world was conspiring against her, and no matter what she did or who she worked for it would never be enough.

"I can't do this." Anna whispered her voice hoarse and strained as she shook her head. "I quit, Mr. Gold. I can't work for you. I can't do anything anymore but watch all I used to know fall to pieces!"

He was still breathing heavily, his heart racing; after such a close encounter where all he feared was loosing Belle for good a second time. He was hell bent and determined not to let it happen again; he didn't think he could bear it.

"You can't quit." He grunted as he tried to sit up straighter. This was not the Belle he knew to simply give up. "I won't let you."

She glared at him as if he were insane. What right did he have to say she couldn't quit. "That's not your decision."

"I own this town!" He snapped, more in pain than anger. "I can make sure you and your father never get another job here! You don't have a choice. You stay with me, or you having nothing!"

He honestly didn't mean it like that, but in truth, letting her get away again was what terrified him more than anything else ever had. Even thinking of losing her again was almost to much to bear. He felt like saying anything to keep her close.

Blinking at him, she tried to refute but knew he was telling the truth. Sighing, her nerves having somewhat quieted she forced a deep breath. "Guess I don't really have a choice, my first check was in my purse so I do need this job."

"Your check." He echoed his breathing returning to normal. A measly minimum wage check was why she had clung like a limpet to her purse braving an armed thief? It did remind him so much of the Belle he had once known, determined until the end.

He knew he shouldn't do what had suddenly entered his thoughts; he should just get up and bid her goodnight, and talk to sheriff Swann in the morning about the assault and robbery. It was none of his business, and against his very nature; he'd never be concerned about the welfare of another…except her...always her.

"Here." He grumbled taking the bulging package from his jacket pocket. Opening the packet Ruby had given him he handed her a sheaf of fresh crisp bills.

Anna looked from the bills to Gold in surprised mixed with dubiousness, she knew all to well people did not want to be indebted to Mr. Gold, but she really did need the money. "I won't be able to pay you back." She admitted.

"Off the books." He replied with a slight tilt of his head. "Consider it a gift, Miss French."

The woman only looked at the money a second more, before gratefully taking the bills. A slight familiar smile came to her face, one she'd given him in his castle all those years ago when he had done her a small kindness or something thoughtful like bring her a new book, and for Mr. Gold that one smile had been worth everything that had just transpired.


	5. Watching

_A/N: Thanks for much for the reviews and reading guys! I'm really glad you all are enjoying the story. ^.^_

**~8~8~**

Her humming. Gold had once thought to never hear it again. A warm cup of tea from the chipped cup he hadn't used since the day he had learned of her death warmed his hands as he sat in his workshop. His tools for repairing old knick knacks lay forgotten on the table as he sat with eyes closed listening to her rummage about in the upper rooms.

He could almost imagine her how she had been in his castle, dusting or sweeping with the same hum drifting pleasantly through the air. He had listened to it then too, except he usually plied the wheel while she hummed. Sometime he'd even smile as she'd change her tune almost like a game to see if he could guess the song. Like his spinning it was soothing, and like Belle it was lovely.

"Drifting off are you?" Anna's voice asked jokingly, tearing Gold away from his reprieve.

Gold tried to force his heart not to constrict hearing her light hearted voice, but he could do that no better than he could grow wings and fly. "Perhaps." He admitted while stifling a yawn; he really hadn't felt this comfortable in a long while. For the first time since they had been brought to this realm, his home was actually feeling like a home.

Even though they talked mostly at ease around each other now, they never mentioned the night of threats and kindness when he had come to her rescue. Pretending it hadn't happened always seemed the better option than the awkwardness of bringing it up again. There was a sort of tenuous understanding between them of what to talk about and what to ignore, just as it had first been in his castle.

The beauty sighed as she fiddled with the cords of the apron she had on tied behind her back. "I'm done the last upstairs rooms so I guess I'll move onto the living room and start there."

"It's around 12, Miss French, why don't you take a break, go to the diner and have some lunch." Gold suggested as he put down his cup gingerly.

Anna smiled sheepishly as if embarrassed as she folded her blue apron up. " I'm alright. Money's tight anyhow. I finally convinced my father to stop slaving away for the miser Laffue so he can focus on finding a real job. I'm all we have to go on right now so it's really not in my means." She replied with a slight shrug.

He let it go at that as if he didn't care, and watched her exit to the living room her box of cleaning supplies in hand. She shouldn't be like this, he knew, her scrounging about to make ends meet miserable and downtrodden. It was nothing like the Belle he had known. Something in this world had beaten her down or transformed her; making his Belle lost in the one he saw now who worried just to get in her rent on time.

Picking up his tools once again to work on a broken cog from a small clock, he began to wonder just how he could get his old Belle back. Gold immediately cringed at the thought that had sprung up, scolding himself harshly for being such a fool. He shouldn't care what Belle was like or why; it was all part of Regina's schemes anyway. He should simply treat her as any other person and wash his hands of it.

Of course Gold knew he should, but deep down in what still passed as a heart, he knew he wouldn't. A disbelieving scoff escaped his thin lips as he shook his head slightly; he hadn't convinced himself to push her away in this world _yet_, why would this time be any different.

~8~8~

"You will treat your tenants, the French's, better." Mr. Gold stated, standing quite at ease in the rundown office of one Mr. Laffue.

The bent over old gentleman, Laffue, was blinking rapidly in the dim lights of his office, beads of oily sweat slowly brooking down his wrinkled brow. He didn't know why Gold was here, only that when Mr. Gold did show up it rarely ended good for those he had decided to pay a visit to.

"I treat them like any other customer." Laffue whined pitifully the words coming out like a wheeze.

Gold shook his head slightly, muttering a faint mirthless chuckle, a muscle jerked in his jaw if trying to contain a boiling anger that made Laffue want to shrink away and hide. "Now you see, that's a lie. I know what little rat hole you have them in, and that's about to change." He turned deadly serious all at once, his calm demeanor only seeming like a thin veil that hid his malice. "You will give them the best room in this dump, lower their rent, and stop harassing them for more money, or I will personally see to it the next place you end up is a hospital room." Placing his gold cane tip on the old man's throat lightly but steadily apply pressure bit by bit, Gold glared menacingly at the terrified motel owner. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked simply.

"Yes!" Laffue squeaked in terror.

Underlying rumors of Gold's savagery were always swirling about town; he could put you in the intensive care ward and no one would be the wiser or have the courage to accuse him of such. Anything to have Mr. Gold from hounding him was better than ending up on a respirator, even if it was for the two bums living there.

Gold seemed to look down upon the old fool, a satisfied grin of power just hinting the edges of his thin lips. "Good." Taking his cane away from old mans throat he looked Laffue up and down once more then tugged at his jacket before tuning away and opening the door. "Glad we had this little chat."

On this inside, half of Rumpelstiltskin was yelling at him this was wrong, he was only sinking deeper into his useless emotions and Regina's plot, whatever it could be. Instead of firing Belle or staying out of her business, when he should have, and knew better, he had become a protector of sorts; watching out for her, and wanting desperately to gain back the Belle he had known.

In retrospect he should have been very worried about the odd turn of events, and he probably would have if it was anyone else. What consequences may come from the deeds he couldn't seem to help himself from committing, in his heart all he could see was a second chance of regaining one he thought gone forever.

~8~8~

"Back so soon?" Regina asked mockingly pleasant as a man entered her office.

A scrawny man in black strode into her office, nothing could be seen of his eyes or most of his face that was hidden behind large dark shades and a black baseball cap even though it was near midnight. Wordlessly he placed a plain envelope on her neat desk then took a step back, his hands folded in front of him.

The Madame Mayor grinned as she plucked the packet from her desk and opened it. A stack of pictures from the packet slid into her hand; some dark, but with just enough light to make out a distinct gold tipped cane, and the bright blue of a maid uniform.

A few more were of better quality and showed faces that were undeniably Mr. Gold's and Annabelle's as they were caught right in the exchange of handing over money.

The Madame Mayor arched an eyebrow at the pictures that had been snapped of the handing over of money. She had not expected that little bonus shot, but her clever mind could deduce a myriad of ways to exploit the meaning of the photo of Mr. Gold handing over private funds to his maid. Just more ammo in her ever growing arsenal.

Regina could not contain a superior smirk as she gazed over the potentially damning pictures. Her ploy for preying upon Mr. Gold's emotions for Annabelle was starting off tremendously well. She hadn't known the depths of his affection for this woman, but looking at these pictures, she knew it was only the tip of the iceberg.

She had forgotten the satisfactory feeling having some one caught in her web, floundering to be free but only entangling them ever deeper, but she happily welcomed it back once more. It sent a devious thrill racing through her that she had missed since her days as the dark queen.

"Oh Mr. Gold what _have _you gotten yourself into." She clucked mockingly, containing a chuckle.

"Mr. Laffue has also informed me he's ready to talk." The dark figure finally spoke.

Regina smirked once more at the doubly delicious news; this was going faster than she expected. For someone as big as Mr. Gold, he seemed to be falling rather fast into her plot with no wat to stop himself. But then again, Regina knew, there was an old saying that the bigger they are the harder they fall, and Mr. Gold was as big as they came in a place like Storybrooke.

Flicking her hand dismissingly towards the door, she watched the black figure nod once to her then stalk out back to his observance that she was paying him handsomely for. Leaning back in her chair, feeling rather triumphant, she finally allowed a dark chuckle to escape her lips.

When all was said and done, she would finally have Mr. Gold crushed beneath her heel like the little worm he was. She could imagine it now as he watched his power being leeched away, helpless and hapless, and with the knowledge he had done it to himself. To her there was nothing more satisfying than watching some one be the leader of their own demise.

Placing the pictures back into the anonymous packet, the mayor deposited them into a locked cabinet hidden in a panel under her large desk; they would have their uses in time…


	6. Nevermore

_A/N: You guys are great!_

After a few tortuous weeks of bad luck, and shaky starts, things seemed to be looking up for Annabelle French. As it turned out Mr. Laffue did indeed seem to posses a heart by moving them to a better room, there hadn't been any mental 'episodes' with her condition, she had a steady paycheck, and her father was looking for a job that wouldn't break his back.

Her employer wasn't as bad as people whispered he was either, sure he could be cold and calloused, but she always saw a different quieter side of him when she worked at his vast home. He would always be tucked away in his workshop or wandering the huge home like a lonely lost ghost that strayed this way and that from room to room as if he would find some kindred spirit waiting one day. Given that he didn't have friends of any sort, she guessed perhaps he was a trifle lonely, and she was probably the only company he had on a regular basis.

While some might have found his solitude unnerving and creepy for being the richest man in Storybrooke, Anna actually found it quiet nice and refreshing being around him. In the depths of her heart, she might have actually admitted she enjoyed it.

"Why do you call me Belle?" Anna asked curiously as she polished Mr. Gold's rather large silver collection of odds and ends stored away in an old cupboard.

Besides her occasional humming it was always quiet in the home with no music or laughter or voices, almost like a crypt. Rare small talk with her employer was all she had to fend off the silence.

Gold looked up at her from the table he sat at. Stacks of paper that had the word inventory printed in large block letters on the top were piled before him in neat stacks. Placing his pen down, a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "It's part of your name." He replied simply.

"Sure, but it's just that everyone else calls me Anna or Ann. You're the only one who calls me Belle." She shrugged.

"Well if you don't like it, I'll stop." Gold stated before picking up the pen again and looking back down to the numbers before him.

Anna shook her head slightly. "Oh no, I quite like the name Belle, it's pretty, and I think much better than Annabelle."

"You don't like the name Annabelle?" He asked casually, though in truth the conversation intrigued him, sparing a glance her way. It was happening again; the images of the old and the new mingling in his head. She didn't have her maid's uniform on but the old blue and white dress she wore in his castle, her light brown tresses tied loosely behind her.

The beauty frowned as she bent to her task. "It's not that I don't like my name, it's _why _I was named Annabelle. From what my father used to tell me, I was named after an Edgar Allen Poe poem."

"It was many and many a year ago

In the kingdom by the sea

That a maiden there that you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me."

Gold recited the first line of the poem slowly as if savoring the words, even while he was still scrawling out numbers in the inventory ledger.

Anna stopped polishing the silver, turning to Mr. Gold, a smile playing upon her face. "You read Poe." She pointed out.

"I like his work." Gold admitted with a cavalier shrug.

Turning to him fully now, she seemed completely off track of her work. She had gotten like that sometimes in the castle, working on one thing then her endless curiosity leading her stray to something else. It had been frustrating and endearing to him all at once like sometimes finding a window only half clean and her totally engrossed in something else trying to unlock its mystery or ask him a question. She always did finish of course, but only until she had gotten a satisfactory explanation.

"What's your favorite poem of Poe's?" She asked suddenly.

Gold paused for a moment, his pen halted on an inch above the paper. The tiniest hint of a sad smile came briefly to his face. Horrible memories of regret and loss flashed before him briefly before he shook the thoughts away. "The Raven." He whispered to hide the hoarseness in his voice.

"And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the pallid bust just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon that is dreaming

And the lamplight over him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted-nevermore…"

Anna finished the last verse of the poem, her tones subdued as if catching his infectious melancholy.

"You know Poe too I see." Gold pointed out to fill the silence that had blossomed in the room.

Smiling sheepishly the beauty turned back to the silver, squirting more of the cleaner on the dulled trinkets. "I should. The Raven is my favorite as well. It strikes a nerve in me and I don't know why."

Could it be? Sparing another glance at her as if he could read anything of her feelings he searched her curiously for a moment before he shook the feeling off. It was probably only a coincidence.

"But since we're on the subjects of names, what's yours?" Anna asked.

A grimace suddenly came unbidden to his face as he remembered the rather unpleasant moment with the vile harpy, Regina. She had humiliated him, forcing him to speak his name of long ago that he had never uttered since coming to this world. But he could see Belle was genuinely curious, meaning no harm in her innocent questioning; he found it hard to keep his anger bubbling when it came to her even though the memories of hissing his true moniker stung still.

He grunted once scribbling a few numbers down. "It's Mr. Gold; you know that."

"Your _first_ name." Anna clarified with a smile and a slight chuckle that was reminiscent of the old Belle.

Gold could not help but smile faintly at her, but merely shake his head turning back to his task.

Seeing that he wasn't to keen on answering, Anna pursed her lips, cocking her head slightly to the side in a puzzled fashion. "Well, if you will not tell me I will simply have to guess. Rodney, Roger, Richard, Rick, Raymond-."

"So many 'R's'." Gold interrupted. It was amusing in its own way to see her ramble off names, even though he wasn't exactly sure why she was so certain it stared with an R. If he wasn't completely assured the curse had worked on her he might have guessed it was some sort of repressed memory from her past life.

"I feel like your name should start with an R." She replied placing the knick knacks back carefully into the cabinet. "I won't have to go on instincts if you tell me though." She teased pleasantly.

_What could it hurt?_ Gold thought, amused by the effort Belle was putting into her guessing. "Travis. Travis Gold. There are you satisfied?" He admitted, feigning annoyance.

"Quite." She nodded once victoriously as if seeing through his thick façade of annoyance. Annabelle was strangely comfortable around all his moods, and could even tell as if instinctively when he was merely trying a bit of humor or serious. It felt normal to talk how they did, almost completely natural as if it had always been like that. Shaking the feeling off the young maid smiled, and shrugged as she put the last piece of silver back in the storage. "Funny, though I still think it should start with R…"

~8~8~

"We need to talk." Emma growled to Regina as she strode into the mayors office. Closing the door behind her, the blonde haired beauty stood in front of it, her arms crossed, and eyes glaring at Regina accusingly.

Regina was more than a little surprised to see the annoying woman of a sheriff come stomping into her office, but she reminded herself that whatever it was the trouble-maker knew she always was in control. "What is the meaning of this, Miss Swann? I have a meeting to get to in five minutes." Regina snapped indignantly, trying to get past Emma.

"This'll only take four." The sheriff replied grimly, moving when Regina did to block the way.

The mayor stared at the sheriff hard for a moment, and then sniffed once as if willingly relinquishing the option to get past. "What is it then?"

"Annabelle French." Emma stated plainly.

Regina forced the muscles in her face not to constrict at the name. Emma Swann the constants thorn in her side seemed not to be able to help herself in poking her nose where it wasn't wanted. "What about her?" The mayor asked calmly as if she were innocent.

"I tried to get to her files; look up some information on her. Funny, how whenever I do that I usually get told that someone has already obtained the files." She glared accusingly at Regina. "That someone is you."

The mayor shrugged as if such facts had no clout, but not denying that she had taken the files. "What do you want to know about Anna French, Miss Swann? She's a poor girl with head problems trying to make a living in this world."

The sheriff crossed her arms again, searching Regina's sharp face for any inkling of a lie. "Why when someone new pops up in town you care about it so much, Madame Mayor? And since you brought up the head problem thing, I contacted the facility in Boston where French was supposed to be living and the doctors there don't know any person with the name Annabelle French having been a resident." Emma replied.

Inside Regina was cursing Emma Swann seven ways to Sunday, but on the outside she merely smiled coolly letting the words brush past her carelessly. "Annabelle's mother was an old friend before she passed. When her daughter was diagnosed with her mental problems in order to keep the gossip and shame to Moe French to a minimum I had her put under the alias of Rose Catton while at the institute. Call back, and check the name. I guarantee they will have known her."

Emma glared at her a moment longer, but knew that Regina had answered every accusation thoroughly. Even though she knew something still wasn't right, she couldn't call the mayor on it just yet. "Fine." Emma ground out, begrudgingly letting the mayor pass.

"After you, Miss Swann." Regina smirked triumphantly holding the door open for Emma to leave first.

The sheriff stalked out the door, but stopped and turned suddenly just as Regina followed behind. "I hope you know that one day that excuse of someone being an old friend won't cut it." Emma growled then walked away.

Regina watched the sheriff walk away, only momentarily savoring her small victory over the pesky Emma Swann before she dealt with the serious trouble that the woman posed. Despite everything she thought about Swann, she was a brilliant investigator and a good sheriff, better than most she had hired or come across. If she discovered something, there was potential that Emma Swann might free Mr. Gold from her web, ruining her scheme.

With a decisive nod, Regina knew it was time to move the fall of Mr. Gold along just a bit faster in order to keep the new sheriff from tampering too much.

Striding down the hall she dug into her purse flicking open her cell phone and tapping a few buttons on the screen. Making her voice pleasant, although that was far from how she felt, she spoke. "I'm sorry but please tell the board of supervisors I won't be able to attend this evening." Regina said to the other person on the line as she strolled out the door main door of the mayor's office, and into the streets of Storybrooke.

~8~8~

"Hello, Doctor Steven." Regina greeted the pharmacist at the local drugstore with a thin smile.

Doctor Steven, or 'Doc' as many called him was a shortsighted, but kindhearted man who owned the Storybrooke Pharmacy and drug store. He pushed his thick bottle bottom glasses up his face as he turned to Regina offering her a weak smile. "Oh, hello, Madame Mayor. What can I help you with today?"

The woman placed both her hands on the counter leaning in forward to the short and stocky pharmacist. She wasn't keen on useless pleasantries when she had other business to attend to. "Do you remember when I loaned you money so Mr. Gold wouldn't shut down your pharmacy?"

The short doctors usually ruddy face went suddenly pale at her words, his eyes widening as if a nightmare come true. "Yes." He replied cautiously almost frightened to speak the word.

"Do you also remember I said I might have you do something for me one day?" Regina pressed coyly savoring the uncomfortable squirming she forced from the man.

He only nodded in reply, not acknowledging with words as if someone might be watching, even though they were the only ones in the store at the moment.

Regina grinned wickedly. "Good." Taking an unmarked bottle from out of her purse she slid it over to the now sweating pharmacist. "I want you to do this one thing for me then we will be even; no more debts and no more favors are slate will be clean. Replace these pills for the ones of a woman named Annabelle French. I promise she won't come to any harm; in fact you could say I'm helping her."

Her face suddenly became hard as her black eyes seemed to glower at the doctor. "If you can't do this then I may just have to check my records again, and see that a certain pharmacists owes me 5,000 dollars." She added as an after thought, making sure the thick headed fool got her meaning loud and clear.

With shaking hands Doc popped open the unmarked bottle to look at the pills. They were unremarkable white capsules with a thin clear liquid substance inside that pooled in Doc's hand when he opened one. "These are just useless water pills." He stuttered in confusion to the mayor.

Regina nodded as she hefted her purse back over her shoulder, smiling pleasantly, but seeming more devious in the gesture, her voice like poisoned honey. "My dear Doctor Steven that's entirely the point."


	7. Storms

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the readers and reviewers! This chapter is a little longer than normal (I blame the queen for that.) _

**~8~8~**

After searching and searching, Moe French had at last found a job. It wasn't much; a check out clerk in the 24 hour grocery store, but it paid well. It would be enough to help Annabelle pay the bills so she wouldn't have to work so long, and more than likely sufficient for them to finally rent an apartment rather than staying at the sleazy motel any longer.

Things were looking up, as far as he could see, he had his daughter, and he was no longer under the tyrannical heel of Mr. Gold, and they were rebuilding their lives independently. To Moe French, the world was good.

"Hello there, Mr. French." A feminine voice called his name pleasantly as a lithe figure strutted up to his register.

The former flower salesmen looked up from passing items through a scanner to see Regina standing in front him, a small blue carrying basket with a few items hooked over her arm. She stared at him, her look of happiness thinly veiling a sharp glare of disgust.

Moe put down a roll of paper towels he waved over the scanner and into a plastic bag, flashing Regina a friendly smile. "Good evening Madame Mayor. What bring you here this time of night?"

Smiling thinly, as if forced, the mayor tactfully kept her voice friendly. "I was just picking up some items before I went home, when I saw you. I wanted to say hello before your shift ended." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder that almost had a chill to her firm grip. "I just wanted to make certain you're healing well after that nasty incident with Mr. Gold." Regina finished, her voice laced with soothing pity.

Grunting once, as if nervous, Moe nodded rapidly. "Yes ma'am, most of the bruises are gone. I wish I could say the same about that monster, Mr. Gold though, I don't think anyone would miss him if he disappeared."

"You're probably right, but I suppose hiring Annabelle is his way of apologizing for the whole incident." Regina remarked coyly with a shrug as she handed the owed money to him.

Moe's bloated features furrowed in confusion as he cocked his head slightly to the side. "I'm sorry; I don't quite understand what you mean by that?"

Forcing herself not to grin, Regina turned back to the flower salesmen, her face a guise of innocence. "Annabelle is working for Mr. Gold." The mayor explained slowly, as if she was confused herself, and shouldn't have opened her mouth. Her brow furrowed in concern and piqued curiosity. "You didn't know?"

The man only shook his head as if in shock, his sweaty hands staining his green store apron as wiped them absently; digesting the new information.

Regina shrugged, picking up the last bags of goods. "I'm sorry, I assumed you heard, or she would have told you. It's all over town that she _begged_ Mr. Gold for a job."

The mayor watched in satisfaction as the bloated mans face twitched slightly at her carefully picked words. French, she knew, was extremely prideful, which had been the only thing she needed to rely on when she had lain the subtle hints for him to rob Gold's home the first time she had manipulated him. All it took to goad the fat fool into action was have his pride poked, and he was putty in her hand to mold an idea or suggestion.

"Mr. French?" She called his name innocently as if she didn't see the shifting thoughtful change in his demeanor. "My change, please."

Moe shook his head slightly as if snapping out a trance. "R-right." He stammered absently, handing Regina a fistful of bills.

He failed to notice Regina's disgusted sneer towards him, then walked out leaving the store. As Moe watched her leave he jerked off his apron throwing it on the register and heading for the doors determinedly. Another late night employee looked up from a newspaper he been reading; watching the aging man stomp out. "You're walking home this late?"

Moe said nothing as he all but ran out into the night. His mind was only filled with the revelations Regina had related; his daughter pandering to that measly puke of a man just so they could get by.

The night air was balmy and the dark sky above curled with ugly black clouds that rumbled with the faint testament that a storm was on its way. Moe French paid no attention the threatening sky as he headed to the motel to talk with Annabelle.

Under the harsh neon signs of the store, Regina watch in devious satisfaction as the former flower peddler staggered out into the stormy night never even noticing she was there.

The cold wind shifted her hair and jacket as she smirked devilishly and almost seemed to bask in her genius puppet play of the fool. Some people were just plain fun to manipulate simply because they were to stupid to realize they were being duped. Striding out from the place where she had watched Moe French trek out, the mayor threw the few bags she had bought in the garbage, wiped her hands clean and hoped in her car; patting herself on the back for a job well done.

~8~8~

Annabelle sat looking at the ominous night sky from the grimy window of the motel room. A finger held back the old curtains as she looked through to the dreary outside world. The streaks of lightening were odd and beautiful as they danced across the clouded firmament, lighting the whole town up in an eerie white brilliance every time they crackled to life.

She had been trying to sleep, and heaven knew she needed all the rest she could get, but, for the past few nights slumber had managed to dodge her no matter how exhausted from work she was. Something wasn't right, she felt excited, and panicked, like lost in some fog that had crept up in her mind. It wasn't a new experience, but for over the past couple of days the feeling had been growing, and her pills hadn't seemed to be helping old memories from resurfacing to haunt her.

Some times it would be just a glance or a sudden flash and things wouldn't seem normal, or from the right time. The long winding roads would look like ancient dirt paths or some one walking down the street would suddenly be wearing the oddest clothing before changing back to normal in another blink of the eyes.

Her pills were lying forgotten on the motels uneven table, but they weren't helping anymore, and she was determined not to see a doctor knowing she'd never have the money to pay, and fearful one look at her records might have her hauled back to asylum. In fact ever since a few weeks prior, the pills hadn't seemed to be working, but her head had felt clearer than it ever had for a long while, it was as if some gray film had been lifted from her vision, and she was acting like her old self. It was only when the foggy out-of-place feeling began to shroud her mind that she felt different and strange like her body was being jerked to two different places.

The door to the motel room slammed open suddenly, crushing Anna's contemplations on the images that flashed in her head, and why she was seeing them again. Anna jerked her head about away from the window to see her father standing at the door like some disturbed specter. "Papa? What are you doing back so soon?" She asked alarmed, seeing him puffing and panting out of breath.

"You work for Mr. Gold." He spat accusingly, his chest sucking in huge loads of air.

Annabelle visibly flinched at his accusatory tone. She had never told him, who exactly her employer was, only that she worked for the cleaning services. It had been to spare her fathers pride that she worked as a house keeper for the man who had taken his only livelihood away so callously.

"We need the money." She replied assuredly, but not denying that she did in fact work for Gold. She saw no need to be ashamed of such a fact; honest work was honest work even if it was for Mr. Gold.

Moe stared hard at his daughter for a moment letting the confession sink in like some kind of poison. He shook his head suddenly his ruddy face reddening slightly in anger. "You have to quit."

"I can't we still need the money." Anna protested. She didn't want to stop working for him anyway, but never would she mention to her father that she literally couldn't quit due to Mr. Gold's threats.

She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was taken aback that her father would think to tell her not to work at the only place she had been lucky enough to stumble upon. Was his pride so important that he would rather be scrounging for Mr. Laffue than a good job to help get back on their feet?

Her father's face screwed up in anger and disbelief at her words. He waved his hand about the room as if displaying to her for the first time where they were and in the ratty conditions which they dwelled. "It's because of him that we live in this hell hole, it's because of him I lost my van, and my only means of income, it's because of him I ended up in a hospital room after he beat me into a concussion with his cane!"

Even though his roaring words echoed off the paper thin walls, to Anna they seemed slurred and far away as if he was yelling from a great distance. Her head began to swim sickeningly as old memories or hallucinations began to dredge up in her mind. Placing her head in her hands, she tried to stop the all to familiar swirling feeling that felt like it pulsed right behind her eyes. _No, not now! _Anna all but screamed inside her head. At all times why had an 'episode' started at that moment?

"Annabelle are you even listening?" Moe snapped, his voice only quieting slightly as his eyes searched his daughter. "You will not work for that…that…beast. I won't allow it!" He snapped firmly.

Annabelle turned to him sharply, her cobalt eyes having a confused and haunted look about them, which made the words dry in Moe French's throat and actually take a step back.

His words seemed so familiar, and yet foreign to Anna, filling her with anger, but she didn't know why. "He's not a beast!" She screamed at him suddenly.

Her father no longer looked like a man down on his luck wearing a beat up brown jacket and cap, but an image of a noble garbed in finery staring down at her. The two pictures of her regular father and the richly suited one seemed to mix, making Anna's head throb in sharp stabs of pain.

"You're defending the monster that brought us so low?" He screamed back at her, but it sounded pitiful compared to her shouting.

"He was a man once." Anna's voice softened as she bit her bottom lips slightly, as if in thought her eyes looking vacant and distant. She hadn't even heard her father's words, she was more speaking to herself and the thoughts resurrecting in her mind.

In her mind Anna was standing back in her old room in her fathers home after Rumpelstiltskin had so callously told her he didn't want her anymore. "I should not have left him. I kissed him..." Anna muttered; lost in the creeping fog in her head.

She barely heard the gasp of astonishment from her father as he gaped owlishly at her words. Kissed him? Moe's angered mind could only come up with a few meanings to her words.

"What have you been doing with Gold?" He whispered fiercely, his jowls wobbling. The look on his face was one of a man whose worse nightmare had materialized into a reality that he could not escape. "Have you been… sleeping with him?"

"Master or lover?" Anna asked herself ponderously hollow. She turned her head to the window watching the blackness. "Both?"

Anna barely heard her father's words, nor would she have wanted to anyway. The only thing that brought her slightly out of her fog was his tight grip suddenly on her arm. She felt herself being yanked to the door, and stumbled slightly, but not knowing why; lost on what was happening or what she had done.

"Do you know what people would say about us if that got out in the open, Anna?" Moe roared in his daughters face; both hand clutching her arms in his vice grip.

Not only had she gone to Mr. Gold for a job, he now thought she had been sleeping with the merciless Gold to keep it! "My daughter and Mr. Gold! I'd be the father of the crazy girl so desperate she'd sell her soul to that monster for a few dollars! I won't have that shame and embarrassment on my head! If you won't quit then get out; I'll have no part of it!"

With that he pushed her out into the dreary night, sneering angrily at her, and slammed the door.

Anna remained silent, but blinked in confusion as she stared at the white painted door that was chipping of color. Her head was in jumbles only vaguely grasping what had happened as she slowly turned away from the door and roamed out into the sleepy town. Above her the clouds finally unloaded their burden and the rain began to fall in heavy driving sheets. Wrapping her arms around her, the brown haired beauty looked up briefly to the pouring sky and resumed walking.

Hours Anna wandered the deserted streets, confused and almost in a trance as her mind was divided in two different realms. Cold wind whipped her hair and soaked clothing about as she all but ran through the torrents of rain. With every lash of lightening she could see blurry images of the quiet town, sometimes how it should look and other times blurred with different images that mingled in the illuminated night before fading back to shadow.

Houses would twist into homely cottages, closed stores into taverns, and even locked cars into carriages. Anna watched it all through the curtains of silvery rain with no way to escape from the images or the thoughts that echoed in her mind. Her father had shunned her, she had no friends, no money. She had nothing…except him.

The thought of _him _was almost like a blazing trail that seared through the fog of her mind. All around her the images and thoughts preyed upon her, but when she thought of him the way seemed clear. She had to find him; he would make everything alright, he would make her divided mind whole again.

Wiping the cold rain from her eyes, Anna doggedly set out to find the house she knew so well.

~8~8~

Every room in the large home was pitch black without one light to show that he was still up as Anna finally set foot on the muddy walkway that led to his home. And why should he be up, it was the middle of the night with a thunderstorm to remember roaring above like some angered behemoth.

Anna's breath came in ragged gasps as she stumbled up the wooden stairs of Mr. Gold's home. She had been astounded she had even been able to find it in her condition and the treacherous weather that she staggered through.

Balling up her fist she slammed it against the door with what little strength she had left in her fatigued worn body. No one answered. She knocked again, pounding desperately, a small desperate cry escaping her lips. Still, it almost seemed as if no one had lived there for millennia; silent as a tomb. Could he even hear her, above all the noise of the gushing rain, whipping wind, and the peals of thunder that rumbled across the sky?

Tears finally came to her eyes as she stood at the door; the only place left to go, and not even that was an option. Why wasn't he answering, why didn't he come? Her wet hands trembled as they ran across the gold plated numbers of the house address screwed into the door, before she slumped to the ground curling up miserably against the door. She hadn't energy for much else.

~8~8~

Something was wrong Mr. Gold knew as he lay in bed wide awake listening to the rain splatter against his bedroom window. The room was black as night save for the occasional flashing streaks of lightening that would illuminate the lonely room and cast sharp eerie shadows upon the walls before fading back into darkness. Somewhere inside him something was screaming that a problem had occurred. Looking up at the black ceiling he tried to dissuade himself of the gnawing feeling within him. It was more than likely nothing much to be concerned about, payment off or worried about damage to an asset.

He was Mr. Gold, he had nothing much to worry about; so why did he feel so very worried?

The faint sound of what might have been a knock suddenly reached his ears making him go rigid, and hold his breath to listen out again. It wasn't the noise that had suddenly made him freeze; it was almost as if he had expected it.

The storm set up another crescendo of noise, deafening all around Gold for the slightest sound. Shaking his head he forced himself to close his eyes, probably just a branch scraping against the side of the house, he should probably try to get some sleep even with all the noise.

Yet sleep still refused to come.

He knew he shouldn't give into the feelings that plagued him; he usually didn't. But this night he made an exception. Grumbling her threw off the blanket covering him, and slipped into the blue night shirt he had thrown off in his restlessness. He snatched his cane that was hooked to the headboard, and grabbed the silver gun in his bed stand then began hobbling at a slow pace as he made the laborious trek in the dark downstairs.

Everything looked the same since Belle had left in the late evening; no burglars on the dreadful night, thankfully. Clicking on lights one at a time he made sure nothing was disturbed in the rooms and no one caught in the act of pilfering his things. As his fruitless and ridiculous search came to a close, he shrugged, inwardly cursing himself for rousing out of bed then turned back to the stairs. He stopped suddenly, a faint noise catching his ear making him turn back to face the door.

A cat more than likely was trying to find shelter from the storm had probably clambered at the door. With a dissatisfied frown Mr. Gold turned back to the door stalking determinedly in his limping gait; his cane brandished to shoo the critter off his doorway. Undoing the hefty deadbolt locks he grunted to jerk the door open to the raging elements his cane raised to swat at a critter that tried to find shelter on his stoop.

He was all ready to let his swings fly as the cold air blew through the house and rain sligthly wet his shirt. To his surprise he saw Belle there curled up miserably against his door, her knees pulled up to her chest, brown tresses clinging to her soaked body and face, her shoulders and body heaving in wracking sobs and shivering cold.

As if suddenly feeling the presence of another there, or perhaps feeling the warmth from the home come oozing out into the cold, the tormented beauty looked up to see the door had been opened. _He _was looking down upon her in shock, his onyx black eyes staring into her sky blue orbs. A flash of lightening illuminated his face, and for a moment, to Annabelle, his normal features changed to a cloudy grayish green tint.


	8. Memories

_A/N: You guys are still awesome! _

**~8~8~**

He almost slammed the door, but that notion left quicker than the wild wind gusting about the torrents of rain. "Belle." Gold whispered her name in surprise at he looked down upon the shivering woman.

Again a part of him screamed to slam the door shut, banishing her from his mind and forcing himself to act like the Mr. Gold of old, but that he knew was as likely as his knee suddenly healing right at that second. He only stood there a moment more letting the sight in front him sink in, to be certain it wasn't a figment of his mind, before reaching down to take her hand.

She grasped for him desperately her slick tear and rain wetted hands fumbling for his in relief. "Gold, Rum, I…" She sputtered before her words died in her throat as he pulled her up and into the safety of his house. She could find no words to express her relief; he was here, and he was real if nothing else she had seen over the past few hours was.

"What did you call me?" He hissed quickly in surprise at her words before slamming the door shut from the harsh elements that raged like a rabid wolf. Gripping her by the arm he searched her eyes rapidly as if some knowledge could be found there to explain her words. She hadn't called him that since…could it be? No, she couldn't possibly remember anything from that time.

"You're soaked to the bone. We need to get you warm or you'll freeze." Gold muttered as he ushered Anna inside his home, trying to banish the thought away; perhaps he was hearing things.

Her body was trembling and smooth skin cold under his touch, her face was pale and lips with a faint hint of blue that quivered as her teeth chattered. Gold suddenly regretted that he did not have his magic anymore; he could have warmed her instantly with the snap of his fingers.

Leading her through the home he guided her to the often empty living room, sitting her on the faded couch. With a little effort he knelt down to the quaint fireplace and fumbled for the matches to light it. Luckily the wood was dry and the flames roared to life with his first try casting the room in odd shadow.

In his head he still couldn't get past she had called him Rum. How long had he wished her to whisper his little given nickname she had bestowed upon him again in his dreams. How could it have been a slip of the tounge, had she remembered all this time and said nothing?

"What were you doing on my stoop?" He snapped at her, as the flames of orange and red began to grow and devour the dry wood at a wicked pace. Gold cringed inwardly at his harsh tone towards her. He didn't mean to sound so cross to her when in all actually he was furious with himself for always abandoning his usual nature for her. It took him no time flat for his heart to melt for Belle; he hated it and loved the feeling all at once.

The beauty locked her eyes to his, her blue orbs searching him like a person she only once vaguely remembered. "M-m-my father kicked me out. H-he didn't w-want an-ny thing to do with me after he f-found…I came back…" She paused, hissing in pain as the swilring in her head began anew. Screwing her eyes shut she tried to fight it away, but there was no halting it in her weakened state. Shaking her head fiercely Anna began to rise from the couch, staggering forward. "What was I thinking coming here…you…you said you didn't want me anymore. I should have stayed outside."

Didn't want her anymore? The all too familiar words stabbed his heart worse than any physical pain. He remembered not even looking at her as he so callously had spat those words. So he was right, she was remembering that time.

"Where will you go." He asked breathlessly as if reliving the moment he had heard she was without a place to stay.

Anna shook her head although it was spinning like a top. She tried to rise though her body was screaming for her to rest. "I don't know."

"Oh no you don't." Gold grabbed her arm firmly but not hard, gently pushing her back down to the couch. "It's midnight in the middle of a storm, I'm not going to let you sleep in the street out in the cold and rain." Even back in those times he would never have let her be without a home. If she had come back, if the queen hadn't lied, if he… "I'll see if I can find you something dry to wear and you can sleep in a guest room." Gold finished, trying to banish the foul memories of losing her away. Whatever had happened in the past didn't matter; she was here now.

Belle's head shot up suddenly, a worried frown etching her face that made her brow knit in confusion. She tucked her knees against her sopping shirt backing into part of the couch like a frightened cornered animal, her voice cracked. "What did I do wrong, why are you sending me to the dungeon?"

Gold cursed himself fiercely as he saw the fear and panic flash in her blue eyes. That had been his devious little name for the dungeon; hadn't it? The 'guest room' for when some foul mood took grip of him that caused him to be displeased and take his anger out on her by throwing her into the old dungeon he had locked her up in when she'd first arrived. He found himself coming to regret that along with many others unpleasant memories that seemed to be rearing their ugly heads that night.

"No I'm not…there's not a dungeon here…" He fumbled with the words still trying to wrap his head around how she knew all these things once more. She hadn't seemed none the wiser earlier, or for any other time he could remember, now it was if she was reliving her time as his caretaker again.

She stared at him disbelieving almost, seeming ready to bolt away at an instant by any sudden move. She was scared and confused, he had to handle the situation gently.

"If you don't want to go up to a room, there's plenty of space down here by the fire place. You used to like to read by the fireplace on winter nights." That might help a bit, Gold thought, trying to make her remember the quiet happy times she had shared in his estate to soothe her. She had always loved to read after the chores were done; her nose always tucked away into a leather bound tome. "I'll go get a blanket, and see if I can find you some clothes." He suggested gently. "I won't be away long."

Anna swallowed hard moving a tendril of her wet brown hair out of her vision; a timid nod of the head was her only reply.

Nodding once he grunted as he rose and limped off to find a few things she would need if she would be staying the night. He turned back briefly after he had exited the room, watching the fire bounce off her chestnut curls and cast its glow to the side of her face; he could barely believe she was there, and had come to find him. But why?

He was back only a few minutes later, his arms laden with things that made his knee scream in pain every time he took a staggering step. Belle was off the couch and sitting by the crackling hearth for more warmth, her eyes glittering and entranced by the dancing flames against the logs.

"Here we are." He let a sigh pass his lips as he dumped in contents in his arms on the couch.

Her head swiveled to him, watching him silently and making him feel a nervousness bubble up inside of him that he hadn't felt since the old days of him and her. A hand rubbed the back of his neck as he waved his other hand over to the bundle of items stacked on the couch. "Well, there's a towel and some clothes. I'll give you a bit of privacy to change." His words felt more like they ran off awkwardly as his lips twitched slightly then he departed with all possible haste.

He barely knew what to do with himself in normal circumstances when it came to her. Wanting to have anything to calm his nerves he wandered into the kitchen getting out the tea set he had so often used back in his castle. He slowly ran his fingers over the smooth ivory porcelain, accented with blue flowers, and a thrill raced down his spine. It was as if he was taking a trip down memory lane only this time it could have a different ending if he had the courage to let it. As he began filling the kettle with water, he wondered just how much Belle remembered.

"Are you decent?" He asked mildly, the tray he held in his hands quivering slightly along with him.

He dared a peek into the room to find that she was dressed in one of his blue nightshirts that was too big for her body and hung low down to her thighs, her damp hair tumbling about her shoulder. The sight made his throat catch, and his heart pound as he forced himself not to stare; even in her trancelike state she was still so beautiful.

Walking forward slowly he knelt down beside her placing the silver tray of kettle and cups in-between them almost like a buffer of the past. "Something to warm you on the inside." He revealed gently while pouring the hot tea into the chipped cup. He had dared to use it, dared to see if she remembered that as well and the memory that came attached to it.

Gold watched her in eager fascination as she took the cup gingerly in her shaking hands. Perhaps she would remember and how much it meant to him, and the memory behind the small trinket. His heart fell as she seemed to pay no notice to the special trinket and gulped the boiling brew down nearly in one swig.

She didn't remember that, she only remembered his cruelty towards her. He looked away from her, a foolishness growing in him that made him furious. Who was he kidding to think that she could truly care for one such as he.

"You never let me use this cup, Rum." Belle said suddenly, her chattering voice breaking the silence of his morose.

Her fingers circled the gilded rim till she came to the crack she had made in it what seemed like a lifetime ago. She smiled slightly and held it close like a precious treasure once lost. "Chipped cup, empty…" Her words stopped there as she turned to him. There was a knowing there shimmering in her blue eyes, that made him want to let everything fall away but him and her. "Thank you for your kindness." She finished quietly.

Wordlessly his took the cup from her, placing it back down on the silver tray trying not to meet his eyes with hers fearful what might happened if he stared into them long enough. "Well, I'll just go back up to my room, and you can sleep here."

"Please don't leave me." Anna blurted wrapping her arms around his body, and taking the usual hard hearted Gold by surprise. "I've just found you again, and I was afraid you'd send me away, but you haven't and..." Her words dribble off as she pressed her warm cheek to his chest. "Please don't go."

Gold could have pushed her away, as her arms looped about his form, but they were stronger than any chains or magic that could have held him. His mouth felt dry as his heart raced, the only thing between them one of his flimsy cotton nightshirts that she wore on her still drying body.

She was calling out to him, but did he dare? Yes. Slowly, almost warily he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. Even though her hair was wet he rested his chin down atop her head taking in a huge wavering breath that felt like it rattled through his body. He was certain she could hear his heart beating louder than any noise the thunder could have conjured.

"I won't leave you." He whispered in solemn reply making himself comfortable as she hugged closer to him. "I promise."

He watched the flames hungrily lick the logs as he held her- his Belle, protecting her from the swirling thoughts in her head like some sort of guardian. He was her guardian, a sentry; he was hers as much as she was his, maybe more so.

Their breathing slowed almost in tandem as they lay down upon the wide comfortable rug before the softly dancing flames and slowly drifted off to sleep to the sound of the pouring rain and the popping of logs.


	9. Morning

_A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hugs for all!_

**~8~8~**

Loud banging was the only thing that managed to wake Mr. Gold in the early hours of morning. At first he believed it noise from somewhere else in his neighborhood. Possibly a neighbor hammering to fix something on their home broken from the storm, but the increasing pounded persisted rhythmically and quite close letting him know it was defiantly his door.

Squinting, his eyes closed tighter at the sounds that ran through his skull, he groaned in drowsiness, loathing the thought of stirring awake just yet, and trying to place the events of last night back into his sleep addled brain. He hadn't remembered ever resting this well in ages; but why?

The events of the night before came crashing back into his head simultaneously in tune with the thunderous knocks on his front door. Holding her, his heart leaping for joy as she remembered. His eyes popped open to see Belle still snugly pressed into his arms comfortably dozing, her head resting on his forearm, lost in the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

His heart began to race as the knocking intensified, making him jerk his head to the doorway. Who could it have been this time of morning? He wondered with more than a little dread. Part of him could only imagine it was Regina just standing there arms crossed with a superior smile on her sharp features. It would be just like her that harpy.

He turned back to look at the woman still so well fitting in his arms like a perfect piece to a puzzle. He fought back the urge to move a rebellious chestnut curl from her face, as his mind raced frantically. What of her, what if it was her father come to talk with her only to find her just waking and wearing his nightshirt!

Sudden movement stirred Anna slowly awake, she hadn't remembered such contentment and peace in a very long time, and never stuck in that tiny asylum room. The feeling was very old, and yet so familiar. Her light blue eyes fluttered open sleepily to see thin wisps of gray smoke from the remnants of a fire drifting lazily upwards through the chimney. The embers were very light orange, and the ashes a cold gray like threatening clouds that promised snow.

Where was she, what had happened…? From the corner of her blurry vision she saw the glint of gold from the tip of an all too familiar cane, and her heart sank, making her face go nearly as gray as the ash. Turning around she was met to the face of Mr. Gold, looking nearly as flushed as she.

The pounding continued making her jump in surprise, but Gold merely grimaced making a settling motion with his hands towards her. "Quiet if you know what good for you." He hissed fiercely as a threat as he rose quietly; only thinking of what person could be standing at his door, and how it could affect him.

Trying to make his face as neutral as possible, he snatched up his cane, and limped towards the door. "Coming, coming!" He growled distempered, unlatching the many locks.

He was met by a blonde haired, glowering, ex bounty hunter turned law official, in a black leather jacket with a sheriff badge attached to the supple leather. "Ah, Sheriff Swann." Mr. Gold spat less than pleasantly, forcing himself to look annoyed to hide his sudden panic that leapt within him. "What do I owe the pleasure of this little visit now?"

Emma scowled accusingly at the wealthiest man in Storybrooke, her mouth a thin hard line. "You heard the storm last night."

"Indeed I did. I'm grateful for you checking up on me, sheriff, but I can assess all damages by myself thank you." He grimaced planting both his hands on his cane in front of him in his usual stance.

A muscle slightly twitched in Emma's jaw as she read through Gold's façade of getting rid of her as quickly and politely as possible. Shaking her head slightly she crossed her arms testily flashing him her signature look of knowing. "I'm here for more than that. I got a tip last night of some one wandering the streets around here. Trees are down all over so I couldn't get the far out until now. I'm following a lead and like to know if you've seen her."

"Her." Gold echoed icily, his heart clamping like someone had squeezed it with their bare hands.

"Her names Annabelle French; has been known in the past to have a few mental issues. Have you seen her?" Emma explained, slowly gauging Gold's look as she spoke.

Mr. Gold shook his head slightly, trying to look his most annoyed to dissuade the persistent woman in front of him. "Afraid I haven't, Sheriff Swann. I hope you find her though."

Emma glared at him measuring his reaction; her blue eyes seemed to be piercing his mind rooting out the lie. "Funny." She growled after a moment. "I don't believe you. The report also said they saw this person come down your lane. So with that in mind I'd like to search the premise just to make sure someone isn't trespassing or hasn't been hurt during the storm."

"You don't have the right to come unto my property and-" Gold began to protest.

Sighing, Emma impatiently flashed the irked and inwardly panicking, Gold an officious paper, stamped with a seal of approval from the mayor. "I'm not an idiot, Mr. Gold. I did come prepared with a warrant." With that she tried to step into the home only to have Gold not move an inch.

He couldn't let this woman discover Belle. Her past, whatever it was, would rise to haunt her, and who knew what the sheriff might do. Even though Miss Swann meant well she was still bound to tenants of her position. What would she do until she had the thing figured? Place Belle in a cell? Drag her away forever, perhaps, and he'd loose her again? No thought was pleasant, and each steeled Gold not to let Belle's presence be compromised.

"Are we really going to do this, Mr. Gold?" Emma narrowed her blue eyes disapprovingly, a hand going for the cold steel cuffs at her waist. "Because you know I'll just cuff you and put you on the curb till my search is done then have to drag you to county."

In her mind Emma knew the woman Annabelle had to be in there now, the only question in her mind was why was he trying to lie about. Was he hiding or protecting?

"Travis?" A pleasant voice called Gold's first name from the inside.

Looking over Gold's shoulder, Emma got a good look at the chestnut haired beauty now coming out of what was Mr. Gold's living room. She was dressed in only a blue nightshirt that came about to her upped thigh, and was probably Gold's; her hair ruffled as it fell about her shoulders.

Listening to both sheriff and Gold talk, Anna had paid close attention to what was being said in case she had to find a way to bolt. Fear ran through her blood as she thought her father, or some official had come to take her away and back to the awful prison she had long endured. Oddly though, as the conversation had been transpiring, it seemed that Mr. Gold was…covering for her?

She had never expected him to put his neck out for her, even to go so far as get arrested for it as she'd heard the sheriff say and listened to the slight jingling of steel handcuffs. In a way it warmed Anna's heart in ways she couldn't explain that he would so such, but she knew he couldn't go to prison; not for her, after he had already done so much and had been so kind the night before.

"Are you coming back to join me?" She asked walking closer to him. The walk was short, but in a few steps and heartbeats their eyes met and a frantic conversation ensued that Gold got the message clearly when seeing the alarm dance in Belle's eyes. She was giving him an out.

Anna stood beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist, and leaning her head against his slowly rising chest, praying beyond all possible hope the ruse to trick the cunning sheriff would succeed.

Emma looked back and forth from Gold to Anna with more than a little incredulity and surprise in her sharp gaze. She raised a finger pointing to Anna and then Gold slowly. "You and him?"

"She's been with me nearly all night." Gold smiled weakly, wrapping his arm over Anna's shoulder pulling her closer to his body in feigned intimate mischief. There was no lie to be had there, it was mostly the truth.

"So why'd you lie." Swann asked; her incredulity replaced with confusion. She could always tell when people were lying, and knew that neither of them were at that moment.

"Our private lives are our own, sheriff Swann." Gold replied tactfully relaxing only mildly at the look playing upon Emma's face. "I should think you would respect this invaded moment of privacy and not let it get around town. News does travel fast around here."

Emma blinked taken aback by the sudden turn of events, embarrassed almost not knowing how to really reply. "Of course, I mean…yeah, I don't talk about other peoples lives." She knew from experience what had happened with David and Mary Margaret, the cruel crimson words smeared across the school teacher's car and the 'you ought to be ashamed.' glares people gave Mary and David. Emma wouldn't wish that on anybody even if it was Mr. Gold, and some strange woman.

"Thanks." He replied dryly almost with a sneer and slammed the door leaving a very confused sheriff standing at his stoop.

As she turned about to stomp down the muddy walk to the police cruiser that glistened with rain in the shining sun. Emma was more certain than ever something wasn't right. Both the mayor, and Gold had there presence in this woman's life which, in her observation meant something was defiantly going on.

~8~8~

Gold couldn't help but let a sigh of relief pass his lips as he watched the cruiser speed off down the debris littered road. They had barely gotten by thanks to that little display Belle had pulled.

Turning to face Belle, he saw her cheeks alight with crimson as she blushed fiercely now with the sheriff out of sight. She was probably embarrassed as what she was wearing and what they had just done by convincing the sheriff they were somehow lovers.

Even at the thought, Gold himself was feeling rather awkward only standing there in his night pants and shirt with her.

"I think my clothes might be dry." Anna stated to have any excuse to get out of his sight that felt like it was looking past the soft cotton. She felt embarrassed and ashamed all at once with only the burning desire to get into something decent; something that didn't have the faint lingering odor of him that made her heart leap.

"Of course." Gold replied nervously with a cough. Never in all his life had he felt so awkward, standing there with her; feeling very exposed, and so very naked even though he was clothed.

The pair departed in separate directions; Anna to the clothes that had been dried by the fire and Gold to his upstairs room to find suitable clothing, both having their thoughts rage about their heads fiercer than the billowing storm had last night.

After about an hour they both had the courage to move from their respective rooms, braving themselves for whatever came next. Both met in the simple kitchen not meeting one another's gazes. Anna slid by the wall one hand gripping her arm as she flashed Gold a weak sheepish grin.

His lips twitched slightly in reply to her smile as he limped about the large kitchen that seemed ridiculously huge for one who lived all by himself. Half of the cabinets were as bare as the day he'd moved in; only holding gray gathering dust.

"Hungry?" He finally managed to ask, though kicked himself for such a stupid thing to say.

"A little." Anna admitted with a nod, just as nervous as he.

Gold shivered slightly as the cool air from the fridge hit him as he opened it. Pulling out a glass container of milk he opened a cabinet producing two bowls and a brown box of cereal.

"So, where should we begin, Miss French?" Gold grunted as he sat in a chair and poured his meal into the bowl. They had to discuss what had occurred; there was no pretending it didn't happen or dodging like it had been in his castle when awkward moments arose between them. A look, a smile, a glance could be swept under a rug and treated like it had never been, but what had happened last night was by far a bigger predicament.

Anna sat and poured the cereal almost numbly, across the table from him, though visibly flushed at his words. He certainly did deserve an explanation, she knew as she dumped the milk into her bowl.

She took a spoonful of the cereal, even though she truly didn't posses an appetite, to mull over her answer and try to remember what had led up to that night. Most of it felt like a blur that swirled through her mind. She could remember feeling confused, and cold, and miserable, then safe and warm and at peace wrapped in his arms.

"I told my father I was working as your house keeper. He didn't take the news very well." She admitted swirling the spoon in the bowl half heartedly.

"Indeed not." Gold replied a bit coldly, making Anna flinch.

His ire wasn't directed at her, but at the ignorant idiot she called father. He could remember the same rage he had felt for the man when he had learned of what he had done to Belle; it was the reason he had beaten him literally black and blue in his fury.

Anna shrugged. "He said he wanted nothing to do with me if I worked for the man that ruined him." She tactfully omitted the part where he thought she was sleeping with Gold for money. Even the thought made her cheeks feel hot again. Gold wasn't like that, he was aloof and strange, but he had an ancient chivalrous quality about him that was endearing to her. No, he'd never ask her anything of that nature.

"So I was the reason he kicked you out." Gold concluded dryly with a hard tug at his heart. "So why did you come to me, Belle?" He asked, his curiosity pleading to be assuaged. What did she know, what did she remember?

Breathing a shivering sigh Anna could only shake her head as she took another spoonful of cereal. "I honestly haven't a clue; maybe it's because you're the only person I know at least a little bit." She would never admit, her heart burned for him, how her soul had practically screamed for her to be near him. "But thank you." She continued with a brave smile. "Thank you for humoring me, and putting up with my nonsense about dungeons and cups and all the other ridiculous things I said. I must have looked pretty pathetic huddled at your stoop and blabbering like a mad woman."

So that was it, Gold thought as he finished off the last of the cereal, for some reason she did remember, but she thought it was a mental problem. Did he dare tell her it wasn't in her head; did he dare admit that everything she experienced that night had happened long ago and he was sorry for what he had done by rejecting her? Would she even believe him?

"It wasn't much trouble." He admitted lamely, cursing himself for not possessing enough courage to tell her the truth. "So what will you do now?" He asked, thoroughly expecting words of resignation.

Perhaps if she severed the ties that he couldn't seem to break, things could go back to the way they were.

Rising she took both bowls placing them in the sink. "Get my stuff from my father." She replied before turning on the water. "It's my life, and I'm not quitting, even if I could, to soothe his bloody pride."

Now that was the Belle he knew. Gold couldn't help, but grin briefly at her words before a troubling thought pierced him. "Where will you stay?"

If she had a better place to go than his doorstep last night, she probably would have, and he knew she didn't have enough money to settle anywhere like an apartment. The thought of turning her away made him visibly flinch for a moment before he hid the gesture. He could not let that happen again, the memories of letting her go were still fresh wounds on his heart even after all this time.

_Don't even think about it, let her go!_ A voice inside his head growled to him. Gold knew it wouldn't work; nothing he could say even if he knew it was a set-up could dissuade him from doing what had entered his thought. He almost compared himself to a lemming, seeing the cliff, but mindlessly careening over it anyway.

"I'll make you a deal." He spoke suddenly, making Anna turn to him. "You work here for half pay, and I'll provide you a place to sleep here."

Anna blinked at him in surprise for a moment, letting his words sink in. Gold was not known to be a generous man by any means. In fact he was renowned for the exact opposite, and despised by everyone in town for it. "Why would you…?"

"It's quite simple." He interrupted coldly feeling more like his old self than he had in a very long time. "I still need a housekeeper, and I would prefer one that wasn't living on the street." Wincing slightly from a pang in his knee as he rose from his chair, he shrugged at her. "Not like you have that many options, Miss French." He pointed out.

What would people say? What would they think about a girl straight from a mental institution moving in with the most devious man in all of Storybrooke? That was the type of gossip that would set a sleepy little town like Storybrooke ablaze in a matter of hours. But then again his couch did seem more desirable than any shelter, if Storybrooke even _had_ a homeless shelter. He was right in one regard; she didn't have many options.

"Only until I can work something better out." She replied mildly, begrudgingly and yet in the same turn gratefully accepting his offer. The thought of staying with him did not truly feel as awkward as she imaged it had. On the contrary, it sort of had a reminisces to it, though she didn't know why.

Gold smiled thinly as he nodded then began to limp out of the kitchen. "A deal it is then, Dearie."

"Thank you." She said suddenly, making Gold's heart lurch. There was a sheer thankfulness laced in her tone that made him pause. Both knew even though it was simple phrase there was much more behind it. A thank you for not sending her way, selling her out to the sheriff, and letting her sleep in his arms. A thank you for protecting her and being there.

Gold smiled even though he was turned away from her, and this time it was a genuine smile that played upon his normally neutral business like features. "You're welcome, Belle."


	10. Home

_A/N: Thanks to all the readers and the reviwers. You guys are awsome!_

**~8~8~**

"Hi, Emma." Henry greeted with a wide smile as he pushed open the door that led to the small police station headquarters. He was still dressed in his school uniform, his backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder as he raced to his maternal mother.

"Hey, kid." Emma replied absently as she flipped through the pages of Henry's huge story book slowly.

Her boots were propped up on the desk as she perused the odd tome incredulously, her eyes barely glancing over the artfully written words and colorful pictures. It was strange but she hadn't gotten any solid information about the woman Annabelle French other than she had been in a mental institute, and even that she was skeptical about. The newly dubbed sheriff had found herself searching through Henry's book thanks to sheer frustration and boredom, even though she knew it was a ridiculous notion to say the least.

Who knew, getting information from a story book might be a better venue than constantly running into dead ends that had the signature grimy finger prints of the mayor written all over them.

The young boy dumped his backpack on the floor before pulling a steel chair beside Emma to peer over at the page she was on. "Working on Operation Cobra?" He asked curiously.

"Some thing like that." Emma replied with a quick glance towards the ten year old. It was a ludicrous thought that had suddenly popped in to her head, but then again it couldn't be any stranger than all the blocks she was running into with trying to dig into Annabelle French's past. "Tell me, kid, in this other…world… dimension place, was there a woman in Mr. Gold's life?"

"Hmmm." Henry muttered, scratching his dirty brown hair thoughtfully as he bit down on his bottom lip in thought. "I think so, but I don't know what happened to her. When it comes to stories about him they either don't end fully of they're not there at all. Why?"

Emma sighed as she closed the book and placed it back in the locked file drawer in her office. Even in some make believe storybook she found herself running into more tampering and obstacles! "There's this woman, Annabelle French back in town. The moment she pops up the Madame Mayor is all over it, and Gold is acting strange. I trust my gut, kid, and it's telling me something's up."

"So this French lady is back?" Henry asked, the excitement cracking his voice. His eyes were wide and alert, as he stared at Emma expectantly.

The sheriff nodded as she locked the book back in the desk and slipped the key into her pocket. "Yep. Ruby says she's been in a mental institution for a few years. Her father won't talk to me and no one seems to know much about her. The only person who she seems to be acquainted with is Mr.-" Emma paused there, wondering how much to tell the kid, she truly wasn't one to blab about other peoples business, but she knew Henry would never tell anyone else.

"Let's just say Mary Margaret and David won't be the most ostracized couple in town for very long." She dodged tactfully.

"That's great!" Henry blurted, making Emma turn back to him with a slight smile on her face at his excitement.

"What's so great about it?"

Henry was almost bouncing in excitement, as he paused for a moment to find the words to explain. "Mr. Gold was very powerful in the other realm, just like he is here. Thing is he wasn't with my mom, but he wasn't on our side either. He was sort of neutral."

"So…" Emma shrugged in confusion, her voice laced with a trifle annoyance, wanting to get to the point.

"Don't you see, this Annabelle lady might can get him off the fence. He can join us against the queen in Operation Cobra!" Henry clarified. "Mr. Gold would be a great edition to the resistance!"

Emma stared him incredulously her arms crossing in dubiousness. It was hard to believe, but Henry seemed to be making more sense than anything or anyone else had of late. There was just one problem- none of it was real. Here she was discussing queens and sides and curses and all the things that didn't exist. If only she had some real facts then she could make progress.

She barely heard Henry give a quick goodbye and run out of the station saying something about meeting his mom. The blonde haired sheriff was more focused on the now even stronger desire to find out what was truly going on.

Now was the time, Emma knew, to do what she did best. It was time to come terribly close to crossing lines that should not be crossed.

~8~8~

"Mr. Gold, I'm back." Anna announced as she entered the huge and lonely home of Mr. Gold. The young woman carried a beat up bag slung across her shoulder with her sparse possessions stuffed inside as she strode quietly through the vast empty house.

She could still barley believe the amount of kindness Gold had shown her when everyone else in town called him a monster. Anna herself had witnessed a few cold exchanges with some of his debtors, and in those times she saw he had almost relished bringing them near their wits end. She had most certainly believed the whispers at those moments, but now she was beginning to have those feelings change the more she was around the strange Mr. Gold.

Stalking into the living room, Anna dropped her knapsack to the floor, her eyes stapled to the rug in front of the cold hearth. A blush fired through her cheeks again as the images of the night resurfaced with a vivid clarity. Even now she could almost feel his flesh pressed against her own as she rested in his arms, the warmth radiating from the fireplace, and the immersing feeling of peace and not having her thoughts jumbled or mixed like they did when she had an 'episode'. Just thinking of it made Goosebumps rise on her arms; it had in its own way been wonderful to be with him, although she'd never admit anything of that nature aloud.

"You didn't have trouble with your father, I trust." Gold stated calmly, startling Anna from her thoughts.

He was standing at the entryway to the living room, his gray work apron covering a black suit. He looked very much the same as he always did; sharp and always prepared to do business, expect Anna was seeing him in a whole different way now. A way that she didn't quite understand yet had a familiar feeling as well.

Anna flashed him a quick smile shaking her head. "No trouble at all."

In fact Moe had only acknowledged her once to open the door to let her in. There hadn't been a word said between father and daughter as she gathered what things she could and had left. He had watched her the whole time, his eyes nearly pleading for her to renege on her choice and abandon Gold to balm his pride. She had felt no guilt leaving in dead silence, but only a faint pang of regret that resounded through her heart. The only family she had left had shunned her, leaving her truly alone.

Gold watched her expression carefully, looking for any trace of a lie. If her father had done something hurtful to her, then a beating with a gold tipped cane would have been by far the least of his troubles and pains. "Good. I'll show you to your room then." Gold nodded once before limping away.

"My room?" Anna echoed confused her brow knitting in her well known look of confusion. Even though Gold had so graciously gave her a place to stay she had been certain it was going to be only nights spent sleeping on his couch. She was only the help after all.

Gold turned back to face her, a slight upward twitch of the lips to give away his amusement at her surprise. "Miss French I have a vast upper level of guest rooms with no guests. Why on earth would you think I'd make you sleep on a lumpy couch?"

Anna blushed slightly in embarrassment shrugging her shoulders. "I mean it's just that I didn't expect such…"

Gold interrupting her with a derisive snort and began walking away up the stairs despite her mumblings. He couldn't help but chuckle faintly, even years apart she was still the same old Belle.

Cursing herself for being an idiot the brown haired beauty snatched her knapsack up and dutifully followed behind.

As he took the stairs slower than even his normal gait, the cunning Gold mentally went over a picture of the room in his head. It was the best in his whole home with a spectacular view of the lush forest that fringed the town of Storybrooke. It was a quaint room with a bookshelf practically bursting with literature, a window seat, and a sky blue coloring to the drapes and linen.

She had liked that color, a blue like the crisp winter sky, as she had termed it long ago; it was her favorite if memory served. Even all these year after he could still remember the small things about Belle; her quirks and her hobbies, her likes and annoyances. A part of him ached to know if she remembered the same.

Opening the door to the upper room he couldn't help but quickly grin at her gasp of surprise. She loved it, just like he knew she would.

Belle's eyes searched the quaint room in shock, it looked wonderful. She had always liked cleaning that particular room, but she had never believed he would let her stay there. Why would he, the one nearly every body hated in Storybrooke, do this for her; give her a place to stay so lovely and charming?

After all she had been through since her release, it felt wonderful to actually feel as if some one had thought about her, even though she was certain he did not care for her. "Thank you, Gold." With out thinking Anna threw her arms around him in a huge hug, smashing her body against his.

Gold's heart leapt as it always did at such actions, to have her so close; hugging him of all things. He prayed to whatever deity came to mind that she could not feel his body trembling, as she hugged him. But he'd be the biggest liar in Storybrooke to say he didn't love having her so close to him.

The gesture only lasted for a split second before Anna backed away, her face flushed in shock at herself that she had been so brazen to commit such an act. "So sorry." She licked her dry lips with an even dryer tongue, her eyes searching him for some sort of reaction to her foolish moment.

Clearing his throat awkwardly and taking a step back, Gold smoothed out a wrinkle in his suit for lack of anything better to do. "No matter." He replied with a weak smile.

The words seemed all so familiar, as if they had stepped back in time once more, to the first time they had actually felt a spark…? No, Gold forced himself not to think of such a memory that still played with the strings of his soul every time he looked back upon it. The feelings of that moment still felt as real and terrifying as it had then.

Anna narrowed her cobalt eyes slightly as if the words rang a bell, they did seem so familiar as if he had spoken them before. Shaking her head she dismissed it as a misplaced memory come surging thorough now with the overflowing happiness and surprise at Gold's generosity.

"I'll let you get unpacked." Gold finished nervously, then limped out of the room leaving Annabelle alone to explore her new abode.

Sighing, the brown haired woman flung her pack on the bed then fell upon the soft mattress to look up at the white ceiling. The asylum, the motel, heck, not even her fathers old house had made her feel like she was right now. It was a feeling of calmness, and happiness, a contentment she would never get tired of. As she closed her eyes to let the feeling sink it, she knew it was the feeling of home.

~8~8~

Regina let a cruel grin of satisfaction play upon her face as she strutted briskly down the street that was still littered with debris of green leaves yanked off the trees by the wind, and splotches of mud that oozed and baked on the gray cement.

She was feeling rather pleased about the turn of events, having convinced that idiot Moe French, and the annoying shreiff Swann that the misbegotten pair of maid and employer were lovers causing Anna and Mr. Gold to involuntarily come closer together in the midst of the decpetion.

She should have let the events that would happen from their hasty lie run its course, but Regina was having much to much fun with her scheme at the moment to wait till someone in town got wind of the odd pair, and the juicy gossip that automatically came attached with it. The speculation, the guessing, the people who would swear up and down they saw something that truly hadn't been, all would work towards Regina's goal.

Her grin widened to a devious smirk as she looked through the window of the restaurant to the patrons of Storybrooke's most popular diner. They were relaxing and enjoy their midday meals and no doubt chatting about the storm's damage, oblivious to the gossip inferno she about to rain upon their heads.

Through the glass she spotted the usual crimson fashioned waitress scribbling out orders on a note pad, and probably making snippy comments to granny, the owner. Ruby, the most well liked waitress in all of Storybrooke. The fiery server who was known for her red flared style, and spot on gossip. People got more information from the chatty scarlet server, than they did the Storybrooke Chronicle. One careless word tactfully dropped to the crimson clad waitress and it would be halfway across Storybrooke before the mayor even got home to Henry!

As Regina opened the door to the diner, she donned a false warm smile directed at the red waitress and cantered up to the counter. In her mind she couldn't help but fancy the thought that if she ever took up playing chess she would be unbeatable.


	11. A Ruse

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great!_

**~8~8~**

Mr. Gold woke to the faint noise of rummaging emanating down from the hallway of his home. His eyes popped open as a hand instinctively went for the oaken nightstand by his bed for the gun he always kept tucked away inside for emergencies.

Even before he put his hand on the latch to the drawer he scolded himself, immediately remembering there should have been some one else in the house. Belle, his Belle, was there once more. He had gotten rather used to being alone, but the thought of Belle being back once again outweighed any feeling of loss about the solitude.

What could she be up to? He wondered as he closed his eyes once more, burrowing under the mess of warm blanket. Gold could still remember her routine in his castle, she'd wake and prepare their breakfast usually tea, eggs, and toast, try to ask about his day (if he was in the mood he'd reply to her) then she'd begin the rounds of chores of sweeping, washing, and dusting make sure everything was to his liking.

Those had been good times he remembered, the happiest in all his centuries as being the dreaded Rumpelstiltskin. As he was doing now, sometimes he'd lie late in his bed to listen to her start the day downstairs. He liked guessing her actions, and toying with the thought of having her bring breakfast up to him in bed. He never did of course, but it had been a pleasant little notion that had come to him often enough.

Everything somehow felt how it had been, her up and about in his home, him secretly spying on her or attempting to guess what she was up to, for he was far to wary to let her catch him staring at her or taking note of her routines. With a slight chuckle, Gold even fancied that when he opened his eyes again his home in Storybrooke might look like his grand esta-.

_Thump. _The singular noise banished all pleasant thought in a spilt second, and grinding his fanciful thoughts to a screeching halt.

A frown came to his face as he heard the front door closing, and the house sink back into desolate quiet. She had left. A cold panic washed over Gold that froze his heart in mid beat and made his blood turn to ice. Why had she left so early, where was she going? Had she decided that staying with him might not be the best option?

Ludicrous notions popped into Gold's mind, all that took him back to the time in his castle where he realized what loneness and heartbreak truly was. Gone. The word made him curse himself for lying in bed reminiscing like a moron about things that'd never be again, when he should have gotten ready to do business.

Tossing the cover from off him, Gold grumbled while rubbing his hand across his face, trying to hide the little part of him that was wondering where Belle had walked off to so soon. It was none of his business, he knew, even years ago he had willingly set her free. Belle's life was her own, and he had no right to know or demand information about where she went.

Grabbing his cane the wealthy business man grimaced and limped to the adjacent washroom trying very hard to focus on the day instead of his guest that seemed to be on his mind more than ever.

~8~8~

The misty morning air had a touch of coolness that seemed to pleasantly prickle the skin as Anna tramped down the street. The slight cold was invigorating clearing the last lingering remnants of sleep from her mind.

Wrapping her jacket around her tighter, she felt an odd sort of happiness about her that she couldn't explain. She didn't feel foggy or out of it, like she had cooped up in the padded cell, or taking the pills. On the contrary she felt as fresh and clear as the air and sky about her. It was a sensation she had long forgotten to the timeless, droll world of the institution, a feeling of normalcy, perhaps even happiness that was beginning to grow. She strolled with no particular destination, telling herself she was just meandering about to enjoy the early morn, and the old feelings that resurfaced with the rising sun.

A slight smirk came to Annabelle's face, and she shook her head slightly. Why was she trying to kid herself; she had only left not to run into Gold so early. Every time he was around, she thought of that night, and felt so awkward around his presence; fearful she would do or say something completely idiotic that might ruin their odd little…arrangement.

From behind Anna barely heard a car brake to a stop and the engine click off very close to her. Daring a look back she saw the brown and white Storybrooke police cruiser and a woman with honey gold hair in a familiar leather jacket step out.

"Annabelle French." The woman called her name as she stepped out the cruiser and slammed the door.

Anna turned, offering a wavering smile, a touch of worry creeping into her mind at the sudden presence of the seemingly ever scowling sheriff. "Uh, Sheriff Swann, right?" She asked, holding her hand out.

"That's right." Emma confirmed simply as she shook Anna's hand. "I hope I'm not keeping you from being somewhere. I don't feel like we got off on the right foot yesterday; circumstances given."

Smiling weakly Anna gave a caviler shrug. "It's alright." She tried to sound uncaring as if the brazen ruse of pretending Mr. Gold was her lover was not embarrassing in the slightest.

Emma gave a short nod; her eyes flashing in suspicion that almost made Anna believe she knew the story of them being lovers didn't have much clout. "If you're not busy I have a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" Anna asked calmly although her heart leapt in her chest. Perhaps she did no something…

"Not at all." Emma shook her head adopting a small smile. "Just a few things in the police records I'd like to clear up." She lied. Nudging her head to the diner across the street she tried making herself sound as natural as possible. "It won't take long, a cup of coffee over at Granny's and we'll be done."

Anna grinned half-heartedly seeing no way out of the request. If she declined, that might make the cunning sheriff more suspicious than she already was. "Sure, why not…" She replied lamely turning towards the diner with more than a little dread.

Granny's diner was as busy as usual in the morning. The place buzzed with hometown activity as patrons finished off the last of their meals preparing to go to work and new customers coming off from graveyard shifts that staggered in looking for that last jolt of caffeine and something hot to eat. Noise was almost always loud in the morning as people chatted and greeted old friends; it had sort of a dulled roar to it that filled the whole diner in a merry kind of atmosphere.

All noise veritably ground to a halt as sheriff and maid walked through the door. The only sound that could really be heard was the sizzling of the grill in the kitchens roaring at full life, and the sometime clink of cutlery against a plate. Other than that it was nearly as quiet as a tomb.

Anna couldn't help but feel every eye on her as the door swung closed behind her; the sound of the bell overtop almost disconcerting in the silence. The faces of the diners were screwed in all sorts of manners that told their thoughts as clearly as if she was reading a book. Curiosity, disgust, pity, anger, fear, and a judgmental look that accented every one perfectly.

The reason, of course, was startlingly clear to Anna with just one look around the crowded diner- they knew. They all knew.

Painfully aware of every step she took through the diner each followed by a particular look she managed to sit in a stool at the counter next to the sheriff who was looking about in confusion. As if she didn't know, Anna thought almost bitterly. Only three people had known about the encounter, and two knew that it had only been a ruse to keep her from going back to the institute, or be evaluated for mental stability.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I have three horns on my head?" Anna asked Emma in a harsh whisper, unable to keep a bit of accusation out of her hushed tone; her brow furrowed quizzically.

"The horns are probably an after effect from shacking up with the devil." Ruby interrupted dryly as she walked up to the two women a pot of steaming coffee in her hand. The crimson waitress had never been known for keeping her words to herself, harsh or not, especially when it involved the hated Mr. Gold.

That did it, Anna's worst fears were confirmed. The brown haired beauty felt like blanching and blushing all at once, wanting very much to leave, but her feet refused to move like being in some nightmare where she could only watch disaster unfold. "Y-you told them?" She asked Emma, her brow furrowed, although it sounded much more accusatory than a question.

"I…no…" Emma shook her head, now putting the puzzle piece in place. "I'd never."

"You told no one?" Anna searched the sheriff desperately wanting to believe her and it was all just some sort of accident that would blow over.

The Sheriff paused for only a moment, remembering partly detailing something to Henry. That was all the hesitation Anna needed to confirm her disbelief. Shaking her head the beauty stood up suddenly, snatching her jacket. "I can't believe you'd do that. It was none of your business."

"I-." Emma began before the bell over the diner door rang again.

This time the shift of the patron's curious stares went to the door once more; even Anna looked toward the entrance to see the new comer.

Mr. Gold, crisp and coldly calm as usual cast his onyx black gaze around the diner. He knew even before he walked into the homely diner they suspected something. It was simply in his nature to know when things were stirred up in the quaint little town.

His eyes scanned the crowd slowly, making sure to look at a few target people eye to eye for a touch longer; people he knew he had a strangle hold over if they dare even say a peep in his presence.

He hadn't known Belle was down there, but he was suddenly glad he had chosen to make Granny's his first stop of the day. If there was one thing Mr. Gold had in plenty it was intimidation and his feared reputation that would protect both him and her from whispers while they were present. Slowly, under his stony gaze, the crowed shifted back to normal, looking down to their plates revamping different veins of conversation, fearful he would catch them staring.

Even though Gold could feel people spare a quick judgmental and hatful glance his way every now and again he felt reassured no one would dare say anything in his earshot. No, they'd wait till he had left then all their loose foolish tongues would be wagging about him and Belle being there.

He smiled thinly at the scarlet waitress as if nothing had happened as the crowd transformed back to normal. "Good morning, Ruby. Do you have this month rent for me?"

"Sure, Mr. Gold." Ruby replied with just a hint of wariness in her normal tone as if he had heard her harsh words to Annabelle.

With a nod Gold turned to Anna speaking cordially as if every ear in the blasted place wasn't listening. "Belle, will you open up the shop for me today, I have other matters to look after before I get down there."

Even though his face was as cold and calm as ever she could read the hidden message behind her words in his eyes. Like she had done to keep him from getting arrested, he was giving her an out. "Of course." She replied weakly to mask the thankfulness of finally being out of that diner. Putting on her jacket, she stepped out of the diner and disappeared around the corner.

Gold watched her leave with just a faint tug of longing, before turning back to Ruby who slid the plain package of money to him. Grabbing it up, he stuffed it into his suit pocket then faced Emma, his cold eyes flashing with underlying anger. "I suggest, Sheriff Swann, that you stop pursuing innocent people so dogmatically for no particular reason and focus on the real troubles of Storybrooke." He stated plainly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma growled lowly, an eyebrow arched toward the cold Mr. Gold.

Gold let a faint dangerous chuckle slip pass his thin lips, as he stared at the sheriff with a thin smile. "I think we both know, Miss Swann." He replied before limping out of the diner without waiting for a response.

Anna was waiting around the corner for him just as he stepped out. A grimace came to his lips as she fell in step with him as they walked down the Main Street of the sleepy town.

"Thanks for that." Anna finally managed to say as they strolled. She knew he hadn't had to do it, but it was nice that he thought enough to help her out of the diner. "So what do we do now that this had gotten out so fast?"

Mr. Gold remained silent for a moment, his tactical mind working like mad, before speaking. "We don't have a choice but to stick with it now. The sheriff thinks we are...together, and now so does the whole town. We lied to an officer when she had a reasonable case, and warrant, that's ground for a slew of troubles I don't wont to be in."

If anyone found out that their 'relationship' was only a means to keep Anna out of an institution, Gold was fairly certain those of Storybrooke wouldn't waste a spilt second relating it to the sheriff. He knew, rather infuriatingly, that no matter what had been said now, they couldn't backtrack for either of their sakes.

"And to say we weren't together would raise more gossip than is already out there." Anna concluded glumly.

Gold spared a glance her way nodding swiftly. Belle had always been a bright one, sharp, and instinctive, she probably already knew what had to be done before the words had left his mouth. "It'll probably blow over soon enough." He lied more to himself than her. He knew better of course, he knew that the flames of gossip were the hardest to put out and the slowest to die down.

"Do you think the sheriff would really gossip to the whole town about our supposed interaction?" Anna asked. She hadn't gotten any notion that Sheriff Swann was one to lie, when she said she would be discrete; Anna had been inclined to believe her despite how they had first met.

Gold shrugged slightly even though he knew the answer to that question was a definite no. Only one person he could see would reap the benefit of spreading such news about town. "I don't know." He lied in a mumble.

"Well, seeing as though this is our only option, I think we need to make this supposed 'relationship' a tad more believable." Anna pointed out.

Mr. Gold's features knit in confusion, as he stopped then turned to face Belle. It was only then he noticed they were standing very far apart, like they didn't know one another or were trying to avoid each other. He could only imagine people who had caught glances of them as they had strolled down the street, thinking they were trying to hide the fact they were together. That would never do if they wanted the citizens of Storybrooke to buy their lie.

Even though he knew what had to be done, Gold felt nervous, his throat catching and heart refusing to beat at its normal tempo. He actually felt…scared at the sudden prospect of continuing their ruse to the public. Nodding once he knew she was right, they had to make it believable.

With a deep breath, and lying once more to himself that it was only to keep from being in criminal trouble, he carefully grabbed Belle by the hand.

Belle looked as nervous as he, but managed a weak smile as her grip tightened around his.

Neither said a word, knowing nothing to say, or braving speech even if they did. With a slight nod of her head, they both continued walking down the street hand in hand.

It was only a ruse…of course.


	12. From Bad

_A/N: To all the readers and reviewers, thanks so much!_

**~8~8~**

It was strange, but everyday Mr. Gold was beginning to feel like his old true self that the other realm had known. He was still ruthless when it came to business and deals; never letting his iron fist relent upon a late payment or a month where people were a tad short, but when he came home he felt a nervousness bubble up in him that he could barely mask. He felt akin to two different people; the one the citizens of Storybrooke saw, and the one that unwittingly bloomed before Belle, as she slowly, but unintentionally, coaxed him out of his stony walls he had so fastidiously built up around himself over the years and centuries of his life.

Just like in his castle ages to ago, many here termed him monster, beast, trickster, or used his name like a curse under their breath. But in his home, to her, he had always simply been 'Rum', or Gold as she knew him now. It was a refreshing memory of the past that he enjoyed.

"Good morning, Miss French." Gold greeted as he limped into his kitchen.

The air was thick with the scent of bacon hissing sharply in a skillet, and the mulled pleasant aroma tea steeping in two ceramic cups as Gold entered.

Anna turned to him, a knife and a piece of freshly toasted bread in her hands. She offered him a warm smile that he liked to fancy she reserved just for him. "Morning, Gold." She replied before swiping the bread with a bit of butter and putting it on a plate.

Averting his eyes, the wealthy business man drummed his fingers on the gold handle of his cane trying to think of something else to say to her. He should be at ease around her, but he wasn't, in fact she was the only person that made him nervous. Gold found it supremely ironic how every one else in town was wary of him when he was nervous about one maid down on her luck. But in his heart he knew that she was more than that, oh so much more.

"I'm going to speak with Gus and Jaq today." Belle continued, filling in the silence that had become so painfully obvious around them.

"Alright." Gold replied lamely as he took up one of the cups of tea.

He couldn't help but crack a faint grin as he looked at the white and blue cup. The chip so plainly visible on such a small little trinket stood out like a beacon. Anyone else would have thrown it away as a ruind piece of porcelain, but not him, not when he knew what it represented.

Taking an appreciative sip, he heard Belle sigh in frustration. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, that's the third time this week I've given you that cup."

"No need to apologize, Miss French." Gold assured her, a warm memory resurfacing as he felt the tendrils of steam brush past his face in a warm caress, and took another sip. "It's just a cup…"

~8~8~

Anna knew some thing was wrong the moment the plump fellow Gus opened the door to the cleaning company headquarters. The normally ruddy, cheery faced man was frowning, his somber expression nearly radiating off him.

"Is something wrong, Gus?" Anna asked worriedly as she entered, and placed her jacket over a hook.

He let a huge, sorrowful sigh pass his lips that rumbled through his frame; nodding once. "I'm afraid so, Anna."

"What's happened?" She quirked her brow upwards as Gus led her into the cleaning services rather dumpy and poorly lit office.

Jaq was sitting in his usual beaten armchair, looking even dourer than his usual countenance allowed. In front of him rested a small manila folder filled with papers that made Anna's heart drop into her stomach.

"We've a problem, Miss French." Jaq stated, his tone laced with determination to tell her what was so wrong, but also with some thing she didn't quite recognize; pity perhaps. "I'm sorry but we have to let you go."

Anna's eyes widened slightly, as she turned from Gus to Jaq in confusion. "What? Why?"

Jaq grimaced before picking up the unmarked folder to hand to her. Forcing herself not to snatch it from him, Anna threw the unadorned folder open looking at lists of neatly filed names of others who worked in the company and clients names on a few other pages.

"Some people don't appreciate the employer, employee…interaction going on between you and Mr. Gold. Our other employees think you're giving the company a bad name, and others have claimed they've been dismissed by other clients simply because you work here. In a word, Miss French, we are losing customers and others are losing their jobs because of this…news." Jaq finished some what awkwardly, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Anna's brow knit worriedly as she suddenly realized what Jaq was dancing so poorly around. "B-but this is all I have?"

"I'm sorry, Miss French. You understand our perfectly logical and neutral reasons for the decision, I hope?" Gus replied quietly, averting his eyes away from her in shame and trepidation.

In that moment Anna placed what she had first thought to be pity in the pair's voices. It was fear; fear of what might happen if she told Gold what had transpired, or fear for their business if they didn't give her the boot.

With a small nod, she choked back the shame and embarrassment that threatened to claw out of her throat in a sob. "I understand." She stated quietly.

In her mind she could see why they had fired her, and she certainly didn't want to risk another's job simply because of a lie. She knew it had to be this way, but that didn't take any of the sting out of the fact she was being fired because every one in Storybrooke believed she was Mr. Gold's whore.

Walking out of the headquarters, Anna couldn't help but feel like a brand was on her that read: "I'm sleeping with the most hated man in Storybrooke." In bold bright letters on her forehead.

With every passing face that scrutinized her as she walked down the sidewalk, she desired to scream the truth at them all. It was a lie; she wasn't Mr. Gold's slut. They hadn't done anything despite what people belived about the hard hearted Mr. Gold. He was a gentleman, courteous, with feelings just the same as them all even though he hid them behind his coldness. Rum was not a beast!

Rum. Anna inhaled sharply at the name came so suddenly unbidden to her thoughts. Gold, she had meant Gold of course.

Closing her eyes, the beauty pinched the bridge of her nose trying to clear her thoughts even though they felt akin to a whirlwind swirling inside her head. How had this happened, why had she gotten into this predicament? It was as if the hand of fate itself was guiding her through purposeful turmoil!

Opening her eyes once more, she was immediately met by curious stares all around that quickly turned away pretending not to stare at her. They all thought she was crazy, and why shouldn't they? Only a crazy woman would think about sharing a bed with the hated. Mr. Gold. Crazy and hated; Anna would have probably laughed at the odd match up if it wasn't herself caught in the sordid affair.

Trying to ignore the stares, Anna set of once more down the street, her mind reeling on how to tell Gold when he got home.

~8~8~

Back in the Headquarters of the Storybrooke Cleaning company, Jaq looked out the office windows plaintively, his black eyes narrowed to peep through the cracks of the blinds to the bright world outside.

The off white phone in his office rang harshly, as if impatient for him to answer. With a sigh he turned away from the window, an even deeper frown tracing his lips as he picked up the phone. His tone was completely neutral to hide the shame that was just lurking beneath his grim surface.

"It's done; she's gone." He stated simply, and then hung up the phone forcing himself not to slam it down.

His shoulders slumped as he sat heavily in his favorite chair. Head in his hands, he tried to remember just how much trouble he had been in to have gotten under Regina's thumb.

~8~8~

Her heart seemed to stop as she heard the front door open, and the distinct tapping of his cane against the wood floor. Her hands froze from the page of the book she'd been turning seemingly caught indefinitely in time. How would she explain to him that now not only did she not have a place of her own to call home, she didn't have a job either?

Thoughts of simply never telling him briefly ran through her mind, but she had immediately tossed the idea away. Mr. Gold owned more than half the town he was bound to find out at some point Gus and Jaq had fired her. And then what, would he be furious that she never told him? No, it was probably best to be brave and come out with. Be brave and bravery would follow as she always liked to say.

"What are you reading?" Gold asked as he walked into the room, brining Anna back from her wandering thoughts.

"Poe." She smiled waveringly, flashing the cover that had a raven imprinted on it in his direction.

Putting a dog ear on the page she had barely been reading anyway, she closed the book before letting a sigh pass her lips. "I lost my job today." She admitted simply, trying not to flinch even as the words left her mouth.

The look on Gold's face was completely neutral, something which Anna didn't know to be thankful or wary for. "What reason did Gus and Jaq give you for letting you go?" He asked tonelessly, his black eyes searching her.

Anna's heart constricted at his question. She knew it had to have come up at one point, but still it felt very shameful to admit. Twisting her fingers absently, she shrugged slightly, and kept her head down to hide the fact she was blushing fiercely. "They…um…they said, that others thought I was giving the company a bad name with our…interaction, and some people were quitting paying for their service. It was a matter of business of course."

Even though Gold didn't show it on his outward appearing, her words made him feel like he had been punched in the gut. Her words brought back an all too horrid memory from his castle in ages past. From the queen, he had learned Belle had been subject to agonizing scourges, flaying, and cleanses by fire all oversaw by her father who had demanded she be put through some sort of 'redemption cleansing' because they all belived Rumpelstiltskin had tainted her in some way.

In those times she had been outcast and feared by her association with him. Was it any different now? Somewhat, he knew, at least he could save her from a part of it, rather than sending her off to find a gruesome end as he had so foolishly done before.

Anna's hear sank as she mistook his long silence for his famous cold and tactical anger. She knew all to well that kindness had its limits, especially when the person that was being so kind was Mr. Gold.

"I'll just get my stuff then." She stated quietly, not daring to think he would stop her as she rose.

He looked to her quizzically before coming completely out of his unpleasant thoughts. "Don't."

Anna halted in the door way, to face him, her face alight with confusion. "But the deal was-."

"The deal has changed." He interrupted smoothly. "Come work in my shop, assist me in keeping things straight and organized, help customers, and our deal about living arrangements doesn't change."

Even though a part of him still screamed never to do these sorts of things for her, he had long ago stopped listening to that inner demon inside when it came to Belle. It'd never do any good anyhow; he wasn't letting her go again, and all the magic in the entire world couldn't change that.

"Why do you keep doing these things for me?" Anna finally blurted from her surprise. Why did he turn into a completely different Mr. Gold when it came to her?

He smiled faintly, giving his shoulders a small shrug. "You remind me of some one I used to know." He admitted freely.

"You used to know a crazy, brown haired dreamer?" She joked, relief flitting in her voice.

Gold looked at her searchingly, his eyes seeming to go straight to her heart though she did not know why. "I did." He paused with a slight nod, though his eyes never left hers. "Once upon a time." He added quietly.

"Thank you once again." Anna said gratefully. She knew a simply thank you could never be enough, but at the moment it was all she had. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Rum."

She stopped short, as he looked at her sharply. She could feel the heat in her cheeks rising at her awkward gaffe. That was the second time today she had termed him 'Rum'. She didn't know why, but it kept slipping out so easily.

"G-Gold…I meant." She stammered unsurely, before racing off as if trying to outrun the embarrassment of calling him that.

Gold stood there for a moment, his heart galloping at the sudden use of his real name. "You're welcome, Dearie." He replied out loud though there was no one around to hear. As he limped out of the living room he couldn't help but think it was just like old times.


	13. To Worse

_A/N: Yay for quick updates! You guys are lovely, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_

"I brought lunch." Anna claimed as she walked into the quaint little pawn shop owned by Mr. Gold.

The bell above the door clattered as she shut the door and flipped the open sign to a 'be back later' notice on the other side. The place looked much neater ever since Gold had hired her to work in his shop. When she'd arrived it was a veritable whirlwind of odd and ends having lost any rhyme or reason to its assortment.

Anna couldn't help but utter a chuckle remembering in some places where the dust had been almost an inch thick, causing her to go into a sneezing fit that'd make Gold chuckle slightly as he gazed upon her with a strange glint in his eyes. It was a look he gave her that made her stomach twist and her whole body feel warm.

It had been a few weeks of hard work to make things ship shape, but the place was looking fresh and new with everything in its correct order.

"What's it today, Miss French?" Gold asked good naturedly as he appeared from the back room.

Placing the bag on the counter, Anna dug in revealing a white box with a red dragon logo on it. She shook it temptingly in front of him, a soft grin on her face. "Mulan's Chinese." She replied as she searched for a fork.

"Hmm, going around the world today are we, Belle?" Gold chuckled quietly. Sitting down on a stool he helped himself to the noodles inside one of the boxes.

Anna held back a laugh, shrugging just slightly. "Well, I always did want to see the world."

Gold grinned at her as he sat back allowing himself to stare at her. It still never ceased to amaze him how she could be here with him all over again. He had once disbelieved the notion of second chances, but now he was a firm believer. The only question now it seemed was did she still feel the same way about him? After all this time, to a different realm, was love so strong? After what he had done to her, could an inkling of her heart still want the beast of Storybrooke?

Anna picked away absently at her food as silence grew around them. She had been trying to chalk up her courage to ask him something ever since morning. Did she even dare mention that the Storybrooke spring festival was coming up; did she dare ask him if he would like to attend with her?

What a sight that would be, Anna thought half amusing to herself. The looks they would get, enjoying the pink and white booths and the warm glow of lights on the first day of spring. She could almost hear the hushed murmurs of the gossipers now. The outcasts, together enjoying the warm night air, and a fair designed for good honest sane folk. What could it hurt to ask?

"So, Gold-" She began only to have a faint buzzing suddenly go off.

The wealthly loner dug into his pocket producing a ringing phone. "A moment." He stated his tone apologetic as he tapped a few keys.

His once thin smile melted away, as he eyes moved quickly, reading the words on the small screen.

"Is everything alright?" Anna asked, her lunch now completely forgotten.

Gold quickly deposited the cell back into his pocket as if Anna had been trying to look. He shrugged though there was a frown now upon his lips. "Nothing really, a minor complication with one of my associates." Cringing once in pain he stood, up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back soon; if I'm not close up shop for me would you please."

"Um, sure." Anna replied in confusion. Before Gold left out the door, the beauty touched his arm faintly, searching his eyes for any hint of what had happened. "You sure everything's alright."

"Of course." He lied smoothly before stepping out into the mildly chilly day.

As soon as he left, he spat a curse, the message on his phone still running through his head.

_We need to talk._

_-Regina_

Gold had only gotten a handful of messages personally from the Madame Mayor, but when he did they were short, and never good. He had no doubt this one would live up to the other rare few standards.

~8~8~

"Ah there you are, Mr. Gold." Regina greeted with false warmth that was all to fake even for her. She sat in front of a magnificent chess board carved of marble black and white. The pieces of the same quality set up and in their right positions before her. She proffered a hand to the empty seat on the other side of her. "Please, have a seat."

Gold, glowered at her, thought only moved to slam the door behind him. "I didn't come here to play a game, Regina. What is it you called for?"

Regina chuckled slightly as she toyed with a white pawn on the board. "Funny, you used to love a good game, old friend. How alike we used to be." Shrugging mockingly innocent, the Madame Mayor turned back to the cold Mr. Gold, a faint smile pulling at her lips. "I just wanted to let you know that I will be taking the 15 acres of forest on the outskirts of Storybrooke you own."

It was Gold's turn to grin faintly at her ludicrous words, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he flashed Regina a look of incredulity. "Now Regina how on earth do you plan on doing that, now? I told you no over and over. That land is my property, and it will not be sold. You can take it to court but I'll win and you know it."

Regina flashed him an admonishing look, clucking her tongue once. "Dear Gold I wasn't _asking_; I was doing you a favor by informing you so you don't look a fool in front of the realtors association next month."

"Have you lost it, Regina? That land is mine!" He snapped, his eyes blazing angrily. Regina's calm was disconcerting to him. Her coolness was a sign that he knew something horrible was about to come down on him.

The mayor shrugged carelessly, trying hard to keep back a grin. "Not if you want to keep your little maid, or lover as I've heard about town."

Belle, of course it was going to be about Belle. Why else would she be looking so confident like a lion having trapped a wounded animal?

"Go ahead; you can't do anything to a woman whose has done nothing wrong." He scoffed once, before turning. "Don't waste my time again, Regina, your paltry threats are as empty as your soul."

"Oh really?" Regina asked slyly just as Mr. Gold put his hand on the door knob.

_Turn it and leave,_ he screamed inside, but there was something in Regina's voice that made his gut clench. She wasn't bluffing; he knew that victorious little catch in the Harpy's voice so very well.

"Pictures, witness', statements." The mayor rambled off casually. "I have it all, Gold, every thing to condemn your pretty little Belle to a life of asylum. Does she even take her meds anymore? The ones that if she doesn't violate her terms of release?"

She had them, he knew, she had it all and more, it was simply Regina's way to come to battle fully armed, and with a trick or two. Turning around to face her, his features were alight with anger that vaguely masked his panic. "And what makes you think you'd win your battle to put her back if I went up against you?" He had influence, he had wits, and she must have known going up against him would surely be a vast undertaking.

Grinning slyly the mayor cast him a devilish glare of knowing. "Don't try to fool yourself, Gold. After all the pain and anger you've caused the people of Storybrooke; after all the enemies you've made from practically everybody in his whole town." Regina paused, smirking vilely pleasant reveling in Gold's fear. "Don't think for a second that a jury won't take away the one thing you cherish so dearly. The people of Storybrooke have been waiting to jump on a chance like this; to make you feel the way they do."

"We're done here." Gold spat, through grit teeth as he turned back and jerked the door open.

In his head he knew it was true, there wasn't truly one person he could say didn't have a family member he hadn't dealt with. Those feelings of revenge would burn bright to the point where no argument would make them change from the verdict of guilty. All he was hoping for, praying for, rather, was that Regina was bluffing, chosing not to bring anything to court.

"Take one step out that door, and I won't hesitate to make that call to the asylum." Regina threatened calmly. Even though he wasn't looking at her, Mr. Gold could hear the smile in her voice. "Of course the choice is yours, Gold. Leave and keep your measly 15 acres and lose Miss French all over again, or do as I say. And don't worry, I won't make things so blatantly obvious like taking over all your business. Why would I kill the goose that now lays my golden eggs?"

Would he pander to the vile snake? He knew with out a doubt before he could make it back to the shop, Regina's goons would already have come and gone. Belle was in jeopardy and he found himself for a second time completely helpless to aid her before it was to late. Wordlessly, even though his whole body screamed not to, he turned around to face the mayor who reclined in her seat with a wide Cheshire grin.

"Good." Regina chuckled, beckoning once more to the chess board. "Shall we begin, old friend?"

Gold limped forward stoically, his eyes never leaving those of the mayor. If looks could kill, she would have been nothing but a puddle of blood on the carpeted floor. "I'll find a way to fight this, Regina. You've gotten lucky but you haven't won. You will never win against me." He snarled lowly, but even he had to admit the words did not have their normal luster behind them. With a small grunt he fell into the chair, feeling more though as if he were bowing to her; and in a way, he was.

"Oh don't glare at me that way." Regina mocked as if she hadn't even heard him. She basked in every ounce of hate he threw at her, taking a moment to completely revel in her thrill of power over him. "If you think about it, you've no one to blame but yourself. All you have to do is push her away, and you have your power back. All you have to do is treat this one woman like every one else you trample over."

She leaned forward over the table, her eyes searching his, as a sneer came suddenly to her face. "You tired to do it once and your heart shattered, and now you can't force yourself to do it again. Pathetic."

Gold turned his eyes away from the victorious mayor, unable to face her scorpion words that cruelly barbed in his heart. He wouldn't, he couldn't, he'd never let Belle go again, and that was the part that galled him the most because in the end, Regina's words were spot on.

Looking down at the new chess board, his grip tightened over the hilt of his cane, as she let a devious laugh pass her lips. Her words seemed to float to his ear and whisper smoothly. "Your move."

~8~8~

It was late before Anna had heard the front door unlock and the floor boards creak under his weight. Even though she had told herself time and time again he was fine, a part of her had been slowly gnawing away with worry.

She sat with a book under the warm glow light of some twenties decade floor lamp reading of forgotten lands and mythic kingdoms. On the bright side of his being absent she had finally managed to gather enough courage to ask him to the spring festival.

Snapping the book shut she leapt up to race to the hallway to meet him. A wide smile played on her face as her heart leapt. "Gold, I-."

He looked at her, no glared at her with a fury so profound she took a step back. His lips were pursed into a tight frown, as if he was keeping himself from snarling at her.

_Shut up! Shut the hell up!_ For some reasons they were the only words that would pop into her mind as she stared at him. They echoed through her head as if he was shouting them aloud.

A pit in her stomach grew; wavering her thoughts, and confusing her. Why was he looking at her like that as if she had done something wrong?

Gold stared at her for a long moment, anger and rage just bubbling beneath him. With out a word, not trusting himself to say anything, he limped up the stairs.

This was all her fault, if she hadn't come back into her life, if she hadn't been so deplorably desperate, if she hadn't claimed his cold heart he wouldn't find himself under Regina's iron heel! For the first time since she had arrived, he cursed Belle, and the feelings he couldn't help but have for her.


	14. Festivities

_A/N: My thanks to all the readers, reviews, those who put me on their alerts, and favorites! And yes _**you **_to, even you._

**~8~8~**

What was the matter with Mr. Gold? That had been the question that kept running through Anna's head from that night those long weeks ago. Her mind kept racing on what she could have done for him to suddenly start giving her the cold shoulder. He said not a word to her in the mornings, leaving her greeting a lingering word only half uttered as he snatched his meal and departed leaving her very much alone felt as though she were being shoved away.

The shop wasn't much better; she could count on her fingers how many times he spoke to her in a week. He'd sit in the front talking to customers in his thin cold manner or be burrowed away in a back room repairing an object or working out bills; the shop remaining silent as a crypt.

Of course she could still catch him staring at her every once and a while from a safe neutral distance, but there was something strange to his shimmering eyes now. Regret, frustration, anger? Gone were the days of warm smiles toward each other, moments of enjoying just being around the other, and sweet yet awkward conversations that allowed them both to simply be themselves.

Anna simply couldn't place what was wrong for the life of her, and finally she'd had enough of the unexplained wall he'd built between them.

"We should talk." Anna suggested quietly as she padded into the dimly lit kitchen of his home.

She had carefully planned her entry; it was late when he was enjoying his last cup of tea for the day before going to bed. Mr. Gold was above all a creature of habit, it was the perfect place to ambush him in a way where he couldn't make an excuse to leave.

Gold stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took a precarious sip of his steaming beverage. "About?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know." She replied slightly accusing, before slipping into a chair across the table. "Why are you shutting me out?"

_Because it's your fault I'm practically that witch Regina's footstool! _He wanted to snap back, but held his tongue and temper in check. Every day as he made the rounds of talking and collecting from his debtors, he could plainly see the leafy verdant tree tops of what once had been his land sprawling on the outskirts of Storybrooke.

Regina hadn't wanted the land but for one thing; to taunt him and remind him that it was hers now because of his failings. Everyday when he saw the towering trees and thick undergrowth, he knew that he, once the most powerful man in another realm, answered to her. Until, or if, he could ever get it back it would be a constant reminder that his weakness for his Belle was crippling him and stealing his heart.

"I have no idea what you're referring to, Miss French." He spat plainly, forcing himself not to snarl out the words.

Anna searched him critically, her brow knit furtively. "How can you say that? You act as if you've never known me in your life, and I don't know why."

Truth be told she missed his small smiles, and quiet chuckles, the warm looks he'd flash her that'd make her skin prickle pleasantly with Goosebumps. It felt like a void inside her with him acting this way towards her- cold and distant.

"You are an employee." He interrupted bluntly. "It's not my business to know you, only to know that you do your job and receive your end of the deal as specified."

Anna felt an anger and grief boiling in her that she couldn't help from rising at his so callously spoken words he snapped at her. "That's not true. I'm not just an employee and you know it."

He did know it. He knew it so very well, and that was what angered him most of all. To say he felt nothing for her, even now would have been the biggest lie he'd ever told.

"You're right, you're not just an employee. You are a stray I found on my stoop, and was stupid enough to pity!" He yelled suddenly. Rising swiftly from his chair, he seemed to look at Anna with an anger that burned brighter than she had ever seen it. "If you wish not to be tossed back in the street where I found you, I suggest you don't bring this up again."

Before she could reply he limped out the kitchen, his anger fevering his thoughts. What had he been thinking to take her in? She was trouble in his castle and she was trouble now; toying with his heart like a master puppeteer. Se didn't love him, she used him and now he was paying the price of his stupidity!

Anna sat there alone, nearly in shock at his hard words towards her. She had known about the Mr. Gold she had seen at that moment; the one he reserved for the citizens of Storybrooke. She wasn't afraid of that Mr. Gold like everyone else was, nothing of that nature, she just hadn't calculated how deep his words would go in ripping into her heart.

After the months of being around and with him, she had thought…assumed…guessed, he might have an inkling of the same feeling she did for him lurking somewhere inside. Now it was plain to see that he didn't.

Anna blinked rapidly trying to push the press of tears away. She scolded herself, as the sting pricked at her eyes. It was nothing to cry over, he was simply being Mr. Gold -cold, and cruel. It shouldn't hurt, but it did, worse than any pain she had known.

She managed to hold back the tears, all except one that slowly slipped down her cheek and dripped to the table.

If this was how Gold wished it to be between them, then so be it.

~8~8~

All day through the county of Storybrooke, the little town was abuzz with activity for the first day of spring. The preparations for the festival were in full swing as citizens tacked up streamers of pink and white, put up displays of fresh flowers and pictures that bloomed with new life.

The night before, a spring shower had drenched the town in a heavy rain that now made Storybrooke smell fresh and vibrant with the scents of honey suckle, and blue bells from the forest wafting into the town proper filling every one with a light and happy mood that went along perfectly with the day. Even the usual scowling, glaring sheriff was cracking a grin once or twice.

The only two people who didn't seem to enjoy it were the maid and the business man. The day's cheer immune to them both as they were caught in the mire of anger and frustration.

Anna watched the bustling citizen's zip about putting last minute touches to things and making sure everything was perfect for the fast approaching time of the festival. Normally she loved this sort of thing, the smiling and laughing and the good spirit all seemed to posses. People even bid her a hello, seemingly letting her association with Mr. Gold pass on such a glorious day.

The thought of him made the frown of Anna's face deepen. They hadn't said a word since last night, he acted as if she didn't even exist. But that was fine, she knew, soon he wouldn't have to give her the cold shoulder any longer. She'd no longer be around for that.

Her bag full of her only belongings still sat on the freshly made bed at his home were she had cleaned up any linger essence of her presence there. After tonight she would leave, perhaps that would fix whatever problem was plaguing him. She had no doubt it had something to do about herself. The only question was what it was exactly.

With a slight shake of her head, Anna dismissed the thought. It didn't matter, whatever it was, she could only hope that by leaving his home and his life he could go back to his normal self.

She would leave in the early dawn while the town was still out from their celebration. This evening however, she would attend the festival and think about the wonderful night under the soft lights and the warm breeze they could have had if he had not shut her out.

~8~8~

Across town Mr. Gold closed his shop up early, given the festive day. As he made sure the door was secure and slipped the keys into his pocket he couldn't help but think Belle would love a festival such as this.

He remembered the spring festivals those long years ago back in his castle. He'd never permit her to attend, but she'd always keep the windows wide open claiming to let the spring air in, but he knew it was really to listen to the songs and noises of the festivities coming from the village below. The soft happy sounds would waft through the castle carried by the fresh winds of spring.

He could remember so vividly her humming along to the faint tunes, and him inadvertently tapping his foot in rhythm along with her. They were memories that brought joy, but also anger that now those memories and feelings were being manipulated by one such as Regina.

"Gold, just who I was looking for." A feminine voice hailed him from behind.

Turning about he saw the glowering sheriff stride his way. He would have been on his guard usually, but her pace wasn't one that exuded a threat or suspicion.

He smiled very faintly at her adopting a small amount of decorum. "What can I do for you today, Sheriff Swann?"

"Mary Margaret wanted me to ask if you'd help out with the festival. David won't be able to make it, and she'd like to know if you'd fill in to sit in at the dunking game." She revealed.

The dunking game, Gold could only imagine the line that'd be waiting for a chance to make him take a dip. "Thanks, but no thanks, Sheriff Swann, as much as I truly would enjoy getting plunged in a tank of icy water, I think I'll pass."

"Come on, we'd raise a lot of money for the school." Emma rebuffed with a slight smile.

Gold nodded. "Probably enough to buy a completely new school with all the money set to dunking me. I don't think I'll be in attendance though."

"Alright." Emma shrugged nonchalantly. With a slight goodbye she passed on, striding down the street. In her head however, she was cursing her luck.

Gold scoffed as he began to head towards home. Him go to a festival? No, he and the citizens of Storybrooke had sort of a nonverbal non-acknowledged agreement. He got to torment them all through the year except on special days where they could pretend there was no beast of Storybrooke holding the fate of their livelihoods.

But he was miserable, why shouldn't he make everyone else feel as such? Misery certainly did love company as the old saying went, and Gold was truly miserable since he had left that foul Harpy Regina. Stopping suddenly the wealthy business, man turned around, a cruel grin on his lips as he limped toward the festival with the prospects of making some feel such as he did.

~8~8~

The spring festival was a glorious occasion. The streets were thick with people who milled about enjoying the crisp spring air, and warmth. Stalls were filled with everything from homemade goods, to special treats, and mingled together in a merry fellowship of happiness.

Anna couldn't help but break into a small smile surrounded by all the cheer. Leroy, also known as the town drunk was sitting in a dunking booth, his feet dangling from his perch as he taunted people who missed the target that would send him in the water. Booths of ring toss, and squirt guns were lined with people playing the games for charity, and a small stream of those ducking in and out of the mysterious black tent of the fortune teller booth.

Anna stared at the black tent that melded with the darkness, it had bright blue swirls painted on the canvas with a wide shimmering eye in the middle. What would her future hold away from Gold, she wondered.

Making her way through the crowd she quickly slipped into the tent; even though it was fun and games, what could it hurt to ask?

~8~8~

Gold felt so very out of place amidst the crowds that thronged along. Everything was happy and cheerful, the complete opposite of him and how he felt. He could feel the glares of those who spotted him in the crowd boring into him. It was a 'what is he doing here' look that caught on like wildfire.

Who was he trying to kid, even if he had come for the wrong intentions, or so he had told himself, it was a mistake coming to a place where he wasn't wanted in such a large setting. Beasts did not come to festivities, but stayed hidden away in their caves and castles, only coming out to terrorize the helpless populace. There was only one person in his lifetime as the devious Rumpel and Mr. Gold who had ever seen him as anything different, and he had so cruelly pushed her away leaving her in a stasis where he didn't want her to go, but kept her at bay.

"What are you doing here, Gold?" A slurred voice asked from the crowd.

Turning, Gold saw the hulk of Moe French come stumbling towards him. His eyes were red and shot, the strong odor of whiskey practically wafting off his form. Many people got a tad wasted at festivities, but all was usually kept in a fair order.

"I said what are you doing here?" Moe echoed again this time with a loud burp as he swayed back and forth. "Look around, Gold, no body wants you here. Why do you have to come and ruin things for good folk?"

His words got a few mumbles of approval from the crowd, as other began to turn to the spectacle.

Planting his cane in front of him, with both hands Gold smiled thinly as if taking it in stride. "You're drunk Moe, why don't you have a seat and let these people go back to what they were doing?"

"Why don't you leave?" Another faceless voice in the crowd cried out.

This was met by even louder noise of agreement from the crowd.

"You heard us." Moe slurred nudging his head towards the exit. "Get."

Gold chuckled faintly shaking his head slightly with an air of threat. "Now you see I'm none to keen on taking orders from former flower salesmen who can't pay his debts on time."

Moe's face seemed to turn beet red, either from the alcohol or the embarrassment of being called out in public. Whatever it was the deadly mixture of inebriation and shame was to blame of taking Moe far over the edge.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he staggered closer to Gold his eyes flashing dangerously. "You take my van, my livelihood, and my daughter, you despicable beast. You can have this as well." He spat before dealing Gold a left to the face.

The blow from the hulking drunk sent Gold sprawling to the ground. In all honesty the move had taken him quite by surprise, he had wrongly assumed his reputation would shield him, even from a drunk.

It seemed to have also startled the citizens who watched him fall heavily to the asphalt. It seemed to be a sign that he wasn't a larger than life figure here in the midst of the festival. At the moment, he was only a man who'd made their lives hell. A bold soul suddenly threw a full cup of soda at the still reeling Mr. Gold dousing him in cold cola. It was as if a signal had come down to let the people vent their ire finally on the beast of Storybrooke.

"My husband works his fingers to the bone to pay your rent, Gold!"

"I can barely make ends meet since you foreclosed on my home!"

"You're nothing but a monster, Gold, a bloody, bloody beast!"

"You take advantage of a poor girl out a mental institute? How low are you, Gold?"

The words came loud from the crowd, invigorated by the anonymousness of being in such a large group. He couldn't identify the people who were assaulting him hidden in the throngs and dim lighting, they knew it and so did he.

Trying to protect himself from the bombardment of things being thrown at him, Gold tried to rise to run away. As he finally managed to get to his feet, a slip on the now wet ground sent him spilling down again, and this time he heard the knowing snap of his cane breaking in two as he went down again helpless to the salvo being hurled at him.

~8~8~

From inside the tent, Anna heard the noise when it began. As she waited her turn in line she dismissed it as a person already a bit drunk on the cheep booze the vendors sold, but then the voices got louder. Quirking her head to the side slightly she listened carefully, it sounded so familiar; could it be her father? She dismissed the notion with a slight shake of the head. Whatever was happening the sheriff would settle it out.

The voices were growing louder now, anger in their tones, as more joined in. People started talking all at once, curses and cries of rage along with the sounds of drinks splashing and other things being hurled. What in the world was going on?

Excusing herself from line the beauty fought her way out to see a mass of people encircled around one point. They were all yelling now, and throwing anything on hand: boxes of popcorn, drink, stray bottles, bought trinkets, and even small pebbles. Pushing her way through the crowd, Anna's endless curiosity begged to be relived to see just what the usual calm people of Storybrooke were so riled up over.

As she finally made it through, Anna gasped in shock to see Gold, veritably soaked, and surrounded by things that'd been tossed at him, his cane lying broken and forgotten somewhere by his side as he tried pitifully to get up.

In moments Anna's heart moved for him. It didn't matter what he had done, or what wall he had built around his heart. Moments of callousness were forgotten as she saw him laying there. "Stop! Stop it! Leave him alone!" She yelled running towards Gold. She stood in front of him bravely, her eyes searching and scanning the crowd. "Are you all a bunch of savages? Look at what you're doing to him."

The crowd fell silent at her words, the barrage of small trinkets and junk food coming to a staggering halt. People cast glances at one another, some a bit ashamed; they had gotten carried away in their fury.

"Belle?" Gold murmured in disbelief as he wiped a hand across his face to see through the liquid that doused him, and tried to rise. Could it really be her?

Turning back to him the brown haired beauty, knelt down beside him. Wordlessly, she put an arm under him helping him rise from the wet earth.

Flopping his arm around her, he stared at her for a moment through blurry eyes, it was her, she had come to his rescue for once. But why, he certainly did not deserve saving?

Her face was marbled with concern as she touched a delicate hand to his forehead bringing back a glossy crimson. "You're bleeding; let's get you home."

Looking around once more Anna saw her father standing at the head of the crowd. She knew without a doubt he had been responsible for what had just occurred. For a moment their eyes met, making Moe pause, he seemed to go flush with shame and back away into the night unable to face his daughter accusing look.

Focusing back to Gold, Anna stoically helped him along, out of the festival area. The crowd parted with every step as maid and battered business man headed for home.

Ironically enough it was the same home Emma Swann was just stealing out from. She made certain everything was as she'd found it as she headed out into the night back towards the festival. Her head was swirling with confusion and useful information concerning what she had discovered about Annabelle and Gold.

~8~8~

From the fortune teller tent, Regina, dressed as some mysterious palm reader, for her specific booth, watched the pair leaving at a painfully slow gait out into the night. Although she hadn't necessarily played her full hand in the sudden mob, the outcome of her small part made her grin from ear to ear in wicked pleasure. All according to plan, of course.


	15. Why?

_A/N: Thanks for all reading and reviewing! You guys are still wonderful. Side note: this was supposed to have gone up yesterday, but my computer decides it hates me and doesn't want to work right :/_

**~8~8~**

Gold awoke the next morning with his head throbbing in a dulled pain that emanated all about his skull. A sharp stab felt like a knife was gouged in his head as he opened his eyes warily to the light of day.

Sun light was filtering through open windows, the blue curtains lazily shifting in the cool breezes that wafted through his room carrying the scents of the spring. Looking about he found that he was in his bed. How had he gotten there? What had happened? The last thing he vaguely remembered was people all around tossing things at him, their voices almost as one leering at him, venting their ire to the hated Mr. Gold.

He remembered being helpless, with no way to defend his person against the objects being hurled at him, his cane shattered and useless, and then she arrived like some angel come down to earth; pressing through the throngs to be at his side. Belle had come to his aid, helping him, and guiding him away from the wolves and their snapping jaws.

Sitting up with just a touch of vertigo swirling around his head, he found Belle sitting in a chair by his bedside, her head and upper torso lying on the bed as she slept soundly in such an awkward position. Her russet curls fell pleasantly about her face in loose tendrils, yet he could see she slept as if anxious. Had she stayed by his side all night?

"Belle?" He called her name confusingly, giving her a slight shove to rouse her awake.

The chestnut haired beauty's eyes fluttered open as she looked about sleepily, more than likely wondering where she was as well. Gold could see the night's events coming back to her mind slowly, as her eyes widened.

"You're awake." She pointed out obviously, her tone laced with huge amounts of relief. She placed her delicate hand over his own, squeezing slightly, her eyes searching his with visible concern that touched him in a way that confused him. "How are you feeling?"

Gold grimaced as his head burst in an array of fresh pain. "Like I got my head spilt wide open." He replied dryly. "What happened? I only remember flashes."

"You got cornered by an angry mob." Anna revealed gently. Shaking off the last effects of a tumultuous sleep she stood up, and rolled her now stiff shoulders from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. "I contacted Dr. Whale after I got you home. He told me to call him as soon as you woke, so sit tight, I'll be back soon."

As she dutifully disappeared out of the room, Gold let himself take a moment to gather himself and sort the situation. He'd been cornered, assaulted, insulted, and finally led home by the one person he thought would never make an effort to save his skin. The one person who'd only shown caring to him that he'd pushed away.

Looking down he found himself in a pair of his fresh night clothes on his person. Had she dressed him? At the thought Gold couldn't help but feel very vulnerable and indecent, his throat drying, and a very faint tint of red briefly coming to his cheeks as he imagined her undressing him in his half conscious state.

"Good news, Dr. Whales is on his way." Anna stated as she slipped back into Gold bedroom.

Even though she cleaned the place often enough, it never ceased to surprise her how…simple it was given that he was the richest man in town. There was a king sized bed with red silk sheets, a mahogany wardrobe, and dresser that filled the room. Other than a few small items it looked rather humble.

Gold smiled faintly at her as he shifted slightly in the bed. "Very well. Tell me, did you by any chance…" He was too cowardly to finish the sentence, but instead drew attention to the plain white tee and pants beneath.

Anna's eyes widened, as her face caught afire at his implication. "Oh…um well, some one had to get you out of that sticky suit." She admitted, biting her bottom lip warily as if he would be mad at her actions.

"I assume you didn't try to wash the suit." He managed to stammer lamely out his mouth before the awkwardness completely overtook them.

Her look of alert was instantaneous as she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Crap." She muttered lowly. With out another word, she took off to try and save the expensive suit.

Gold on the other hand couldn't have cared less; it was only fabric. The only thing he truly cared about was trying desperately to recall the feel of her hands smoothing across his skin in his half conscious state.

~8~8~

It took the good doctor of Storybrooke about thirty minutes to show up. As Anna let him in, she couldn't help, but draw a thin frown upon her lips as Emma Swann followed him in.

The sheriff of Storybrooke held a guilty expression about her usual incredulous demeanor. Who would have known the one time something major like a mass assault went down; she was half way across town breaking into the person who was being assaulted house. She hadn't been on her job as protector of Storybrooke, and for that a bit of guilt did sink through her.

"What are you doing here?" Anna practically growled to Emma, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

Emma crossed her arms, taking a furtive glance at the brown haired beauty, meeting Annabelle's hostile look with one of her own. "Some one got assaulted, Anna. It's my job to investigate."

"And it's my job to check on the patient." Whale butted in nervously as if desperately not wanting to be caught between the two angry women. Shouldering a blue duffel bag with the Storybrooke hospital logo printed on it, the good doctor bounded up the stairs to check on his patient.

The two women left alone downstairs sized one another up for a moment, their eyes cutting and searching. It was Emma who turned away first, taking a few steps to a nearby cabinet, looking though the glass to the trinkets within. "So, how are you and Gold?"

"Why do you want to know? Can't wait to tell all of Storybrooke what Mr. Gold and his whore are up to? Maybe relate to those gossip mongers how we hunt down children and skin them for their pelts while you're at it." Anna snapped angrily.

This woman had no right to pry when nothing was her business. How dare she even ask something so personal.

Emma flinched at the harsh words, though spun to face Anna, her mouth forced in a thin hard frown. "I know you don't believe me, but I didn't tell anyone about you and him." The woman was so defensive for no reason that Emma could see. She could still remember the packed bag on the bed, and the note left on the counter from the night she had broken in. That hadn't seemed like Anna was 'in love' with Gold, yet here she stood defending their…whatever they had.

Taking a step forward the sheriff dropped her voice as if some one could have been listening, her eyes dancing with concern. "I just want to help. If he's making you stay here some how, I can get you to safety."

"He's not making me stay here." Anna assured. "Were would you get such a redicul-"

"Miss Swann, Gold would like to have a word with you." Dr. Whale interrupted as he tramped down the stairs. He smiled faintly at Anna as he produced a clip board and pen from his bag. "I just have a few things to go over with you, Miss French."

Neither woman moved for a moment, casting one another, distrustful glances trying to discover what the other knew. At length, Emma sighed and relented making her way up the stairs.

~8~8~

"May I just ask, Sheriff Swann, where were you during the festival supposedly keeping the peace as is your job to do so?" Mr. Gold asked dryly as the glowering sheriff entered his room.

Emma's eyes narrowed caustically as she slowly neared the bed. "Some thing else came up across town. I can't be everywhere at once." She lied as she dug into her pocket for a small note pad. "Anyone you want to press charges on?"

Gold spat out a faint mirthless chuckle, glaring at the sheriff. "Miss Swann it was a mob. The only one I can identify properly was Moe French." He tapped his left cheek where an ugly purplish black bruise was splayed across his face. "He gave me that last night in his drunken state."

"Anna's father?" She paused for a moment, letting the news sink into her fertile mind before she scribbled down on the pad. "Fine, I'll go pick him up and see what he says." The sudden resurgence of bad blood between Gold and Mr. French, Anna's refusal to admit something was wrong? Emma knew for certain a piece of the puzzle was missing from her night's raid of his home. If only she could figure out what it might be she could get to the bottom of the situation.

"Something not right here." She glared accusingly at him as she slipped the yellow note pad back into her jacket. "I'm certain you know blackmail is a very serious offense. If you're somehow forcing Annabelle to stay here…" She left the threat linger unsaid, but her growling tone spoke volumes.

"Blackmail?" Gold shook his head. "I'm not blackmailing her; she stays because she wants to."

"Which is why when I passed her room, it looked like no one was staying there, and a bag by the foot of the bed all packed and ready to go?" She refuted. In reality it had been last night she'd had seen it when she broke in, but gold didn't that.

His brow furrowed at her words in genuine confusion. "What?" Her things had been packed away?

"Yeah, and now with Mr. French assaulting you and her refusal to leave, you can see how some one might take this. Did you force her to stay?" She asked; her eyes locked to Gold's.

Gold didn't blink as they stared one another down. "No, Sheriff Swann. I do not, and will not make her stay if she doesn't wish to. Now I suggest, you get out and finally start doing your job instead of playing Nancy Drew."

"Alright, Gold." Emma complied as she took a slow step to the door. Why could she still not detect a lie from him? This puzzle made less sense each passing day. "But I will figure out what's going on here." She promised then turned to leave.

Gold allowed himself a weary sigh as he listened carefully to the footsteps of the sheriff grow fainter as she departed from his home. Her revelation of the packed bag was a fact that made his heart clench. Had Anna had been planning to leave because he had spurned her? Why not, when the only person she relied on turned his back on her.

Why had she even come to his aid at all after all he had done for the past few weeks was shunning her in his anger? Nobody ever came to the beast's rescue, especially those who felt as if even the beast had repelled them.

"Gold?" Anna spoke his name gently, severing his confusing contemplations. She stood at the doorway, a tray with a few items on it in her hands looking at him expectantly. "Dr. Whale said you should try to eat something." She explained with a faint shrug.

Padding quickly to his bedside, the beauty laid the tray on the beds edge carefully not to tip over the bowl of cereal on the tray. Plucking up a stack of bandages lying on the tray, she unrolled them skillfully. "Let me change the dressing on that gash first."

"Why?" Gold asked quietly, staring at the kind Belle.

Anna pried the old piece of bandage off, tossing it in a waste bin as she shrugged. "Dr. Whale said-."

"No not that." He interrupted with a slight hiss of pain at her ministrations. "Why didn't you leave?"

Anna tried not to show her surprise at his knowledge of her departure. How in the world had he known she'd once been planning to slip away?

Cleaning off the wound with water, her brow knit together furtively. "How did you know?"

"A little birdie tipped me off." He replied with a slight wince at the sting of pain as Anna cleaned the cut. He tactfully left out that 'little birdie' was Sheriff Swann who had uncovered her plan to slip away. "So why haven't you left? Surely it must have been the perfect opportunity."

Anna remained silent for a moment as she dabbed a cloth into cool water again to clean the gash. She'd not dare tell him she couldn't abandon him. She dare not admit the sight of him on the littered asphalt helpless and at the mercy of the angered citizens had made her heart lurch in fear for him.

Her thoughts of flight had been dashed as she knelt down to help him up; she wouldn't leave him in such a state. "There was no one else." She stated. "After all you've done for me this was the least I could do in return."

But after he had been so callous and cruel towards her? Building his walls of isolation around his heart to try and repel her? What of his hostile words that he spewed because of his thoughtless anger towards her when she had done nothing wrong? Gold was confounded as to why she hadn't been hurling things in his moment of helplessness with the rest of them. He certainly deserved it from her most of all.

Instead she had taken him home and tenderly cared for him. While anyone else would have left him on the street.

Shaking his head slightly he gently pushed her hand away; the wound momentarily forgotten. "But why? After these past weeks how I have treated you? You could have just as easily turned away and left me. No one would have blamed you. On the contrary they'd have probably cheered you on."

He well knew the citizens of Storybrooke would have readily accepted her if she showed the same amount of disgust they did towards him. It would have been a way of finally getting away from the beast and the start of normalcy again for her, but she had chosen to stand for him braving the face of more gossip and scrutiny. It made no sense!

"I couldn't stand there and watch you get pelted with popcorn and rocks." She replied simply; attempting to put the bandage in place. It was a far greater reason for her actions, but one she kept tucked away in her heart. "Now let me finish this bandage."

He struggled slightly, trying to push her away, a gnawing notion welling up with in him that made him feel like he couldn't breath. It was an all to familiar experience he had felt before, and one that scared him more than anything in this world or the other. He knew that wasn't the real reason. There was a deeper meaning to her rescue.

"Not until you stop dodging my question." He snarled trying to mask the panic coming into his voice. "Why did you save me?" He persisted, his onyx eyes searching Anna's intently, begging to know what possessed her to have saved the beast. He grabbed her wrist that held the bandage, holding it tight, desperately for an answer.

"Let me go." She whimpered, trying to yank free, but Gold's grip was much stronger than she anticipated.

"Why?" He barked again, fervently.

"I just…"

"Why?"

"Gold!"

"Why!"

"Because I love you, you stupid man!" Anna finally yelled as the words erupted raggedly from her throat.

The tension that had been building for weeks finally broke asunder revealing what she had tried so hard to deny and hide away. For the first time admitting aloud what had been growing in heart since she'd first arrived in his home, since he'd first smiled at her, since he'd first spoken her name.

Anna let the bandage fall to the bed, as he released her from his grip, her face a mix of emotions that Gold couldn't identify or recognize, so intertwined together playing upon her beautiful face. "I love you. Why can't you see that?" She whispered disparagingly, her voice catching tightly in her throat.

Before he could reply, even if he would reply, she turned away flitting out the room so he would not see the tears that broke free with the admission.

_I love you_ three words she had uttered what felt like a lifetime ago, and yet still had the same effect on him now as she professed them again. To love him? No one loved the beast, he was not meant to be loved, and yet here she was in another time and place, and realm, her feelings not changing even in the face of the stronghold that surrounded his heart. Of all the things he'd done, how he had shut her out, how could she still love him?

He remembered the first time that word escaped her lips. _True love._ No it couldn't be. He had grabbed her by her arms practically shaking her, yelling that no one could ever love him. Not her, not somthing so beautiful, and wonderful as Belle.

She had offered him her love and he had thrown it back in her face rejecting her heart in place of keeping his power and position. He rejected it because it because he was afraid, he knew; afraid of something outside his control. Her claiming him to be a coward had been spot on.

Now here she was again admitting feelings he was certain she'd never remember or feel towards him. Those feelings had only been a trick; he had told himself before. She had used her words, and preyed upon his feelings for the dark queen. Or she had wanted to slay the beast, and be the hero she'd always dreamt of being. And yet she had helped despite his cold taciturn nature towards her.

Could her words have been true?

Could it be that she truly, loved one such as he? Did he love one such as her? He certainly didn't feel worthy enough to posses her love and yet there it was for the taking once more. If only he would take it.

Gold was many things, but a fool was not one of them, especially when he saw something as rare as love bare itself a second time before one such as he. It was rare the first time she had offered, but a second was on par with a miracle. Would he be so foolish or scared as to shun it again?

~8~8~

Anna hadn't bothered to halt the flow of tears as they brooked down her face. She didn't try to wipe the sheen of them away as they glistened on her cheeks. She let wayward strands of her chestnut mane stick to the salty liquid as she looked out of the small kitchen window.

There was no taking back those words now, they had been said, her heart had been bared and raw to him at the confession. Anna couldn't help but feel like being dumped in a vat of heated emotions: relief for finally letting such feelings free, fear at his reaction, second guessing herself, and anger for not keeping it walled inside like she had for so long.

She sighed, a hand rubbing her forehead; it was a mess, a huge complicated awkward mess that she saw no way to fixing except for her to disappear and never see him again. But even that thought at the moment was to painful to think of.

The familiar tapping of a cane suddenly echoed from the stairs. It was the spare one she had found in his closet and hooked by his bedside. He shouldn't have been up so soon, but she knew not much could keep the tenacious Gold down. Anna listened carefully, her heart beating in tandem with each thump as they got nearer and nearer. He would surely kick her out now. He, the callous Mr. Gold was told by a crazy woman that she loved him? That would off kilter even the most understanding of people.

Her heart felt as though it jumped into her throat and stayed there as he appeared in the doorway. The left side of his face was discolored from the brutal punch her father had dealt him; the crimson gash still un-bandaged.

"I…Gold…what I said…" She stammered until her words drabbled off to a stop in sheer embarrassment. She couldn't and wouldn't deny her words, but she needed to say _something _to show she wasn't a complete babbling moron_._

He remained silent, stalking closer to her in his limping gait. A touch of fear filled Anna at his strange silence, what was he going to do? He was closer now, so very close, their bodies just inches apart.

They stared at one another for a moment in dead silence; though Anna felt as if her heart could be heard drumming through out Storybrooke. "Gold…" She tried speaking again, but halted as if his intent gaze had forcefully shut her mouth.

Anna could only watch as a silent spectator as Gold cupped her face in his hands gently, his thumb smoothing over her soft skin, wiping the tears away. The touch brought a burst of warmth to Anna as she stood gazing back at his eyes; blue staring into midnight black.

After such a kind gesture, he paused for only a heartbeat before he tenderly pressed his lips against her own.


	16. Revelations

_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing you all are lovely!_

**~8~8~**

For Mr. Gold the world stood absolutely still, time itself seemed not to exist. In that one moment he was away from everything and everyone accept her; lost in the enchantment of her velvet lips, the warmth and sweetness of her mouth against his own. No curse, no Regina, no Storybrooke. Only Belle, his Belle.

Finally what felt like an eternity, and yet only a few precious seconds he parted from her with the linger sensation of her still tingling on his lips, and with a heavy pang of regret that the moment was gone. He truly didn't know what would happen next, what would she do now that he had kissed her?

Her lashes hooded her blue eyes as Gold stood there watching her intently for any hint of what was running through her head. They didn't move and they didn't speak for long moments only simply staring at one another in the huge kitchen, daring the other for the first move.

Gold's features furrowed with concern, even though the action caused him to wince in pain from the wound on his forehead. Should he say something? But then what was there to say?

Swallowing hard he dabbed his lips quickly with his tongue before deeming to speak. "Belle?" For all his long minutes of frantically working out what to say that was as far as he got before his mind drew a complete blank.

His throat caught tightly, as slowly her head tilted up to look at him. Her maple curls hid some of her face, but her cobalt eyes searched his slowly as if trying to memorize his features, or place them perhaps. To Gold he felt as if those eyes could see every secret tucked inside of him, he was powerless to her warm gaze.

"Rum." She acknowledged assuredly. There was no uncertainty to the name, she knew for a fact it was him.

He nodded slowly once; daring to confirm the special moniker she had called him in his castle ages ago. "Yes."

Inside his heart fluttered at a rapid tempo. She remembered now fully, of that he was certain. There were no snatches of memories, but full ones of this world and the last. How would she react when she remembered how he had turned her out, and shut her away from his heart. Would her confession of love be taken back? It was no less than he deserved.

A sigh of relief mingled with light bubbling laughter filled the kitchen, banishing Gold's fears like light banishes darkness, as Anna wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I knew it was you. I thought I was crazy; they said I was mad how I went on about some man named Rum. But I know truly without a hint of doubt that you are him."

The moment he had kissed her, everything had snapped back in order in Annabelle's mind. The once brief images that flitted about in her head were reformed with a vivid clarity. She rebuilt the moments of leaving with him, living with him, secretly falling in love with him. She remembered that her name was not Annabelle, but Belle, and she was not from this place.

She remembered kissing him, and he spurning her offered love, breaking her heart in tiny pieces as he cast her away. He said he wanted his power more than her, and yet here he was settling her mind and repairing the brokenness with one kiss _True loves kiss_. Despite what he said about not wanting her, she had always known different.

She knew what lurked inside his heart; it would always be there even if he denied it to the end of time. Holding him tightly in her arms, she didn't want to let him go. Rum, her Rum!

~8~8~

"You're looking at some serious charges, Mr. French." Emma stated flatly as she dropped into her chair. A Styrofoam cup of coffee warmed her hands as she stared incredulously at Moe French.

The man was a mess, his gray shirt and jeans crumpled, his bloated form almost taking a faint sickly yellow tint, clear little rivulets of sweat brooking down the side of his graying temple, and the strong stench of a different menagerie of alcohol to top it all off.

He fiddled with his thick fingers nervously, casting wary glances all about the room, as if some figment of nightmare would appear at any moment. "W-what kind of T-trouble?"

Taking a sip of the scalding hot brew, the sheriff carelessly threw a manila folder across the table to Mr. French. "Assault and battery, public intoxication, starting a riot, disturbing the peace." Emma rolled off the list of charges as the former flower salesmen ruffled through the small folder frantically flipping the pages again and again as if they would read differently.

His eyes scanned over the words almost in disbelief, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. He looked back up to Emma, plain cold fear dancing in his eyes that intrigued Miss Swann.

"I had a little too much to drink, and it's Mr. Gold we're talking about here! Name me one person who wouldn't want to give him a left to the jaw!" He protested; his usual tones laced with dread.

Setting her cup down, Emma shifted in her chair so that she was leaning over the table. She could see in his eyes he was willing to do almost anything to stay out of the clutches of the justice system which would work just fine for her. "I could write the charges off. Even Gold admitted it was a mob that attacked him, he would never be able to prove that you were the one that assaulted him even if we both know you did."

A look of relief bloomed upon Mr. French's face, his shoulders slumping slightly, as a loud sigh passed his lips. "So you'll help me right?"

"First." Emma lips dipped into a hard frown as she leaned back. "I want you to tell me about the situation between Mr. Gold and your daughter, Annabelle. If you tell me the truth, I promise I'll do everything I can to get the charges dropped."

Mr. French's brow scrunched in confusion as he quirked his head slightly to the side. After a moment he shook his head slightly in confusion. "Why do want to-?"

"I want to know what's going on." She admitted bluntly, her eyes narrowing. Taking up the cup again she took a small sip, her eyes never leaving the hulk of a man before her. "Start talking."

Drumming his fingers on the steel desk, Moe took one last good look around the room as if Mr. Gold could have been standing in a corner, his beady little eyes staring at him in a dare to say a word. "Look, after Gold took my van my life took a downturn. Things were tough. When Anna got released she tried finding work."

"And succeeded apparently." Emma concluded.

Moe nodded his head once, sadly. "Yes, but I didn't know it was Gold who she was supposed to be working for. All she told me was that she found a job at the Storybrooke cleaning Co. Eventually I found out, and asked her about working for him." Emma watched with a slight bit of astonishment, as the former flower salesmen's face, wrenched in anger, his nostrils flaring, and face taking on a hint of crimson. He curled his fist up to stop from shaking. "She said something about him being a master or lover. I asked if she was sleeping with him; she refused to answer. I know my Anna; she'd never do something of that nature on her own. She'd never go that low. I told her to quit, we would find another way, but she refused."

"So you think Mr. Gold has been some how blackmailing and using her." Emma asked curiously her brow arched.

Moe nodded, his lips curled in a snarl. "What else would you expect from a beast like Gold?"

Snatching up the file again, Emma put it in a safe place, though she flashed the now grocery clerk an accusatory glare. "Knowing all this why didn't you come here to ask for help? For months she's been there doing who knows what with him and I have to drag you here under charges of you assaulting him."

"I…um…well." Moe stammered his jowls wobbling nervously, as his eyes darted about unable to meet Emma's knowing glance that seemed to burn through his corpulent flesh.

"You didn't want to be embarrassed." She dead panned, filling in the space that he couldn't. She spat a mirthless little chuckle of disgust, shaking her head. "You couldn't take another blow to your pride, so you cut ties from her making everyone else think she'd done it on her own to balm your ego. You left her at the mercy of Mr. Gold."

It never ceased to amaze Emma how selfish others could be when some one else was in danger. It practically made her want to give up on the entire human race.

Moe looked up to her, his eyes filmed with tears that he kept back with a rapid series of blinks. His hands outstretched as if trying to give an explanation. He paused for a moment as if realizing there was no explanation to give. He rejected her because of her association.

Shutting his mouth, he flipped his baseball cap on, grabbed his old jacket and plodded out the station, his head hung in shame. There were no words he could say.

Emma watched him leave, all too happy to see him go, her lips turned in disgust. Thanks to him not wanting to bring the situation to light in favor of salving his pride, it would be difficult trying to pin anything on the cunning Mr. Gold who always had an ace up his sleeve. With a sigh, Emma ran her hand through her honey tresses trying to think of some way to prove the hidden actions of the pawnbroker Mr. Gold.

~8~8~

"So what happened?" Gold asked, slowly stirring his cup of tea. "After I…" Looking down at the brown brew to see his reflection, he couldn't bring himself to finish. After he had shunned her, cast her out into a world he should have known would reject her for her affiliation with him.

They were sitting in his living room, taking opposite sides of the couch that faced the now cold fireplace. The curtains in the room were pulled back, suffusing the room in warmth and light that felt as if it were sinking into them on the warm spring day.

Anna turned to him, though her eyes seemed as though she was looking back into the distance, a memory coming into place. "After you freed me." She filled in for him gently. "I started on my way back home."

She remembered well the lonely nights in the dark forest with only a pitiful fire for companionship and protection to stave off the fangs and claws of the night that wanted so badly to grab at her. But they always held their distance, for what reason she never knew, but she liked to imagine sometimes some lingering essence of him was still on her, protecting her in a way. She would be curled up under her light green cloak, thinking of him, always thinking of him.

Sometimes she'd come across and inn or tavern and spend her nights in the hazy shadowy glow of smoke and a large warm hearth oblivious to the hearty songs and stories told about the tables to friends who drank and joked and enjoyed their lives.

Once she had come across a love struck dwarf, in a tavern in the Wild Woods. A kindred spirit to her own, miserable without his love, wanting desperately to be with them. She knew those raging feelings all to well; they were her curse. It was one of the rare occasions she'd talked to another on the long trek homeward. She hoped at least he could be with his love even if she was bound to go through her life away from the one she would never stop loving.

"When I got home my father was less than pleased to see me." She revealed quietly after letting out a wavering breath.

Even now she could remember the shocked or horrified glances of courtiers and nobles as she walked through the halls of her father's kingdom. She, who was supposedly to live out the rest of her existence as a servant to the hated Rumpelstiltskin had arrived out of the blue one dreary winter's night.

Stifling a shudder that crawled up her spine, she shifted slightly. "Gaston had gone missing, my father didn't believe me when I said you had let me go, he thought it was some sort of trick or I had escaped and you would come after me. And above it all…" She paused for a moment, a muscle twitching in her jaw. "He thought that…well even a monster needs some one to warm their bed at night. In his eyes I was tainted in every way imaginable. Before he even thought about allowing me back I needed to be 'purified.'"

Cleanses of flame, scourges, flaying…The words that Regina had spat at Gold still felt as if she had said them moments ago, causing his heart to wrench. He wasn't there to protect her when he should have been. With a wave of his hand he could have halted the torment put about her body. "He tortured you." He managed to say through a dry throat.

"No. He was going to send clerics in to do so, though he never got a chance." Belle shook her head. "I was locked in the tower, trying desperately to find a way of escape before they came. Then _she _showed up."

Belle could remember the feeling of unease, and the shivering sensation that felt like cobwebs faintly brushing across her skin at the magic that had entered the tower. It had been the woman she'd met on the road, her ruby red lips thinned in a slight superior grin.

"The Dark Queen as you called her. The one that tricked me into betraying your trust of me. She arrived and offered me a means of escape."

"How?" Gold asked, his mind combing through the many spells that could have been used to help her. He could have detected the Harpy wasn't telling the truth if she had flat out said a whole lie, some of it though had to have been true.

"A spell. One that would make it look like me, sound like me, feel like me, but it wouldn't be; a shell of sorts. A 'mirror image' as she termed it." Belle distinctly remembered the woman in black briskly walking about the room, casting everything under her sharp hawk like glare as she casually told the beauty the fate that awaited her.

"At first I told her no, after the hand she had played taking me away from you. I wanted no part of it. Then she talked of scourges and flaying, and I got scared." Belle admitted, her tone almost ashamed.

"_Rum will not let this happen to me." Belle snarled to the trite woman who calmly stood before her, relaying a fate Belle dreaded. _

"_My dear he doesn't care for you; to do so would admit a weakness. Rumpel can do many things, but show weakness is not among them. He does not love you. He will hear your cries on the wind as you are tortured, calling for him, wanting him to come and take you away, but will simply shut the windows in his castle." She replied, with a large grin clearly enjoying Belle's pain. _

Belle shook her head banishing the memory away. "I believed her venomous words. I didn't trust her, but anything would have been better than awaiting torture." Belle uttered a faint mirthless chuckle; shaking her head. "How wrong I was. After she cast her spell, she transported us. I thought I had escaped only to find myself in another prison-her dungeon."

"So it was Regina who locked you up all along." Gold concluded, almost growling. A hatred, such as he had never known but for one other, came surging through him at the thought of Belle being alive somewhere in the fetid hole of Regina's palace.

"Yes. She came to see me sometimes while I was her prisoner. It was always to either gloat, or torture me." Belle visibly shivered then, unable to keep it at bay with the thoughts. "It took me a while, but I realized the pattern. When she came to gloat it was always because she thought she got one up on you, but when she came to torture me, I knew you had managed to thwart or anger her in some way. I remember one occasion, the worst, where the pain was so bad it felt as if all my bones were breaking as she cast her magic on me. Through the whole thing all I could do was laugh at her, because I knew you had beaten her in a no way out situation. I must have seemed truly insane; half screaming half laughing."

With a slight shrug Belle let the memory fall away. "After that she left me in the dungeons to rot; never seeing me again. Then one morning I woke in an asylum. I had memories from here, but ones of the old world as well. Until this morning, I thought they were only due to mental problems."

Her eyes seemed to come back into focus, as she stared at him, a small smile coming to her face at the sudden thought of her mental curse broken. "True loves kiss, correct?"

They remained quiet for a time, letting the revelations sink in of what had transpired. Gold grimaced as he watched the darkened hearth, and the black smears of charcoal soot curled across the hearth. She had gone through so much simply because of him and his fear. For the life of him he still couldn't figure out why she was still here now with all her knowledge and not trying to run away from him.

"Can you forgive me?" He blurted suddenly warily. His hand traced the beautiful blue flower paint on his chipped cup absently. Mentally he prepared for the 'no', or an answer simply being that to much had occurred for that to be an option.

"What you're really asking is can I still love you." Belle replied quietly.

She had always been an insightful one, Gold knew. He turned to face her directly, only nodding slowly as a reply. He could understand all to well if it was a resounding no, or that her feelings had changed. Whose wouldn't after all he had done?

Belle grinned gently, as she moved closer to him. It was now Gold's turn to feel frozen as her body neared his. He barely felt his arms encircling her as she faced him only inches apart. She kissed him wonderously slow, savoring the taste of his mouth, her fingers absently entangling into his hair.

"I love you." She finally managed to say again as she parted away from the kiss. Their breathing was heavy and sharp as they searched one another. Her body was comfortably pressed against his own, their lips barely brushing as she whispered to him. "I meant it then and I mean it now. Deals, queens, and curses will never change that, Rumpelstiltskin."

~8~8~

Back in her office, Regina grinned from ear to ear in devilish glee. The private almost heartwarming picture flickering on her computer screen was damning in every possible way.

A kiss, such a simple stupid little gestures of affection. Yet, it was one that like everything else around her would work for her benefit when the time arrived. It was foolproof now; there was no going back from this for one Mr. Gold. He had just successfully and knowingly sealed his fate. Such is what happened when people fell in _love_, they got weak and careless.

"Well, Rumpel it certainly took you long enough." Regina sneered at the picture before scrolling to the print button on her screen.


	17. Aces

_A/N: Thanks so much to all the readers and reviewers! Internet hugs for all!_

**~8~8~**

The office of the Madame Mayor looked as it usually did. Everything was how a normal study of a city official should be seen to the public: files tucked away in steel cabinets, the thrumming low hum of fax machines and copiers as they awaited use, and even the little worthless conjured pieces of paper from some college or other nailed up to the wall in her spacious office.

There were of course pictures of her adoptive son, resting on her mahogany desk, which displayed moments of birthdays and special events with the widely grinning Henry. To her, the pictures were an open admittance to just a touch of motherly love from the nearly compassionless mayor.

Regina leaned back in her burgundy leather armchair, allowing a feeling of absolute power sweep over her body as she gazed across her surroundings. True, it might look like any other office, but in reality it was a palace; the place where all schemes and plans were sewn and blossomed into life. And if it was a palace then truly she was queen. The place held many secrets some dark and some unfathomable, all waiting to be used at any given point should the need arise. Needless to say she was quite proud of the citadel she had built in this world.

A red light suddenly blinked in the corner of Regina's vision, briefly making her put aside the utterly pleasing feelings of ruler ship and tyranny. Clicking a button she spoke pleasantly into the mic as if she were oblivious to what the contact would be about.

"Yes what is it?" She asked her secretary, her tones bitterly sweet like poisoned honey.

The poor woman on the other end of the line sounded like a frightened mouse cornered by two ravenous cats that were waiting on a move from the other. "Um…ma'am, Mr. Gold asked me to contact you again for a _fifth _time." The secretary revealed; her voice almost laced with pleading to send the more than likely irate Gold into the mayor's office.

Regina had been making the pawnbroker wait for nearly half an hour simply because of the pleasant knowledge that Gold was under her time limits now. He wouldn't dare leave, or walk out and that itself filled the Madame Mayor with an evil giddiness knowing that she dictated what Rumpelstiltskin did.

"I forgot he was there." She replied nonchalantly, feigning an innocent slip of the mind. "Yes send him in, please."

Regina couldn't help but give a low chuckle as she detected a faint sigh of relief from her secretary before the line went dead and the red light blackened.

Putting on a tight smile she listened to the rhythmic tap of Gold's cane as he slowly lumbered down the hall, each step seemed to resound a burden knowing he was willingly letting her play him around. She could almost feel his anger pulsing from behind the door as he stood there for a moment, probably gathering himself, before walking in to face the object of his hatred.

"Good morning, Gold." Regina greeted with a wicked smirk playing upon her glossy ruby red lips.

Gold grimaced and grunted slightly as he sank into a chair across the large desk. Both his black leather gloved hands rested on the handle of his cane as he glared hatefully at her, almost forcefully holding back a snapping curse. "It was until you called. What do you want now, Regina?"

"Right down to business, are we?" Regina chuckled in mock scolding. "It can wait for a few moments. Tell me, how have you been since that nasty incident at the fair?"

Gold shrugged carelessly, feigning apathy; he could play this game of false niceties with Regina as good as any. "The bruises are healing nicely."

"Yes." The mayor drawled with just a touch of wicked malice. Picking at some invisible particle under her ruby painted nails she forced herself not to grin. "It's a good thing Annabelle was there or it could have gotten ugly."

At the mention of Belle, Gold couldn't help but let a flash of anger glimmer in his eyes as his jaw tightened. It infuriated that he so flagrantly had a wound Regina could prod at over and over to torment him.

"What do you want?" He spat; not wanting to be around the mayor longer than was possible. The words of Belle's tale came back to him now in her vile presence. Words of how Regina had tortured her, and locked her away sent fury flooding through his veins.

"Dr. Whale called me about your condition. He said Annabelle seemed genuinely concerned for you; not many can say that." Regina carried on as if Gold had not spoken at all. He could not demand anything of her anymore, run the show, or manipulate the end, she knew. His precious Belle was too important for him to even try now. No, he would swallow his pride and endure for as long as she chose to fancy the conversation.

Flicking her hand dismissingly at Gold's narrowed glare, Regina reached into a drawer handing Gold a plain thin white packet.

Gold stared at the pack incredulously before shifting his stony onyx gaze back to Regina, not daring to touch the pack unless told what it contained first.

"Still so suspicious." Regina reprimanded as she simply slid the packet over the desk letting it rest in front of him. "Just a small list of changes I want you to make with some of your debtors." She informed him easily.

A faint disbelieving snort escaped from Gold as his lips dipped into an even deeper frown. "No."

"No?" Regina echoed, though there was nothing but amusement in her voice, like he had said something completely ridiculous.

"I am no ones puppet!" He snarled dangerously. There had been a time when he could have laughed in her face at such actions of her trying to control him, but he knew better than anyone he was not in the best position in their little game.

Shaking her head sagely, the mayor of Storybrooke, stared at him like a parent would a petulant child. "Now, now, let's be rational, Gold. You wouldn't want your little maid taken would you?"

"Belle is safe. I made a few changes to my security so that your goons won't get to her. You should know you cannot play the same move on me twice; it will never work a second time." Gold rebuffed, trying hard to keep his temper in line.

"Safe." Regina mulled over the word, tapping her chin as if in thought. "How odd, I didn't think roaming the streets of Storybrooke in a storm was safe. I bet Sheriff Swann won't either. Oh and I do know better about playing my hand, Gold. That's why I must stay one move ahead."

Gold paused for a moment, his face giving away a tad of panic that zipped across his features before he could mask it with a neutral air. "Miss Swann won't believe you." He stated flatly, though his tone was less than confident.

"But she believes her gut feeling which is telling her that you are using dear little impressionable mentally unstable Annabelle for your own misdeed." Regina replied swiftly. Another grin spread upon her face as she looked at Gold's ever darkening features.

"How quick do you think Emma Swann would break down your door, guns blazing, equipped with a search warrant and rightfully drag the 'damsel in distress' out of the home? She does so have a knack of popping up in places she's not wanted at an alarming speed. And even after that, how quick do you think she could slap out papers linking you to some perverse scheme against the pretty maid? To put it simply, Gold, why would I need goons, when I have a perfectly good law official just waiting to snatch Belle away from the beast of Storybrooke?"

Staring at the mayor who now possessed an air of superiority, Gold knew that when it came to manipulating others there was no better than Regina Mills. He hated that fact but he had to admit it just the same. True, it was well known Emma had no love for the mayor, but she had been poking around far too much not to jump on a chance to take Belle, even if the request came from the mayor. She was just another bloody pawn in the ever dangerous game of power.

Gold could repel, Regina's thugs, or 'hired men' that would take Belle, but Swann was a different matter altogether. They both knew how special she was.

His eyes slowly fell upon the white packet, now with an ominous air that actually made him wary to pick it up. If he held it he would be catering to Regina. It would be another silent message of 'you have all the control'. The thought made him want to grit his teeth to the knowledge that he would have to bow to her will once more.

"I hate you." He hissed bluntly as he snatched up the pack and stuffed it into his suit pocket quickly as if someone would see him taking it.

Regina barked out a harsh grating laugh that echoed coldly through the room. "Trust me, Gold, the feeling is mutual."

He didn't respond to that, but only got up from the hard backed chair, visibly fuming, as he limped towards the door like a beaten dog. Regina waited patiently before he was halfway out her office, still savoring the fact he pandered to her just as he done the first time.

"One last thing, Gold." She uttered forcing him to stop. "What do you do after a queen has dismissed you?" She asked, placing her hand together before her.

Surely she couldn't be serious; here and now in this day and age given where they were. Gold inwardly shook his head steeling his resolve; he wouldn't do it, he was Rumpelstiltskin for heavens sake!

"Gold, I'm waiting." Regina trilled vilely pleasant. "Unless of course you have changed your mind and want Miss Swann rummaging around your business."

Turning back, Regina could see the cold fury in his eyes that flicked like bright embers of his hate. She could almost see him shaking in rage, the hand on his cane curled in a death grip around the gold gilded handle.

A few second passed in dead silence, before Mr. Gold dipped in a low bow then turned away and stomped off, leaving a victoriously cackling Regina behind. She pleasantly listened to the unnecessary hard thumps of his cane as he all but barged out in a fury that brought a smile to her face. Leaning back once more in her chair, Regina couldn't help but think how good it felt to be a controlling queen in a palace once again.

~8~8~

Gold could barely hold back his scalding anger as he strode through the streets of Storybrooke. People usually avoid the cold, cruel Mr. Gold as he walked among them, but today they literally stepped aside, almost feeling the heat of his fury as if it was a physical force pushing them away.

The nerve of that conniving, scheming, toad! Gold thought bitterly as he turned down the final street that led to home. He would make her pay, once he found a way from under her thumb. She would curse the day she ever had the gall to blackmail Mr. Gold using the lovely Belle as her pawn.

The sudden thought of Belle, safe and waiting there for him put a bit of ice to the fury, but not nearly enough to quench it all. With a curse, he paused for a moment, and dug into his suit pocket to take out the pack. He practically yanked it open as he took out the first and only sheet of paper. What fury had been quelled re-ignited a thousand times brighter as he read the words. He could almost imagine Regina's smirk as she had typed it out. _Foreclose on the Storybrooke cleaning Co._

He crumpled the paper in his shaking grip, taking out what ire he could on the note. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had burst into flames from his rage as he tossed it to the ground to be destroyed in a muddy puddle.

Forcefully he turned back down the street, limping towards the Storybrooke first national bank to make a few changes on the accounts Regina desired him to; cursing her name darkly with every step.

~8~8~

Belle hummed to herself quietly as she dipped her hands in soapy water; washing a few dishes. She hummed tunes that she had sung long ago in his castle. They were light hearted little ditties that made her smile and the chores seem to fly by as she dusted and swept the empty halls of the Dark Castle. They had been good times, she remembered, only him and her, going through the days unable to identify what was growing for the other in their hearts but knowing it was something different and special.

"What is that you're humming?" Gold asked smoothly, coming up from behind.

Before she could reply his arms wrapped around her body, pulling himself close. Belle shivered pleasantly at the skimming warmth of breath shifting by her ear, and the feel of his mouth as he kissed her delicate neck.

Rum was always showing her small gestures of affection tucked away in the privacy of his…their home. Belle had often thought, rather amusingly, he was making up for lost time of not having her close, but in a way, so was she.

Turning to face him, Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling lovingly at him. "An old tune from Avonlea." She revealed freely.

"Pretty." He replied simply, a soft smile coming to his lips. Even in his rage, Belle could always quench the anger that burned in an unholy inferno inside him.

A hand went up to tenderly brush the russet curls from her lovely face. Gold still could barely believe she was there and in his arms, alive and safe. But it came at a price, everything did, and his price was being under Regina's thumb, doing as she bid him with his business.

She wrinkled her nose and smiled almost admonishingly at him as she clucked her tongue. "If I remember correctly you used to term it as being worse than the noise of a cat that just had a bath."

Those had been special moments in the months she had stayed there, joking back and forth with her with no true malice to be had in his words. But had she known that it was only a bit of fun? It had been such a long time. His brow furrowed slightly, a small frown tipping at the edges of his lips.

"I knew you were joking." She revealed with a chuckle before he could say a word.

His shoulders slumped slightly in relief at her words. It was odd how he could still feel like he was walking on eggshells around her, fearful one word might have her away and out of his grasp leaving him feeling void and empty once more.

Belle seemed to read his thoughts as if they were being clearly displayed on his face. He had the look of one that had found a dear treasure and was afraid it would be lost. She knew the feeling very well, and the agonizing heart ache that came along with it when it happened.

There was only a moment where all they did was stare at one another, each with their own thoughts of love loss and love regained, and the price for both. Banishing that unpleasantness away, not willing to think upon it, Belle leaned up to him, nipping the edge of his jaw line with a series of soft kisses. In a way it was reassuring him that that there was no need to fear her going away.

She could only grin as an odd noise like the mix of a groan and a sigh bubbled from his mouth as her lips worked their way to his own, kissing every bit of flesh along the way.

The unpleasant reminder of the papers Regina had handed him came at the absolute worst time, as her lips met his. It angered him that Belle was being used in Regina's game to force his hand. It infuriated him that he was actually letting it happen. Was the price of having Belle back to great? The answer he knew was yes, but he was still willing to pay it in full for as long as it took until he figured out a way to be the master of his own business yet again.

A moments thought of revealing everything to Belle briefly flashed in his head but he let it fall away as quickly as it had risen. Belle would not like to know she was being used to make him dance to the Madame Mayors tune. What would happen if she did find out about the blackmail? Even the thought made his heart constrict; he never ever wanted that to happen. He would rather stay under Regina before he unleashed that hurt upon Belle.

As he was letting the thoughts whirl about his head, Belle deepened the kiss almost urgently her body pressed so close it almost felt as if they were melding into one. With one last thought, cursing Regina darkly, he let the tremulous thoughts ease from his mind and let the world fall away as he held his love.

He gave himself small consolation that Regina was not the only one with a few aces up her sleeve, and it was about time he brought out some of his own.

~8~8~

Emma yawned sleepily as she shifted uncomfortably in an unmarked vehicle. The ash gray of dawn was just hinting the treetops telling the sheriff she had staked out Mr. Gold's house all night.

So far she was coming up with nil. She'd hadn't seen nor heard anything to clap Gold in cuffs for manipulating Annabelle, and certainly nothing worthy of procuring a warrant. With a sigh she leaned her head back closing her eyes tightly. There was a feeling of frustration and abject powerlessness as the blonde haired sheriff saw no way to pin anything on Gold and question Annabelle freely.

A rap on her window startled Miss Swann making her jerk upright in alarm, a hand going for the gun by her side.

The frowning features of Mr. Gold stared upon her through the dirty glass pane. His breath slightly fogged the window from the outside as he looked at her incredulously, almost as if he was tired of some sort of game. "If you're done staking out my home, Miss Swann, I'd like you to take a small stroll with me."

He smiled blandly as Emma stepped out of the car, seeming to bristle with hostility and mistrust. The young sheriff crossed her arms, glaring accusingly at him. "So, are you ready to admit what you've been up to?" She asked icily.

Gold snorted derisively as he began limping down the deserted gray sidewalk. "Hardly, Miss Swann. I want to talk to you about the favor you owe me and how I'll be calling it in soon…"

**~8~8~**

_A/N: Now I know this chapter may seem a bit deja'vu, but hang in there. I promise the next will not disappoint (For fans who like Regina anyway. Mwahahahaha…)_


	18. Dominoes

_A/N: Thanks for reading and review!_

Days seemed brighter to Belle as she cantered down the scenic streets of Storybrooke. Of course most people still cast her incredulous glares due to her relationship with the most hated man in the town, but she hardly paid mind to them any longer. She was with her Rum, no longer worried over her mental stability, and found that he indeed did love her as she loved him. And in truth that was all that mattered.

"Hey, Ruby." Belle greeted to the crimson clad waitress as she entered the favorite diner of Storybrooke.

The usual ready to talk about anything to anyone server, paused as Anna addressed her. The girl hadn't said one word to her since the incident she had nearly blatantly called her Mr. Gold's whore.

Shaking the confusion off, Ruby tried a half hearted grin, from across the counter as she absently cleaned a coffee stain. "Uh…hey, what can I do for you?"

"Gold asked me to pick up this months rent for him today." They beauty revealed freely as she slid up to the counter.

Never in all her years of working in the diner had Ruby ever remembered Mr. Gold sending another to fetch his payment. A moments thought of perhaps she could be lying burst into the scarlet servers head, but then, Mr. Gold would find out all to readily he'd been robbed, and that would never work out for the person trying to cheat him.

"Sure…okay…" Ruby replied, not even trying to hide her surprise, as she jerked open the register to grab the usual plain packet.

"And could I get a coffee to go, please?" Belle added as an after thought.

Ruby nodded once, the packet still in her hand as she turned to fill a Styrofoam cup of the dark brew. A sharp muffled word from Granny in the kitchens had the waitress utter a loud sigh at the sudden irritated call of her name. "Be right back." She assured Anna without turning around as she charged into the back to see what the elderly lady wanted.

"Annabelle French, it certainly has been a while since we've spoken." A vilely pleasant voice stated from behind Belle, making the brown haired beauty go rigid in hallow terror.

A hand rested on her left shoulder, causing a series of crawling shivers shoot up her spine that she did her best to mask with a straight face. Her blood congealed like ice as the mayor of Storybrooke took a seat next to her.

"You…" She hissed breathlessly, forcing herself not to turn around to face the sharp featured witch.

She couldn't believe that when she had first gotten out of the asylum she had gone to the witch for help, and might have called her friend. Even though she knew it was only a part of the curse, she wondered how her misgivings about the 'mayor' weren't stronger after all she had done.

Regina gave a pleasantly wicked smirk as if basking in Belle's sudden fear and terror she inspired in the beauty. "Who else would it be, Annabelle?" The mayor asked, her voice cool and full of cruel mocking.

Casting her glance about the nearly deserted diner, Belle flashed her gaze back behind the counter where Ruby had departed to speak with Granny. Belle found that for the moment she was all alone with the witch that had ruined her life and chances with Rumpelstiltskin the first time. She might as well have been sitting next to the devil himself.

"You stay away from me." Belle hissed quietly, her voice wavering. Cobalt eyes narrowed angrily as she pulled away from the counter, the coffee forgotten. Her only desire, she wished with all her soul, was to be away from the monster that had twisted her happiness with her venomous words.

Regina cocked her head slightly to the side, her jet black locks falling somewhat in her face. "Miss French, are you alright?" She asked, feigning concern for the one the citizens of Storybrooke thought mad.

Ruby had re-entered the from behind the counter, watching as a silent spectator of the panic visibly etched across Anna's face. The other rare few patrons in the diner had quieted their chatter as well, looking upon the beauty intently, unsure what would happen.

"No! No, I'm not alright. You…you…you tortured me in you palace and tricked me into kissing him. You stay far, far away from me, or I swear I will kill you." Belle all but scream as she raced out of the diner like a bat out of hell.

As the door swung close the patrons immediately began to mutter to one another about the scene that had just unfolded with the 'crazy' Annabelle.

Regina did her best to look dumbfounded and shocked at the words, but in reality she was trying hard not to smile in devilish glee.

"You alright?" Ruby asked striding up to the counter where the mayor sat. She jerked a thumb over to the old corded phone behind the bar, her brow furrowed. "Should I call Emma for you?" After all a threat had just been made on the mayor's life.

The Madame Mayor shook her head slightly, her eyes still stapled to the door. She spoke rather calmly for one who's just had her life threatened by a known mentally unstable woman. "No, no, I wouldn't want her arrested over something she cant help. I'll call the hysteric department, and see what can be done to help her." She lied nonchalantly.

Mentally, Regina was setting the last domino of her scheme in place; all prepared to fall in a chain. She stood back and silently appreciated her work, before turning back to face Ruby and order a cup of coffee.

~8~8~

Belle ran through the streets of Storybrooke, wanting to put as much distance between her, and the dark queen as possible. The woman had succeeded in pulling her and Rum apart, pinning a sorrow in her heart that had felt like it would have never healed, and tortured her mind and body.

Her breaths came raggedly as she press homeward, the burn of tears welled in her eyes as the memories of being locked away and the love loss surged back through her. Every time she saw that witch nothing good came out of it, she almost felt that no distance could rid her of the feelings of dread she had about the Madame Mayor. The only thing that had ever held her at bay was Rum.

The thought of Rum was the only thing that made her heart steady its tremulous beat. Knowing that he would always combat the dark queen to wreak havoc upon her schemes. Regina had failed in separating them forever, love always found a way, even it was with the beast of Storybrooke.

A sudden spring of hope began to well in Belle's spirit at the thought, she had to remember that love conquered all. It could break a curse, and bring people back together from worlds apart. Regina was powerless against the greatest magic that dwelt in any realm she chose to inhabit.

"Annabelle!" A gasping voice hailed her from behind, jarring the chestnut haired beauty out of her promising thoughts.

Turning about she saw the plump Gus, running up to her. His face had grown a crimson along his cheeks, and he bent forward huffing and puffing like mad.

Belle had always liked Gus; he had been cheerful, considerate, and kind towards all he met, especially her when he had allowed an interview even though the owners had never been planning to hire her.

"Gus, what's wrong?" She asked alarmed, her hand resting on his shoulder.

The behemoth of a man sucked in huge amounts of air, as he tried catching his breath, his chest bellowing rapidly. "Gold…Gold is foreclosing on the company. He's having movers remove everything from his property." Swallowing hard, Gus looked to Anna pleadingly, desperate. "I don't know what made him decide to do this, but please you have to help."

"Help?" Belle knit her brow in confusion as she echoed the words in confusion, although her voice was laced with worry. "What can I do?"

The plump cleaner ran his thick finger through his hair, taking a quick look back the way he had came. "I just…I mean since he's…you both."

"You think I can change his mind." Belle concluded dryly. Even though she had once tried to turn Rum from his normally dastardly ways, it was easier said than done. He might love her, and be a normal comforting man around her, but the people who resided in terror of him were a different matter.

"Please." Gus gulped, clasping his hands together. "We can't go to the bank or take the matter to court, or even stall him. You're our only hope. Please, Anna."

They had been kind to her, a thousand times over by giving her job, taking the risk they knew very well wasn't good business sense to take, but they had done it anyway. She couldn't imagine the two going out of business, and she not even trying a trifle to help.

Belle nodded, even though there was no mistaking the worried grimace etched to her lips. "Fine, let's hurry

~8~8~

"You can't do this Gold!"

"This place has been here as long as people remember!"

"What about Gus and Jaq and all their paying customers?"

"You've sunk to a new low, Gold!"

Mr. Gold listened to the cries and calls of the helpless and outraged calmly without facing the crowed that had gathered behind him. He frowned thinly, both hands resting on his cane handle as he watched the paid movers take the dusty boxes of cleaning supplies and furniture off the property to be dumped carelessly on the walk.

He didn't like he was doing Regina's bidding, but he did feel a bit revenge blooming hot in his heart as he heard the shouts from the people behind him. They weren't tossing their refuse at him now, or giving him a piece of their mind. They were angry to be sure, but none dare take their ire out now upon the beast.

In front of him, the lanky cleaning owner, Jaq, was dashing to and fro like a mad man, yelling at the silent and grim faced movers, and threatening to sue, if one piece of property was damaged. His threats were empty, Gold knew, so he let the little over stressed nobody carry on; watching him dart about with malicious satisfaction.

Everything was going as smooth as it usually did when the beast of Storybrooke decided to bite; then she came.

Gold could almost feel her, nearby before he even saw her. In an instant Belle was beside him looking upon the scene with pity, a grim frown marbled upon her lovely face.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked hollowly, almost in a whisper. Her arms crossed, as she cocked her head to the side watching now as Gus joined in trying to stop the flow of their items ebbing from the house in a rapid pace.

Gold shrugged carelessly as if he didn't mind her being there, but in reality he was wondering why she wasn't back home. He had purposefully sent her in the other direction of town to avoid the unpleasantness before them now. "Business." He replied simply.

"You can't do this." She protested, turning to face him. Her eyes searched his own intently, trying to figure out his reasoning. "From what Gus told me, they've done nothing to have incurred this."

Gold snorted incredulously, shaking his head slightly. "Of course he would tell you that, he's trying to save his business."

"Then tell me why he's wrong?" She retorted all to swiftly.

She was seeing through him, Gold knew, she always could, no mask was good enough, and no lie held enough clout, when it came to her, she saw through them all as glass. He could have lied, but knew it would never be enough she would never believe it and to tell her right out Regina was blackmailing him for this would never happen.

"Go home." He growled his lips barely moving. He was now all aware of the eyes boring in from behind watching the scene unfold.

"Not until you stop this." She countered quietly. "The _Gold_ I knew would never break a deal. Never." Her brow furrowed quizzically as she took a step forward. "What's wrong with you? You're not yourself."

It was true, he wasn't himself. He wasn't himself when Regina ordered him about like some slack jawed lackey, and he wasn't himself when Belle was near. It was a situation he feared was drawing him in two different directions.

Seeing that Rum was nowhere near ready to divulge the information of what was wrong just yet, Belle put a gently hand on his arm. "Whatever it is that is making you so different you can fight back against it. Don't do this, battle whatever has caught you."

If only she knew what mire he was enthralled in! A pawn of Regina's in his fear that the harpy would some how capture his Belle and take her away, forced to bow to her will. But then again he knew, Belle was right, he had to fight or he would be ground under Regina's iron heel. He could not live in fear, he was no ones puppet. The queen would have no sway over him and her, he would fight till his dying breath to keep the one he loved close to him even if that meant pulling out every stop to beat the dragon that was Regina back to whatever foul abyss she skittered from.

"We're almost done, Mr. Gold." The deep bass of one of the movers stated, as he wiped a line of sweat from his weathered brow.

"Put it back." Gold uttered before he even knew what he was saying. He still looked at Belle enraptured in her gaze and high off the thrill of throwing off his shackles to Regina.

The mover stared at him in astonishment for a moment, his jaw dropping. "Put it _all_ back?" He stammered.

"Everything." Gold nodded, not even caring to look at the shocked worker. "I'll pay your crew double."

Still reeling in shock, and the sudden change of heart the mover muttered somthing that might have been a disbelieving okay and raced to tell his employees the turn of events.

Belle's shoulders slumped in relief, her frown disappearing like it had never been. "Thank you." She sighed, a grin coming to her face.

Gold thought rather amusingly, he should be thanking her for helping to suddenly find the strength to throw off Regina's threats.

Almost startling, from behind, Mr. Gold heard a sound he'd thought he never hear from people directed at himself -cheering. The crowd behind him clapped madly as they witnessed the movers start hauling the stuff back into the house. The two cleaners looked to one another as if they couldn't believe it actually worked before they started up a cheer as well.

For a man who regularly heard his name uttered as a curse, and tossed around in angry tones, it was a novelty to Mr. Gold to hear his name said without a sneer attached.

"See you did it, I always knew you could." Belle stated with a warm smile.

Gold tried to grin back, but found he couldn't even now that thoughts that permeated his head was what was Regina's next move from the rebellious act.

~8~8~

"I didn't think you had it in you." Belle admitted as she cuddled up beside him on the living room couch.

Mr. Gold wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she rested her head on his chest. They both sat watching the crackling flames that danced merrily in the hearth, and cast odd glows about their faces.

Ever since the morning Gold had been mostly preoccupied with what Regina might be up to. He knew without a doubt she had found out in mere minutes after the event had taken place.

All day he had been walking on pins and needles, keeping an eye out for any white truck that even closely resembled a van for mentally ill patients, or one hint of Regina's cronies stalking about.

One hand had always rested comfortably on the gun in his suit, but as the day had passed, he'd seen hide nor hair of nothing that even had a hint of Regina's taint on it. He dared even slightly let the thought cross his mind that it had all been a clever bluff on Regina's part and she was now raging mad that he had so flagrantly called it.

As the day grew to dusk, and dusk to velvet night, he had finally relaxed a bit, now in the recesses of him home, knowing confidently he could get in and out with Belle with ease. Swann wouldn't come, and even if she did he could rearrange the terms of the favor with her. So for now, he let out a deep wavering breath knowing he was safe for the moment with his Belle.

"I do manage to surprise people every now and again." He shrugged nonchalantly, but their was no mistaking the mischief in his voice. "Keeps people from guessing my next move. It keeps them from learning the monsters weakness'"

Belle snorted incredulously, but it was meant in good humor. "I don't know what had happened to you, but I'm glad it's over. Also I think you liked it just a little bit, when they were cheering at you. Who knew there was a bit of good in Mr. Gold?"

"That wasn't 'good' you saw there, Dearie, that was a certain beauty putting an enchantment on me." He chuckled as he tipped her chin up preparing to kiss her.

A sudden knock on the door ruined the moment dashing the romance of the quiet time to pieces.

Belle withdrew slightly, her brow knit furtively. "Who could it be at this hour?"

For Gold that was the exact question on his mind as well, but he refused to voice it. His heart drummed wildly as the knock echoed again. This had to be it, Regina finally sending her stooges. "Go into the back room and lock the door." He mumbled to Belle as he rose.

Seeing in his midnight eyes there was no room for questions at the moment, Belle nodded once before creeping out of the living room.

Limping slowly to the heavy oaken door, Mr. Gold brandished his cane in one hand, and fingered his pistol in the next. They would not get her, even if he had to make that fact deathly clear.

Bracing for the rush of meaty, thickly built cronies, he swung the door open, preparing for the initial rush.

He could have almost laughed to see a wavering waif of a man standing under the bright porch light, wearing a white suit shirt, with thick bottle bottom glasses, and blinking rapidly in nervousness. Taking a quick scan of the exterior to make sure no brutes could have been hiding in the dark, his angry narrowed gaze feel to the cringing fellow.

"Do you know what time it is?" He growled threateningly to the man.

The stooped, weak eyed man seemed to squeak in fear at Gold's tone, nodding so fast it almost looked like his head would fly off. "Y-yes but it's important." With out another word, the handed Gold a plain manila packet, his hands trembling.

Even as Gold took it, the man high tailed it from Gold's property as if some sort of beast would be following him.

~8~8~

Belle paced nervously in the brightly lit back work room. A piece of forgotten pipe lay on the table ready for use as she waited and listened to any sound that would emanate from the home.

She would have had to have been blind not to notice the wariness Gold had had all day. Always looking over his shoulder, checking the persons they passed intently, keeping her close. She knew it had something to do with the Cleaning Co., but what?

Suddenly the door to the room creaked open, making Belle become alert once more. Snatching up the pipe, she brandished it awkwardly, ready to clobber the next thing that came through.

She sighed in relief as Gold appeared, and dropped the pipe carelessly to the floor. "Is everything alright? You had me worried."

Gold's brow furrowed as he eyes perused a packet in his hand. A harsh frown played at his thin lips, before he flickered his gaze to Belle. "Not alright, I'm afraid. The Madame Mayor is taking me to court…"


	19. Court

_A/N: Hola! Thanks all for reading and reviewing! Cue Law and Order music _

**~8~8~**

The small court of Storybrooke was stiflingly hot for a day in late spring. The chairs looking to the stands were filled with sweaty, hot bodies that only made the sweltering air in the room; worse for it felt as if all air was being strangled out of the court.

It seemed as if half of Storybrooke had been jam packed into the room, with the other half began going about their usual business waiting for one scrap of information from the inside like ravenous wolves.

Every one was excited about the trial, the Madame Mayor was suing Gold for the more than half his business deeds and titles where it had been admitted she had been business associates with him! Such things had always been speculated in the dark, but now the rumors were coming to a head to be seen and scrutinized by the Storybrooke public.

Fans swirled lazily overhead in the crammed courtroom trying vainly to relive some of the blistering heat, and the windows had been yawned open to allow what rare breezes came from the outside world to flow through adding only a hint of relief.

Emma stood in front by the judge's bench, her arms crossed and a trickle of sweet brooking down her temple as she bore the heat in threatening silence. She wasn't garbed in her normal attire of jeans and shirt with her leather black jacket, but now dressed as any officer of the law would be, her hair bound behind her, with a crisp brown ironed police uniform, with the Storybrooke county name sewed in on the sleeve, a belt equipped with the normal police arsenal, and polished black boots.

By the doors in the back, Ruby had been reinstated as active deputy for extra support. She looked just as Emma, but wasn't authorized to have anything but a bottle of pepper-spray on hand and a night stick that she swung in boredom back and forth in her hand.

Some people protested her as deputy, but Emma knew the scarlet waitress had a knack for sniffing out trouble or seeing when it was going to start.

Normally the court didn't even have a bailiff, due to the normal day to day where nothing major ever happened. But today, all knew was different; the two biggest powerhouses in the county were going head to head in a frenzied grab. A special circumstance to say the least.

To the side, the jury box was filled with twelve people each looking frightened out of their wits.

It had been a hard task for Emma to actually find twelve people in all of Storybrooke that were directly connected to Gold or the Mayor, but it had been done. They had come kicking and screaming with every excuses from a heart attack to insanity, but it had been done, and Emma had dragged them all there. It wasn't as if she didn't understand their fear; it was the mayor and Gold! They were terribly scared to be pulled up into the whirlwind of it all. All knew that it would come down to who were they afraid of more and what would be the repercussions of their choices.

Mr. Gold sat rigidly in the wooden backed chair, nothing showing on his ever calm and neutral features. It seemed that not even the press of heat could affect his stony demeanor. In front of him on the table rested a black brief case and a few sheaf's of paper; the only arsenal he deemed to show in the preliminary trial.

Belle sat directly behind him, only apart by the barrier that distinguished the onlookers from the scene. He could practically sense the silent support she emanated soothing some of his worry. He could feel her worried gaze boring into him as he looked forward to the empty judge's perch. She was concerned and afraid for him about what that Harpy might do, and with good reason. Belle knew probably better than anyone not to under estimate Regina's poisonous words.

Across from him, Regina was the only frigid thing in the room. He wouldn't have been surprised if wisps of cold and snow stared swirling up from her lithe body. She reclined lazily in the chair, a wide ruby smile marbled unto her sharp face, as she rhythmically rapped her nails along the table in front of her.

She too had procured a black brief case that rested ominously on the oaken table like some foul offering. Gold couldn't help but wonder what revelations or damning evidence it could contain in its leather bindings ready to be slung against him and ruin him.

"All rise." Emma stated suddenly, as she saw the door that led to the judges study creep open an inch.

The scuffling of chairs was almost unison as ruddy, older gentlemen waddled out in his black judge's robe. Under one arm he carried a thick folder as he scuffled up to his seat.

"Court is now in session, the honorable Judge McClain presiding." The sheriff finished as she made a sitting motion with her hand directed to the people, not bothering with the rest of the courtly procedure. It was all pomp and formality that no one had time for any way. Every one, including Emma wanted to get to the meat of the trial.

Straightening a wrinkle in his black suit, Gold retook his seat, but flashed a venomous glance at Regina as he did so, silently starting the battle with the glint of steel in his eyes.

"The Madame Mayor, Regina Mills vs. Travis Gold." Emma announced before handing yet another file to the squinting judge.

Wiping a tear of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, the judge nodded as he smiled a watery grin at her. "Thank you, sheriff." Pushing his glasses farther on his face, the judge perused the file intently before flashing his gaze to Regina. "Madame Mayor, you have the floor, your opening statement, please."

Regina stood and flipped opened her briefcase in one smooth motion, a lovely soft smile playing upon her lips. "Thank you, your honor." She turned to the nervous pews of jurors, her gaze kind and yet sorrowful. "It pains me that is has to come to this, but I saw no other way to solve this predicament. Over the past few months the usual strict and efficient Mr. Gold has been declining in his business procedures."

"That's not a crime." Gold interrupted calmly.

The judges cast a glare the business mans way. "Mr. Gold, no interrupting." He warned though the scolding sounded frail and almost frightened.

"Oh no, he's quite correct." Regina continued, with her sickly satisfying grin. "I wouldn't have a case, nor would I be so concerned if that was the only problem. Unfortunately, corruption and malice have been plainly evident these few months, and I truly fear for Storybrooke businesses. As we all know, Mr. Gold owns more than half the town. What would happen to the Storybrooke's economy if one of our most upstanding citizens fell to corruption?"

With that lingering question still wafting through the heated air, Regina took a seat, flashing Gold and evil smirk. "That is why I have brought Mr. Gold here today to try and save some of those businesses which I had the pleasure to help by joining in association with Mr. Gold."

Seeing that the Madame Mayor was finished with her statement, the judge made a slight puffing cough like sound before he flashed a motion of his hand towards Gold; watching the business man intently.

Gold snorted derisively once, as he rose. His cane was gripped in his right hand as he faced the judge grimly. "Your honor, I see no grounds for any such claims of 'corruption'. I run my businesses like I always have." He turned slightly to Regina with a ghost of a grin. "Furthermore, one has to have _evidence_ of corruption to prove anything and even still to sue for private property and business deals is a very far shot."

Regina turned to him, her black eyes glittering in a devilish manner that put a pit in Gold's stomach. There was not one hint of worry in her pitiless black eyes. She had truly planned this well; very, very well.

~8~8~

"Do you truly think she has a shot of winning this case, Rum?" Belle asked as they talked alone, tucked away in a small niche of the courthouse, relaxing slightly thanks to the judge's call for recess

Mr. Gold loosed the strangling tie from about his throat slightly, wiping some of the gathered sweat away from the back of his neck. It was hard to tell, so far Regina hadn't put anything up that was to damning. Yes she had admitted to being a business associate on some of the deals, and yes she had admitted to letting some things slide.

In all reality it seemed an easy case that either he would win or the judge would have to dismiss, which made Gold very, worried. When things seemed simple with Regina that's when she was the most dangerous. "I don't know; it's too early to tell." He mumbled.

"Which means you don't know what she has planned or what she could possibly have against you." Belle concluded darkly; her brow knit in ponderment. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled reassuring at him, refilling some of his hope. "It will be alright."

What would he do without her? What _had _he been doing when she wasn't in his life? Her soft words, her smiles, all buoying him, and making him strong. Gold smiled in the face of her optimism, even though in his gut his doubt ran free. Placing his hand atop hers, her sighed quietly. "I suppose you're-"

"Mr. Gold, we'll be starting again soon." Emma announced as she stepped around the corner. Her admonishing gaze fell to Anna in a silent tell that said they really shouldn't be seen together. She was still highly suspicious of Gold and his supposed relationship with the Annabelle.

"Good luck." Belle wished to Gold as she, pecked him on the cheek with a soft kiss before disappearing back into the court.

Gold watched her go, the press of her lips still felling as if they were there on his cheek. His small smile faded when she dipped back inside to be replaced by a grim frown.

"Miss Swann. I will be calling on that favor tonight." Gold stated suddenly as he began to limp back to the court room. Now, he knew, would be the best time to play his hand while Regina was still prancing around like a victorious peacock for luring Gold to court. As an after thought he turned back to face her frowning features. "And I suggest you leave the badge at home."

~8~8~

The night cooled most of the heat of day away bringing a comfortable atmosphere to fall upon the shire of Storybrooke that made Regina feel very relaxed. She slowly strolled through the dark streets of Storybrooke in very high spirits.

Even though it was still warm enough for most to forgo even a sweater, the Madame Mayor had a thick black coat on, mostly to hide her movements and keep the occasional midnight stroller, such as doctor Hopper with his Dalmatian, or a restless walker from identifying her.

She couldn't help but let a wide Cheshire smile don her lips as she walked down the dimly lit avenues. Not even one day from trial and Mr. Gold was trying to strike a deal. Such was his nature of course. There would be no deal struck, she knew, she was only coming at his request to gloat as she watched him writhe in panic.

After all, with all the work she had done in the long road to crippling him permanently a little basking in victory was due she believed.

The quaint antiquities shop sign that said 'open' still hung on the door, telling Regina that he must have been too worried about the trial to even think about anything else, especially keeping his shop in check. As she entered, the only light that was shining was a shade less lamp in the back room like a beacon in the midnight blackness.

Reaching into her purse, just in case Gold might go to far, Regina made sure the sheriff was on speed dial, and the gun in her purse was locked and loaded. She strode through the shop that held the odds and ends confidently as like a moth entranced by the light that she came nearer to.

"Ah, Regina please have a seat." Gold invited off handedly pointing to a chair by his work bench as she padded inside. He had a small screw driver in his hand as he worked diligently on an ivory music box.

The Madame Mayor smiled nastily at his nonchalant attitude that was no doubt masking his frenzied panic. "What do you want, Mr. Gold?" She asked before dropping into a seat opposite of him, her hands folded delicately.

"A deal of course." Gold replied as he twisted the screw driver absently. "Perhaps we can put these courtly procedures behind us and come to accordance privately. I'd make it worth your while."

"It'd never compare to what I'm pressing charges on you for now, would it?" She laughed slightly. Shaking her head, Regina looked around the room. "Nothing you could offer would be greater than taking half your business from under you, Gold. You'd be fairly crippled in the business world with a loss such as that."

"But I'm offering you a guaranteed set amount." Gold countered as he placed the box down gently. "Remember Regina, you never know what I have up my sleeve. There's no assurance you'll win."

Regina laughed coarsely as she snatched up a trinket on the table fingering it curiously. "Do you assume I simply woke up one morning and decided I would take the infamous Mr. Gold to court? That it was just a passing fancy? No, I watched and waited for the right time to strike, which of course was when I released your precious Belle to play upon your empty little thing you call a heart."

She watched in satisfaction as Gold's features tightened, his onyx eyes narrowing hatefully. "So you tricked me all along with the intention of still taking me to court?"

"Don't you know me yet, Gold? Of course I did, but I can't take all the credit. Oh no, your weak, pitiful, sad heart just had to lead your actions instead of your head. You let love to precedence, and look where its go you? You did it to yourself, like a fool!" She grinned maliciously before rising.

Brushing off her thick coat, she spoke carelessly to him as if her words were not meant to cut him. "Well this little chat was nice, but I must be going." With that she walked to the door, only turning around once. "See you in court, Gold."

Gold's eyes watched every step she took as she waltzed through his shop to the exit, and even when she was outside, his glances followed her till she had disappeared around the corner. Over-confidence, foolish, foolish Regina.

Sitting back in his chair, he let a shaky sigh pass his lips as he pushed the ivory box away and opened it, revealing a black tape-recorded; the red recording light still flickering. Clicking it off, he stood up, just as the sound of ruffling and rummaging emanated from one of the walls that had a large wardrobe in front of it.

He smiled thinly as Emma popped out, looking rather shocked. Had she just heard what she thought she had?

Gold clasped both hands over his cane handle as he looked at the seemingly confused sheriff. Her head must be reeling with questions, none of which he was going to answer as specified by the favor he had called in.

Feeling quite like his old devious self the other world had known, he smiled at her thinly. "Well Miss Swann, I most certainly hope you caught all of that conversation."


	20. Outcome

_A/N_:_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you all like the story! :3_

**~8~8~**

Three days. Three days the fierce battle between Mayor and Business man had raged like a hurricane off the Maine coast; drenching everyone in its wake. No one who had ever crossed their paths was spared in the trial. Those looking on at the scene, too found themselves caught along in the gale as some were called unexpectedly to testify.

Nothing was held back, between thin devious smiles, and calm rebuttals that were all but laced with poison and bile. One could almost feel the tension in the court as they passed through the door, pressing like the heat that had refused to relent over the past few days. It was a savage fight, not with swords or shield or magic, but just as cutting and deadly with words and logic.

"Your honor, I would like to call Annabelle French to the stand." Regina stated as she slowly paced back and forth from one end of the jurors bench to the other like some prowling cat on the tail of her prey.

Mr. Gold's throat caught at the words he had waited long to hear for a number of days at the trial. He did not fear this moment, or now did not, given what he had on Regina, but still to put Belle on the stand, knowing how Regina could twist words, filled him with more than a little trepidation.

Still, he had known, just like everyone in Storybrooke knew, this time would come and Anna would be tasked to talk. In truth, everyone knew she was the bare bones of the argument. She didn't have to talk, but every one knew she would, being that it would practically be the nail in the coffin for Mr. Gold if she did not, as blatant proof of his underhandedness and manipulation.

He could feel her wary glances brushing against his neck like a breath of warm air as she slowly rose from her seat. She to had have known the time would come when Regina would play this card; the only question remaining was what she would ask.

Belle's steps were agonizingly slow as she padded towards the stand; she turned back briefly, offering Gold a reassuring smile that felt weak even to her. She was traipsing into the lion's den, weak and without a prayer.

Regina watched every move Belle made carefully, like a predator stalking her prey memorizing the movements for the right time to strike and maul.

After Emma had sworn the chestnut haired beauty in Belle sat down, her eyes on the grim faced Rum as Regina dove into her questioning.

Folding her hands behind her black, the malicious Regina stepped up to face Anna, her thin smile plainly mocking and her black eyes flashing with viciousness. "I believe with all our time here, the jurors, and practically every one else in Storybrooke knows your history of mental instability. So, Miss French, could you please tell the court how you came to be associated with Mr. Gold?" She asked in an acid sweetness.

"He was my client when I worked for the Storybrooke cleaning Co." She replied slowly, as if every word she weighed before she deemed it go from her mouth. One could never be sure with Regina when they spoke; one phrase could be damming no matter how innocent it was meant.

The Madame Mayor nodded once, as she ran her clever fingers over the witness box. "A job I helped you obtain." She filled in quickly.

At that, a host of murmurs rose from the onlookers at the new information revealed from the Madame Mayor. The judge rapped his gavel once, giving the crowed a stinging auspicious glare that silently settled them down.

He turned to Anna, a thick wrinkled brow arched in her direction. "Do you deny this claim?" He asked in his bubbling gruff tones.

"No." Belle replied quietly; she couldn't deny the truth.

Biting her bottom lip slightly she dipped her head down, unable to meet Rum's gaze with her own. She had chalked up the courage to tell him how she had gotten the job, but now that she remembered everything, she felt a shame in her that she had let the witch help her. She had been a fool to think Regina wouldn't bring it up to use against them.

"It's understandable; a girl just out of a mental institution goes to look for work and seeks help; nothing wrong there, very commendable in fact." Regina paused for a moment, her gaze flashing over to Gold quickly in a silent meaning that things were about to heat up and he was powerless to stop it. "But since you _had _to know it was Mr. Gold that would be your client, and you _had _to know he was the man that beat your father to a concussion, and you _had _to know he was the one that repossessed your fathers van his only means of livelihood. Why would you go work for a man like that?"

"Objection." Mr. Gold interrupted in a low growl. "This has absolutely nothing to do with the case."

"I assure you it does." Regina calmly replied, her sickening smile widening.

The judge paused for a moment before nodding to Regina. "Carry on."

Belle shrugged, her cobalt eyes never leaving the mayor, as she watched her pace. "Works hard to find in this economy. Especially for someone like me, given my…past." She replied warily; her eyes trying to search Regina's to see where this was leading.

A thin smile came back to Regina's features, as she quirked a plucked brow at the beauty. "Which is why you targeted Mr. Gold after you found out you'd be working for him?"

"Targeted?" Belle shook her head, feeling anger begin to rise past her boiling point. "No, you're putting words in my mouth. I had no money. My father and I were to be thrown in the street or he could have died from under the conditions he worked so we could have a roof over our head!"

"Which is why leeching and preying on a man like Mr. Gold to change his nature would be perfect; wouldn't it?" Regina asked smoothly, although it sounded much more like a statement than a question. "If you could find a way to play it right, you could get him to do anything you wanted which was proven a week ago when the Mr. Gold had attempted to foreclose in the cleaning Co. and you stopped him."

Turning to the jury, the Mayor, pointed at Belle accusingly. "This is what you call unfit business." Regina stated as she slowly picked up her pacing once more; toying with her prey. "Tell me, who wants to live in fear that Gold would actually listen to this mentally insane woman simply because he has _feelings _for her? Would you risk your livelihoods, your future themselves on whatever way Miss French is feeling that day?"

Strutting over to her desk, the Madame Mayor plucked up a sheaf of papers that Gold knew she would wield with devastating effect.

Handing them out to the jurors she still stared at Anna, her eyes glinting devilishly. "Here is all the proof of my claims, please take your time to look over the evidence."

"No it's not like that." Belle wanted to shout out the words desperatly, but forced her voice to steady. "You've got it all wrong."

"Which is why he gave you private funds after you had been robbed? Which is why I have testimony from one Mr. Laffue about threats from Mr. Gold about your living conditions. Which is why you were seen and reported to have one of your 'mental episodes' and found your way to Mr. Gold's house, who you've only worked for a few months and suddenly move in with him. Can you honestly say you did nothing to convince him of corruption by targeting places he dealt with?" Regina spat as she leaned against the jurors bench, shaking her head at Anna, almost mockingly.

It made sense. That's what Gold hated, Regina's lies always made sense. He could see the glances from juror to juror as they enveloped the information staring at the written signed testimonies and the pictures in which she had some how acquired of picked moments she could skew anyway she desired.

How he wished he could whisk Belle away from the murmurs, and the reproachful suspect glances that were now being thrown her way. To free her from such a burden as being associated with him. To shield her from the scruinty and hate from those around her that only saw her as that 'crazy woman' who lived with the beast of Storybrooke.

"I…No! You're twisting things around as always!" Belle yelled; finally letting her anger fly.

Regina arched a brow at Belle's outcry. "As always? Miss French we've only spoken directly twice and once was a threat against my life."

"You ruin peoples lives! You deserve to die after everything you've done!" Belle snapped furiously. She was only barely aware of Emma's hand having gripped her arm to keep her in place, and hissed a warning into her ear that she didn't catch.

"What have I done? Reveal your plot to corrupt Mr. Gold?" Regina asked almost innocently.

Belle paused abruptly at Regina's sly words. Her eyes flitting around the room briefly to see the accusatory glances flashed her way. She had most successfully fallen into the trap Regina had laid out. The anger, the frustration, the fear built up for years had come out in the worst place imaginable-court. She couldn't disprove any thing Regina had claimed. The witch had baited her into sounding like a manipulative, vengeful, crazy woman.

Sighing once, the Madame Mayor shook her head trying to look concerned. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I've upset you. That will be all, Miss French."

Belle could almost see the smile of victory masked behind the feigned concerned. Regina had pulled out all stops to blame her for Gold's actions. It was clever, even though Belle hated to admit it, it truly was ingenious.

Turning to Rum, who still sat calm and un-flustered, the brown haired beauty could only wonder what he had up his sleeve to comabt this disaster of disasters.

~8~8~

"I want you to go home." Gold stated as he met up with Belle outside of the court-house.

After the heated questions and testimony from Belle, the judge had called a brief recess to let the facts sink in, and for people to cool off from the hot court room.

She searched him for a moment, curiously her brow knit. "Don't you want to question me?"

"I have other plans." He replied quietly; absently almost.

Belle turned away from him, unable to meet his gaze. She felt like a failure, having tired so hard not to fall for Regina's tricks but running blindly into them anyway. What good was she when she could not even help the man she loved?

Gold placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly, his tones understanding. "Regina has been twisting things for years; it's what she does. You tried your best to fight her back."

"But it wasn't good enough…she manipulated my words, and now the court thinks I really did do something to you for my own gain and corrupted you somehow." She replied, holding back a choking sob that threatened to claw up from her throat.

He smiled thinly, a strange glint in his eyes that Belle knew all to well. "Well, I'll just have to disprove her, won't I?"

~8~8~

Regina sat reclined in her chair, feeling very victorious. She fought the urge to let out a cackling laugh, but bit it back tactfully as the court filled up again and the people took their respective seats. Quiet hums of voices could be heard as people excitedly waited for Gold's plan to parry Regina's damning evidence.

What trivial last ditch effort would Gold throw out? She pondered; toying with the thought of him making some pathetic ruse she could swat down and end this play-thing of a trial and scoop up her winnings like the victor she knew she would be.

Whatever he chose to combat her with, nothing could over haul what she had just done. She had covered every base, locked every door, made sure nothing was out of order. Her nose was clean, to put it simply.

Regina smiled venomously, as Gold took his seat; he was with out a hope with out a plan. Just a writhing bug, looking for a means of escape. He would be a bug after this, a bug she had squashed under her boot.

"Mr. Gold I understand you are not going to cross examine Miss French." The judge stated as he peered over his round glasses to the business man.

Gold nodded, as he stood up slowly, grimacing just slightly. "Correct, your honor. I intend to call another to the stand-Miss Emma Swann."

It was almost startling how fast Regina's victorious demeanor fell away from her grinning face to be replaced by a look of wary surprise. She sat rigidly, her mind working at a blurring speed as Emma unpinned her sheriff's badge and handed it to Ruby who dutifully swore her in. Why was she taking the stand; what did she know?

Slowly, Mr. Gold limped to the stand, flashing Emma a small smile. "Miss Swann, would you like to tell the jury what you heard three days ago in my shop?"

Three days? Regina's heart involuntarily clenched at the words. It couldn't be…

"Sure, I was going to get Mary Margaret's music box fixed at Mr. Gold's antiquates and pawnshop. While I was waiting for him to finish, Regina came in and I over heard their discussion." She turned to face Regina, almost with a look of 'I finally caught you' dancing on her features. "She talked of 'taking him down' and said that she had begun events for Mr. Gold's demise."

The crowd was in an uproar at that; people began talking aloud at once to their neighbors. Could it be that the Madame Mayor had been caught relishing in some plot?

"Objection, your Honor!" Regina forced herself not to shriek the words as she stood up, practically trembling in anger. "I demand this testimony be stricken from the record. If she even was there, then the whole _private _meeting was a set-up and therefore not valid in this case."

Mr. Gold chuckled slightly, shaking his head head sagely as he did so. "Now you see, my hours have changed to my shop; I'm open all night. Didn't you see my open sign when you walked in that night? As Miss Swann said she was only there to get her friends music box repaired in legal hours. I can't help that she listened in or had a recorder that happened to be on in the box."

Gold grinned maliciously to the Madame Mayor, reminding Regina so much of the old Rumpel, still getting one up on her. She could almost hear his impish giggle he had constantly made from the old realm. Her hand balled into a fist at his smile, her nails digging into her palm. He had found a way to wriggle into some loop-hole, like the little worm he was.

Digging into his suit pocket he produced a rectangular object and waved it about almost mockingly in Regina's direction. "I would also like to present the recording of said discussion."

This couldn't be happening! Regina's mouth went dry as she simply blinked at Gold unable to conjure any words to combat his own. She had been so careful, so cautious. But now was forced in place in some type of horrid nightmare as he placed the tape in the recorder and flicked the on switch.

Her words, her voice, a bit crinkled by the poor quality of the tape, but it was her nonetheless. Her face took on a ghastly white parlor as the words replayed in her head, over and over, _"Of course I did." _The damning words that she knew would crumble her.

As the judge and jury casts glances her way of admonishment and disbelief all Regina could do was look at the two smirking morons who had foiled her plot to taking control of the town main properties.

If looks could kill both the irksome Emma and the thorn in her side, Gold, would have burst into flames at her glare. It seemed that Rumpel, again, had managed to thwart her entirely.

~8~8~

"The verdict's tomorrow." Rum stated, absently stirring his tea. It was done, his best shot had been given, closing statement had been told, and deals struck in the dark to give him half a chance. All he could do was hope and pray his words and intimidation were enough to acquit him of all charges.

He felt Belle's lips press against his neck in a kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank goodness its almost over."

Whatever he had done, she knew it had been devastating to that witch. Everything would be alright; love always prevailed, even to the beast of Storybrooke.

Closing her eyes Belle let the small moment with him linger a bit longer than normal. With all the court procedures it had been taxing to find a few precious moments alone to whisper their love in-between soft touches and gentle kisses.

"I don't want you there tomorrow." He admitted timidly, his finger circling the cups rim. "I want you safe, in the open. Granny's perhaps where they'll be a large crowd.

He cringed as he could practically feel the hurt emanating off her at his words. He didn't want her to be there, just in case…things happened that she might get caught in-between.

She nodded once, though there was no masking the hurt in her tone. "If you wish." She didn't understand his reasoning (never believed she would) but that was part of the reason she loved him. He was a book that she'd never get tired of reading, even if that meant sometimes pandering to a few odd requests.

"Belle, why do you stay around me, even after all this…all that I am?" He asked, genuinely curious that one as beautiful and wonderful as she would even choose to affiliate herself with him.

He couldn't help but think that if Regina won, he would still have money enough to live comfortably, but he would have little power. What if Belle decided, like his last love, that he wasn't worth being around; that he was only a worthless cripple?

The russets haired beauty cocked her head slightly to the side playfully. "If I recall I don't really have a choice. To stay with you was an eternal agreement." She teased.

_It's forever, Dearie._

_Then I will go with you…forever._

Gold remembered those words almost as if they had still been spoken a few moments ago. He smiled warmly as he neared to explore her full pink lips with his. "Still honoring our contract?"

She chuckled slightly, before her lips met his, smiling into the kiss. "Always."

~8~8~

"Well I must say I am disappointed in the both of you." The judge stated gruffly. Shifting a few spare pages on his desk, he cast caustic glances at the both of them in a reprimanding manner. "You, Mr. Gold for such blatant underhandedness, and you, Madame Mayor, for you plotting part in all of this, though I do tend to believe you tried to do it for a just concern. Still with that sort of evidence on tape…"

He shook his graying head slightly before beckoning to the lead juror. "Jury, have you reached a verdict?"

The foreman of the jury stood up, his hands trembling so badly it looked as if the yellow slip of paper he held in his grasp was being tossed about by some imaginary wind. He licked his dried lips with an even dryer tongue, and pulled on his sweat stained collar before nodding. "We have your honor. We the jury in the case of Regina Mills vs. Travis Gold find Mr. Gold…innocent."

Innocent, the word thrilled through Mr. Gold like nothing else. His eyes breath eased out of his lips as his shoulders slumped slightly in relief.

On the other side of the court those in the room could almost hear the rage silently boiling inside Regina; she looked ready to burst like an over filled balloon. How! After all her careful planning and manuvering, how had he managed to slither away! But it would be alright; she had one last trick.

"Don't be so joyous, yet, Mr. Gold." The judge reprimanded him quickly. "You were not squeaky clean in this fiasco, even if you procured a tape. That being the case, the court it will only dismiss this case under one condition."

McClain turned to Regina very slightly and Mr. Gold could see a discussion between judge and mayor that he knew had been a safe fall all along. He had briefly forgotten, that even if the harpy had all confidence she would win, Regina always planned for the 'just in case'.

Coughing once the judge glared at the business man sternly. "Mr. Gold, this case will be dropped with no party gaining anything if you convince your…partner, Annabelle French, to be rechecked for a mental evaluation at her former institution for two weeks. I think Regina was on to something when she made the case of this woman trying to control you; as odd as it is. Do that and you keep everything. If you do not, I and the jury will have to reconsider your innocence…"

**~8~8~**

_A/N: So, last two chapters have been a bit dry of Rum/belle (at least I think so myself) I will make up for it next chapter I promise! _


	21. Bravery

_A/N: Thanks for all the reading and reviewing! So I have no clue why chapter 20 was acting all screwy the other day, but sorry for the delay._

**~8~8~**

Belle had never seen Granny's diner so packed in one given morning like it was that day. The quaint home town diner was the hub of activity for the spectators who eagerly sat around ordering cup after cup of tasteless coffee, waiting for someone to come into the restaurant and tell them the events that had taken place.

The verdict was set for ten A.M and the whole town was eager for the outcome. All talk from the waiting patrons circled around the mayor and business man. Who did they believe was right, who did they support, which would be better to win?

Belle sat on a stool at the bar in the farthest corner of the diner trying to be almost invisible, but all eyes, she knew, had spotted her once or twice and some of the murmurs in-between sips of drink and mouthful of eggs were about her.

That skewed evidence Regina had brought to the table had been haunting her since yesterday. Those who owed Gold debts were wary about her, fearful the mayor's evidence was true and Belle could sick Mr. Gold on them like a rabid dog if they some how displeased her.

Scooping up a forkful of hash brown left on her plate, she chewed it mechanically not even really tasting it. She truly didn't have an appetite and all of it felt like it turned to ash in her mouth anyway, but it was better than sitting around watching all the patrons cast wary glances at her every once and awhile. All her thoughts were centered on Rum at the moment, hoping and praying he was acquitted and they could continue their lives.

"Well if it isn't little Henry Mills." Granny stated suddenly her usual no nonsense tones laced with happiness, slightly jarring Belle from her thoughts.

Belle turned her head only an inch to catch a glimpse of a shaggy haired ten year old boy, wearing a back-pack and a large leather bound book just barely peeking out from it. The young lad greeted the now grinning woman everyone in town called Granny, and ordered a cup of hot chocolate as he passed a fistful of crinkled bills and a few old coins to the elderly lady.

So this was the mayor's adopted son, Belle knew, remembering a few times the name Henry Mills had been brought up. He was the one everyone whispered was crazy for thinking the town was under some sort of witches spell.

From what Rum had told her, he was one of the rare few who knew the truth about the quaint little county of Storybrooke.

She watched the boy curiously as he slid into a booth by the back window of the diner, almost as if in hiding, and pried the huge old story book from his back-pack.

By then, Granny had come from behind the bar, always seeming to make a little extra time and care for children, even on a busy day, and slid a huge white mug of steaming chocolate topped with thick mountains of whipped cream on the table.

Belle could see the elderly lady's eyes dart briefly to the book then back to Henry in a look that Belle knew all to well. It was the look of pity; to feel bad for some one others thought were insane.

She got those looks all the time and she hated them. It was as if she was like some sort of deranged animal lost and wandering in the world to be pitied, but looked upon as some strange curiosity.

As Granny dashed behind the counter again in her sturdy gait to help other customers, Belle quietly jumped from her stool, and began carelessly traipse over to the reading ten year old.

"Henry, right?" Belle asked cautiously as she neared the edge of the booth. The brown haired beauty, cast a few looks at the watery, well worn, slightly damaged pages of his tome. He was on a page that had a picture looking a lot like that of Regina in a flowing midnight black gown with some sort of spiked neckpiece blooming from behind her head.

Henry looked up from the page, slamming the book shut in a reflex, seeing that she had been perusing the page intently. "Yeah." He replied warily, searching for some sort of disapproval in Anna's eyes concerning the book.

"That's an interesting book you have there, Henry." She smiled weakly before moving a tendril of her chestnut hair behind her ear. "I used to love books like that. Tales from far off lands, with stately princes, and swooning damsels, and knights who rushed forth to slay the snapping dragons."

Henry looked down into his mug of chocolate, his fingers drawing little circles on the buffed table, as he shrugged. "But they're not just stories."

"Really?" Belle acted slightly surprised by this, but in truth, knew every thing the boy said was correct. Sliding into the booth seat opposite of his, she stared at him intently; suddenly very curious about what he knew. "What else are they?"

There was a timid silence from the child who looked at her suspiciously as if she could have been an agent from his mother to try and un-cover what he knew, or dissuade his fanciful machinations.

Seeing that he was hesitant to say anything, the beauty shrugged slightly, a clever smile coming to her face. "I'll make you a deal." Belle began slyly, taking a page out of Rum's book. "You tell me what else do the stories mean and I won't tell anyone else. On top of it all, I'll buy you another mug of cocoa."

Perhaps it was her look of genuine interest instead of the placating patient look people always gave Henry, perhaps it was that all the people in Storybrooke called them both crazy, perhaps it was even the temptation of another mug of chocolate. What ever it was Henry was starting to feel as if he had stumbled across a kindred sprit in his fight to throw off the curse.

"Deal." He replied quickly with a small smile, warming up to Anna instantly. Flipping open his book again, he leaned slightly across the table, his fingers pointing to the colorful pictures. "See, they're real, not just some made up stories. You see everyone in Storybrooke is under a curse by my mom, the evil queen, and my real mom..." He paused for a moment biting his lower lip thoughtfully as he were torn on a matter, before shaking his head. "I mean Emma is the one that has to break the curse."

"So why hasn't she broken it yet?" Belle asked in confusion. If the sheriff of Storybrooke was truly the only one to bring them out of this strange existence why hadn't it been done? Maybe then, a true life with her Rum could start if the evil had been cut away and the curse vanquished to allow the people of Storybrooke back into their realm.

The young boy's lips twisted slightly to the side, as if in embarrassment as he shrugged before scratching his chin ponderously. "Well, you see…no one really believes me about there being another world and all, and I haven't really figured out how to break the curse yet."

Sighing once, Belle shook her head slightly before leaning against the leather booth seat. "So even now there's no way to stop your mother from doing everything and anything she wants."

"No, she's not all powerful; there is this one guy that is always keeping her from gaining that extra level of power." Henry dropped his voice, low, taking a brief survey of the crowded diner as if some stalker were hanging about. "Mr. Gold has always been more powerful than my mom. That's why she hates him so much. He controls land, business, and probably has more power than her here now!"

"So with out, Mr. Gold, Regina might truly be unstoppable here. Powerful enough to make sure Emma doesn't break the curse?" Belle frowned as she spoke the words cautiously.

She suddenly felt her gut churn, a thought burrowing deep into her head as the sudden realization of what Regina had been doing hit her. It was the exact same scheme she had played upon Belle on the road when she had gone to fetch straw.

Henry scratched his dirty brown hair thoughtfully. "Well yeah…I mean if you put it that way, she'll have a more powerful arsenal to stop Emma and Operation Cobra."

"Operation Cobra?" Belle asked slowly, her brow furrowed in confusion, although she was only half listening to Henry. Her mind was somewhere else in time as she remembered Rum snatching off the linen that went over a huge full length mirror, screaming that _she _would never be stronger.

Henry nodded eagerly, always happy to tell another, who wasn't under his mothers influence of course, what Operation Cobra was. "It's the resistance group against my mom to break the curse. So far Emma and Dr. Hopper are…kind of in, and the guy that comes in here everyday that no one knows his name is one of us." The ten year old sighed wistfully as he finished off his mug of chocolate and wiped the remnants of it off his lips with the back of his hand. "If only we could get Mr. Gold to join then I know we'd really have a fighting chance. But that's tricky because he's always been neutral really."

"Uh huh…" The Beauty replied absently, barely registering the words as she waved a hand for one of the waitress'.

The thoughts of Regina's plot fevered through her mind like some disease that assaulted her entire being. She suddenly found that she could not bear the thought of simply sitting in a stifling diner waiting to hear the fate of her Rum, and with it the fate of seeing would Regina finally snatch up the control she always wanted.

It was too much for the beauty to think about, let alone in the loud diner with talking, the old radio blaring in the back, the clinking of cutlery, and the sound of the bell attached to the door ringing constantly as the crowd ebbed and flowed like some sort of tumultuous sea.

She truly felt as if she would go mad with anticipation and wariness if she didn't leave soon. She knew Rum had told her to stay in a well grouped area, but there had to be a better place.

Handing the suspiciously glaring waitress a few dollars to refill Henry's mug, the former maid grabbed her jacket and slid out of the booth, hypnotized almost.

She found herself suddenly feeling sick at the new revelations of the mayor's son, knowing that if Rum did lose the trial, they might never get home and have their old lives back.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the ten year old drop his head to the weathered pages sadly, as if she was leaving because everything he said was ridiculous. If only he knew how spot on he was!

Forcing a smile, even though it was truly hard to accomplish, Belle laid a hand on his shoulder, making the boy look up to her. She bent down just a bit, to whisper to him. "I know what breaks curses. Your mother told me long ago so I could do something I still don't know if I regret or cherish. True loves kiss can break any curse."

Henry seemed to alight with happiness at her words, his bright jasper eyes sparkling as if he had just heard the best news in the world, and perhaps it was to him. "You…you remember that time. You know I'm not crazy." He blinked rapidly, before arching an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Belle." She replied simply, savoring the name. How good it felt to speak her true moniker to another that believed her. "I'm Belle." She echoed again this time feeling the pull of a genuine smile that wanted to play upon her lips as she walked out the diner.

~8~8~

The day was still hot as ever as Belle left out the confines of the diner. Still, a hot day outside was better than being cramped in an air-conditioned diner that thronged with fear and scrutiny of her.

Tossing the light jacket over her arm, she set off down the nearly empty sidewalk, heading for the docks to watch the ships dance upon the tranquil waters. She felt free out in the heat, away from the court, and eyes, and all of the troubles that came with it. Well she had been, until…

"Ah, Miss French I've been looking all over for you." A quick voice said behind her.

Belle forced down a weary sigh, her once tranquil moment banished as she turned to find one Sydney Glass smiling his weasel like grin at her. His black fedora was cocked slightly to the side, and a pen behind one of his ears. In his hand, was a white note pad and another pen. "Could I get a quote concerning the trial?" He asked expectantly.

This time Belle did sigh as she rolled her eyes. "No comment, Mr. Glass. I don't have anything to say." She practically growled as she turned about to continue her walk.

"Not even after Mr. Gold has just been proven innocent under the stipulation you return to the psychiatric ward at the Boston mental institution for two weeks?" Glass countered, his smug smile thinly playing upon his lips.

Belle took a sharp intake of breath at the words that had suddenly been spoken so unexpectedly. "W…w…what?" She stammered, her knees feeling weak as she turned to face the now calmly staring Mr. Glass.

"Yep. A friend of mine phoned me the news right after the verdict was given. Mr. Gold only is acquitted if you go back for two weeks to be re-evaluated." He explained with an air of uncaring as he scribbled a few words down on the pad.

The sinking feeling in Belle's gut only dipped lower at the revelations that made her heart palpitate like crazy, and sweat begin to prick at her forehead, but not from the sweltering heat. Her throat felt as if it were closing, and her pulsed raced like mad at the thought of going back to that horrid place. Alone, without her love, every one about telling her, showing her, and trying to prove that she was insane.

"Miss French?" Sydney called her name warily, his eyes searching her from the sudden reaction. " A quote?"

Shaking her head fiercely, she blinked back tears, at the memories that assaulted her, growling almost barbarically, her teeth clenched together. She could see what Regina had planned against Gold, and it filled her with wrath. "She won't win." Belle snarled, actually making Glass take a step back. "She will never win."

Wordlessly she turned away from the reporter and stamped down the street almost in a run.

Watching her depart, Sydney dug into his pocket taking out his phone. Tapping a few buttons he looked about once, making sure no one was close to listen in. "She knows." He whispered into the phone quickly, and turned it off before he headed back down the street back to the Granny's diner.

~8~8~

It was very late before Gold fiddled for the key to his home and opened the front door. The trial had been said and done fully at about midday, leaving the rest of the time to get his affairs in order.

He had spent most of the day at the bank transferring funds and getting his accounts in place for Regina to sink her fangs into like he knew she wanted so desperately to.

He had specifically told the judge no after the ultimatum had been stated. He was not letting Belle go back under any circumstances. He knew for a fact if Regina got her hands on Belle he would never see her again.

That had sent the entire court into a flustered flurry, but still he had made his choice. The judge however, granted him a week's period to convince Annabelle to leave. For Mr. Gold, that timing could be spent in other endeavors; he could make sure everything was ready for Regina in a week.

As he had told himself in the court, and now walking in his home; nothing, and no one was going to make him hand Belle back over to where that harpy, Regina could get her again.

As he limped down the dimly lit hall he found Belle nestled in her favorite chair in the living room like he knew she would be. A book, as usual in her hands, as she lounged like a curled up cat. He could tell she hadn't been focused enough to read, for it seemed she was about two pages in.

"Rum." She said his name in a relived sigh as she put the book to the side. "What happened, I've been worried about you."

Taking off his suit jacket, he threw it to the couch, allowing himself a deep breath to escape his lips to steady his tumultuous nerves. He thanked whatever deities that were about in this world that she didn't know the verdict yet. It would make it all the easier. "Guilty. Regina covered her bases far too thoroughly. I'm afraid there was nothing that could be done."

He wouldn't ever tell her the truth about the sacrifice they would have to make. He would rather hold her in his arms with no influence than to live as a king alone with out her. No matter what occurred, he would hide the facts as long as he could, and when they finally came to light it would all be over.

True, Regina would get what she desired, but that was far better than losing his Belle, even if it was a great blow to his pride.

The beauty slipped out of the chair, and padded silently like some sort of wraith towards the grim faced Mr. Gold. It was just like him to lie, especially with the ultimatum of the courts decision.

Smiling slightly, Belle wrapped her arms about him in a hug, her head pressing against his slowly moving chest. Rum was not necessarily the 'hugging type' but she was just happy he was there and safe for the moment.

"It's alright. We'll figure something out to fight her." She assured him softly in a gentle whisper.

He couldn't help but lift his frown just a tad at her encouragement, always the strong one his Belle.

He pulled his arms around her in a hug that felt odd for him, being that he never hugged much or none at all before her arrival. "I'm sure you're right." He replied after a few moments of silence. Of course he didn't believe a word of it, but for now he forced himself to think it would all be okay.

~8~8~

It had to be midnight by the time Mr. Gold had bid Belle goodnight and stumbled up the stairs. Here was where the blow of defeat hit him hardest, alone in the darkened corridors and quarters of him huge home, to let the week's events replay through his mind like some horridly vivid record to where there was no end.

His words, once so vagrantly mocked and sneered at Regina, simply to watch a scowl bloom upon her face, now had been proven false. She was stronger, or would be in a week's time.

Gold grimaced as he could very easily imagine her sharp wicked smile every time he would see her. It would mock him, slash open his wounds of defeat every second she stared at him, and lash his already beaten body to a bloody heap unmercifully.

Sighing the business man sat on the precipice of his bed, letting the thoughts plague and torment him. The room was a blinding black with only thin rays of moon light streaming in through the thin curtains that wafted back and forth with a soft wind that played against the sheer fabric.

The blackness seemed horribly thick and oppressing, like a weight that enveloped and surrounded him, reminding him yet again of his failures, and his weaknesses that he felt had finally caught up with him.

His hand curled tightly into a fist, practically quivering in his shame and fury at his now helpless state. A soft cry of anger almost escaped his lips, when Belle suddenly appeared like an apparition of some dream lit realm of night.

She stalked quietly into his room, her face almost serene in a way Gold had never seen it before. Her russet curls tumbled freely down her shoulders unlike most occasions when it was held loosely behind her. The startling cobalt blue of her eyes seemed to shimmer like twin pools that glittered almost ethereally in the glowing pale of the lunar orb shining through his window. She wore only a blue night shirt that matched her azure eyes. _His_ blue night shit, the one he had given her that long night ago. Looking upon her, she seemed almost to be made of the very fabric of magic that Rum had once wielded; some thing to be awed upon almost unbelieving-surreal.

His heart seemed to go still in his chest, his mouth drying as she came nearer. She almost seemed to drift in a floating manner like some specter risen from the nightly realm.

"Bel-" He wanted to speak her name, but it came out as a gurgled choke that spilled out of his ridiculously dry throat.

She was close now, close enough for him to touch her creamy soft skin and bestow kisses upon every inch of it. Their eyes met together in a bind that would never break; black and blue mingling, one lost amidst the other.

Belle's hand rested on his face, her thumb smoothing over a bit of scruffy five o'clock shadow that was blooming across his cheek and jaw line.

There was a new look to her eyes, something that Gold had not seen before. A different sheen stared back at him, even her touch seemed new and wonderful; sending thrills racing through him.

"Am I yours, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle questioned gently, her head tipping slightly to the left.

Rum nodded slowly, trying to force his mouth to work properly. "Yes." He replied huskily, seemingly entranced by her eternal gaze of sapphire.

"Then prove it to me." She whispered tenderly.

It only took one soft, hungry kiss of her lips eagerly against his that revealed what she had come for and what she wanted.

He felt her delicate soft hands pressed against his bare chest restarting his heart with the spark of her flesh against his own, as she pressed him down unto his bed. And suddenly, all thoughts that were not about that moment melted away as the heat melted away in the cool of night. He knew nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing, and thought of nothing but the woman he had wrapped in his arms.

She kissed him in a mixture of softness and fierceness that flared through his body bringing a fire to his blood he had never felt so intense.

Deftly he used his strength, barely noticing the twinge of pain in his leg to twist her about and let her fall to the bed. Looking down at her now he saw that she looked even more beautiful than from afar, everything about her was perfect to him. Her soft skin, and lovely features illuminated only slightly by the moonlight. He suddenly felt very unworthy of her. What right did he have to love to her?

He felt as if a two-ton boulder was lodged in his throat as he dared to search her eyes looking to see if this was real and what she truly wanted from him. How could she when he was a monster and she a beauty that was so much more than he would ever be.

Her only reply was another kiss confirming her want, telling him everything he needed to know in the simple world enveloping gesture.

The mystical rays of moon light beaming through the window were the only witnesses to the night as beauty and the beast of Storybrooke became lost in a world all their own.

~8~8~

Belle sighed quietly in contentment wrapped up close in Rum's wide protective arms. His warm bare flesh was nestled against her own, his final kiss still lingering on the back of her neck with his last words of love that had been on his lips as he had fallen asleep.

There was not a moment she would forget from this night. Lost in exploration, and entwined in the flashes of blind love and slow passion.

For a moment she briefly wished she would forget; it would make what had to be done so much easier.

Making sure that Rum didn't stir she pried herself from under the blankets slowly as not to wake him. Thankfully, or perhaps regrettably, he remained lost in peaceful slumber, only shifting very slightly as she crawled out of bed.

A part of her wished he might wake up and stop her, but at the thought she immediately scolded herself. She had to do this, no matter how bad she didn't want to, and heaven knew how much she didn't want to.

With only the moon light, once seemingly magical, as guide she slipped on a shirt and jeans she had stashed under the bed before he had come home.

It had been hours of tough thought and decision, but she realized with more than a little dread what had to be done. Regina could not get her hands on Gold's power. To do so would make her nigh unstoppable, dominating then every single aspect of the cursed town.

Belle had realized before he had even lied to her that Rum would not give her up again. He would as soon watch the world burn around him than let her go. But this was far more than just them, it was far more than just a village being attacked by ogres, and couldn't be fixed with magic or deals.

This was something only she could fix to save her Rum, and all else from Regina's vile clutches. It was time for her to be the one that did the saving, even though with every step it felt as if her heart was tearing in two.

Now dressed, she stood over the bed, watching him in his deep sleep, at peace, content…happy even. Belle felt honored in some way that she could bring him some form of joy; to bring a smile to his face or a chuckle to his lips. She would miss those rare small times more than anything else with him.

"I love you, Rumpelstiltskin." She whispered so quietly it almost seemed she hadn't even spoken the words. "I am yours now and forever."

She dare kiss him one last time, resigning the feel of his lips pressed against hers to everlasting memory, hoping the night's events, and all other times with him would burn bright in her mind for all of eternity.

The sting of tears welled up inside, begging to be released like the growing heart ache inside, but she refused to weep, not yet, not when he was still so close. Blinking rapidly to fight the tears and keep them at bay, she forced herself to back away even though her whole body screamed to be with him.

The streets were deserted in the dead of night, and all was still, save for the occasional breeze that passed through as Belle exited the house quietly.

The only thing she carried with her out of the home was the blue night shirt he had given her. A memento and a memory to keep her strength not to turn around back to him. But it was hard, so very hard not to go back.

As she walked down the barren streets towards the hospital, the tears came like a flood as she held the shirt close to her crumbling heart. It tore at her soul worse than any physical or magical pain ever could, for it still held his lingering scent upon it as the last reminder she would have of him.


	22. Gone

_A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

**~8~8~**

The night of warmth and fire entangled in the gentle caress of his Belle still lingered like a mystical essence upon Gold's body in the early morning as he shifted from his tranquil sleep.

He could smell the sweet scent of the dewed grass and the rich scents of Storybrooke come filtering in through his window a perfect addition to what he believed had to be the perfect beginning to morning with his love.

He could still feel her soft kisses and the hungry way she explored his mouth as his hands smoothed across her lovely skin like the remnants of a pleasant dream not fully abating from his thoughts.

Gold grinned drowsily, trying to fight the last effects of sleep from his muddled mind. Even though it was early, he reached out a hand to find where she lay in the wide bed. He desired to pull her body close to his own, whisper mischievously in her ear and nuzzle her neck as he bestowed gentle kisses to her impossibly soft lips to bid her good morning.

"Belle." He murmured sleepily, his hands outstretched searching for her body.

Beside him, he could feel that the fabric was limp and cold, telling him that there hadn't been anyone there for a while. "Belle?" He echoed again, this time in confusion as he finally opened his bleary onyx eyes. Where could she have gone?

Grunting slightly, he propped himself up on his elbows to spare a quick glance across the room that was slowly becoming brighter as the gray dawn snuck upon the earth. He could see no trace of her in the room, no lingering trail of clothes or even a hint that she had only stepped out for a moment. It was almost if she had never been anything but a dream conjured of his love-sick mind.

Listening carefully, he couldn't hear the familiar whistle of the blue and white tea kettle, or the hiss and popping of bacon cooking over the stove. It was too early, even for Granny's to be opened yet, or any other out of the way place for that matter.

A slight twinge of…something jabbed inside of him, but he shrugged it off as he swung his legs out of bed and fumbled for his cane.

"Belle?" He very nearly shouted her name now, just in case there was some hope she was in the house. In his heart, however, he knew it was a false hope he had tried to briefly infuse in himself.

The ache in his leg seemed oddly dulled; only in a mulled throbbing this morning as he limped down halls, searching the vacant, lonely rooms that held nothing but slowly gathering dust. That _something _inside him was beginning to grow at a rapid pace; clawing at him and filling the business man with a panic as each new place he searched only held a voided emptiness.

He had a terrible feeling he knew what happened.

Grimacing, but not from the pangs of his bum leg, Gold traipsed down the stairs, his eyes searching the bottom tier of his abode frenziedly. He dare not call for her again, fearful it would echo off the walls as he would all but roar her name in desperation as he searched. Not surprising, even downstairs she was not to be found in any room, and nothing showed signs of a forced entry or struggle as if she could have been carried away by some malicious entity.

Limping doggedly into the kitchen, he sighed heavily as he plopped into a chair, his heart racing at a blurring speed. She was gone. Simply spirited away in the night with out any word; with out saying good bye.

Rubbing his hand over his now scruffy features, he tried to take a deep breath and sort things out in his mind to calm himself. He had long ago learned from experience, panic only led to trouble and mistakes. Hadn't he learned that tragic lesson the first time she had kissed him? He had allowed panic to control him then, and that had led to his heart being crushed.

Despite his effort to calm it didn't do any good, not when it was about the woman he loved. His thoughts would not stay in place, each jumping to different scenarios or outcome and guessing concerning her whereabouts. What had occured? Where was Belle?

"Focus." Gold hissed in a harsh whisper to himself that almost came out like a curse. Placing his elbows on the table he held his head in his hands willing himself to calm. He felt the panic clawing its way up his throat as he steeled himself to concentrate and put things in order.

That's when he saw the letter on the table.

It was a plain white envelope with his name written in her flourished handwriting, leaning against the kettle he had so desperately tried listening out for earlier.

He wondered why he had paid no notice to it before now, but then again his mind was far to frenzied in his bubbling panic to even pay attention to such a small item.

A weight came crashing into his heart as he picked up the letter, his hands shaking tremulously as he fumbled to open it.

It was written on stationary she had borrowed from his office; a long slip of paper with a rose print gilding around the edge works. The paper smelled slightly of the honey suckle fragrance she sometimes dabbed upon her neck, and had more than once lingered on the collar of his shirts in a tantalizing aroma. Even at that thought of her perfume lingering on his body, a small sad smile peeked at the edge of his lips.

Her hand writing, so neat and well penned scrawled across the paper, filled Gold with dread as he forced himself to read.

_Rum,_

_No doubt you are confused about my disappearance, so I will attempt to explain it as best I can with-out letting my emotions run too wild of me. With my memories restored to me I have had many nights to lay awake and think about our world. It was a world we were stolen from, spirited away to this realm of oddities. _

_We don't belong here Rum, we need to get back to our world, but if Regina gains your control that will never happen. Emma Swann might be the one to break this curse that chains us here, but you are the shield that buffers her from the worst damage Regina attempts to inflict. One of the tactics I learned from the wars was that a knight without her shield is quick to fall. _

_I can not let that happen. I can not let Regina keep us enthralled in this realm. So I go to turn myself over to the psyche ward at the hospital. Hopefully, they will me safe to the institution and not into Regina's claws._

He paused there for a moment, to dab his dry lips with his tongue. So she had known all along what the verdict had been. In retrospect, he was a fool to believe that she didn't. Even before he had left the court the buzz over the outcome was about town in a gossip inferno that caught up every one in its wake.

But he had been so tired and disheartened after he had arrived home. His mind half concentrating on the financial, and the other to some how tell Belle how things would play out.

He had been so relived to think that she didn't know, totally disregarding all notions that she had something up her sleeve.

_I hope you understand why I left how I did, Rum. My heart was already breaking at the mere thought of being away from you again, and I knew if I told you my plan you would try to convince me otherwise. I know with out a doubt I would have listened to your words; desperate for any excuse not to leave your side. _

It seemed that her once neat script wavered slightly as his eyes scanned lower. There were a few smudges that stood out, and tiny pin pricks of wet spots that made his heart clench. They were the sign of tears.

_My only wish for you as you read this is to feel anger towards me. I wish that heated wrath and unbridled temper inside you would grow anew and be unleashed. I wish you cursed my name and hated the very thought of me after what I've done. I believe anger would be far better than the intense hurt I feel ripping my soul into a smoldering nothingness. The same hurt that I know you, as well, feel now. _

_I will miss you, Rum, my love. The caress of your lips, and the gentle touch of your hand, and the smiles that I feel so very lucky to have seen, and known that they were just for us. I will miss the way your body seemed to meld to mine last night, and the enchantment we shared entangled in one another's arms as the fire of passion flared about us. _

_My only regret is that we did not share anymore of those nights. Perhaps if we ever venture back into our rightful world, we might again embrace in that magic. _

_The only thing I took with me is that blue night shirt you gave me that stormy night you found me on your stoop. I keep it as an everlasting memory of you; to think back upon the first time I stumbled across my love again and to remind me that love is the greatest power of all. _

_Even as I took this special treasure I left one for you in the envelope; an item I've had even at the institution for those long years. I never knew why I had it or even kept it, but I knew it had to be something wonderful and special, like you. _

His brow furrowed slightly at the words, as he put the paper down with trembling hands. Flipping the envelope, he shook it slightly to loosen whatever she could have put in it. He sucked in a sharp intake of air at the tiny object that fell into his awaiting palm. It couldn't be, after all these years, being such a small thing most would over look.

His finger smoothed over a bit of tiny ivory porcelain that had a hint of blue painted on the cermaic. It was in a roughly triangular shape with miniscule jagged edges.

The little chip that had fallen from the cup…how after all these years had she managed to keep such a treasure that to him was worth more than all the spun gold in the world. Picking up the paper again he began to read the last part of the letter slowly, his eyes recording every word to memory.

_I hope you understand now why this had to be done, and forgive me for leaving with-out saying good-bye. It tortures me more than words can express, leaving how I did. Perhaps one day we can be together again in the Dark Castle, and you can save me from falling off ladders and we shall have our happiness. Until then I bestow all my love upon you; my dearest friend, companion, mate._

_Yours eternally- Belle. _

By the time Gold finished, her tears were not the only ones to have smeared against the page. He let the hot droplets brook down his face and onto the letters, erasing them in his grief.

In his hand he clutched the chip until he could feel its jagged edges digging into his palm and breaking the skin to let a burst of blood come forth.

She was gone. Despite his fight to keep her, and all his will not to lose her again; she had left to save Storybrooke... to save him. She shouldn't have done it. Not for him, not for his sake, not for the beast.

A ragged cry escaped his throat, not unlike the one that he had uttered so long along when he'd thought her dead and gone forever. He hadn't wept since that day, and found himself now with no reserving his grief that finally erupted from his throat.

Blood dripped freely from his balled hand that held the chip; digging even deeper into his palm as the last remembrance he possessed of her. Still in this life he was a coward as well, having not the courage to tell her the verdict; so fearful he would lose her if he dare speak the words.

A grimace hardened on his tear stained face at the torturous thoughts that bombarded him. Her words, once spoken in a cold cell still rang with the utmost truth that cut his soul. He was a coward, a bloody coward.

She had made a decision enveloped with only pain to try and give others a fighting chance against Regina's power. But even after her letter pleading with him to be strong, telling him why she had slipped away in the dead of night, he found that he did not possess the courage to let her go.

He was afraid without her. He was a cracked, hollow shell with her gone, and he found that he did not have as such strength as she to simply depart from her. He was a coward because he was terrified to let her go.

No, he would not let this happen again; he would not leave her alone at the mercies of the evil and not try to bring her back. He had let fear hold him back in one world and the consequences had been a crushed heart.

He knew it was the last thing she would want, but it would take all the magic, good or evil, in this world or the last to keep him from going after her.

~8~8~

To say Regina had been surprised when he had gotten an urgent call from the hospital in the dead of night would be one of the biggest understatements of all time.

She hadn't been truly all that asleep when the phone rang. It was more like wafting in and out of fitful dozes; half dreaming of a man she had known and loved long ago, and the lingering feeling of regret she had about destroying her little pet, Graham. He often had his uses on nights like these when sleep refused to grant her any peace.

She could barely believe the no less surprised words drabbling out of Dr. Whale's mouth as he related who was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. The little pawn Annabelle had walked in and asked to see Whale directly to make arrangements of having her shipped to the mental institution at first light.

As Whale had told it, she had only arrived with a blue nightshirt in her hand, and seemed to have misty far away look in her eyes. She had only spoken a few words to him and hadn't let another sentence pass her lips.

Now fully awake Regina had sprang out of her wide bed banishing the foolish thoughts of having another by her side.

As if her victory against Gold hadn't been such a challenge, and now this former maid had to act the hero and attempt to ruin all her hard machinations!

Regina muttered a low curse as she began to pace, just incase Henry had been woken by the phone ringing and was now listening in. Never in a millions years had it crossed her mind that Gold would ever let Belle go again. The foolish imp simply cherished the wench enough to face losing his prestige and power in the community and even letting Regina win.

After a moment of intense thought, Regina shook the thought away that Gold had gone against his nature. He would have never let Belle leave, meaning she might have gone on her own more than likely with-out his knowledge which would explain such an odd hour of arriving at the hospital.

If that was the case then…A slow smile crossed Regina's lips at the sudden devious idea that had bloomed into her thoughts. She could use this to her advantage very well and on top of that add insult to injury against the impetuous Mr. Gold.

Her malicious grin only widened as she picked up the phone by her bedside to give Dr. Whale his orders on how to proceed with the unforeseen change of events.

As the phone chimed in its static ring, Regina couldn't help but think whoever termed the phrase 'you can't have your cake and eat it to' was the biggest moron alive. You could in fact have both when you were Regina Mills. She could deal with her long time enemy once and for all and shatter his heart in the process; proving that you in fact can have both and be equally satisfied.

~8~8~

"Regina." Gold spoke her name in a breathless gasp as he limped through the door to her office.

He looked as he usually did, or at least tried to, but there seemed to be something disheveled, and off about him this morning. His dirty brown hair was uncombed, a growing beard unshaven, his onyx eyes almost wild, and his normally sharp business attire looking a tad less than on point.

He was in panic, and was doing his best to hide that fact, but utterly failing under the Madame Mayors insightful gaze. She leaned back in her chair, doing nothing to try and make him believe that this was a surprise meeting. They both knew what had taken place and she, for one, would relish sinking her claws into him one last time before she devoured his heart.

"Mr. Gold." She replied simply.

He stalked in, being careful not to slam the door behind him. His eyes darted swiftly to Regina's own telling her, even though he was attempting to veil it, that he was a truly frightened and desperate man. "Where is she? What have you done with Belle?"

The Madame Mayor kept her face strictly neutral as she nonchalantly heaved her shoulders in a shrug. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" He spat back, his voice dripping with a bubbling hatred. Digging into his suit pocket, he seemed to glare almost insanely at Regina, making her tense slightly. Had she finally pushed him to the point where losing everything, even his life, meant nothing when he had the chance to take her own?

That fear was abated instantly as he threw a thick manila packet on the table, near fit to bursting, onto her desk.

"That's everything, Regina." He revealed, his voice quivering slightly with his accent. "Deed, titles, loans, land, even my shop. If you but tell me what you've done, and give her back."

Oh he _was _desperate, Regina knew then, so deliciously pitiable in his want for his love. Shaking her head slightly the mayor simply quirked an eyebrow in Gold's direction savoring the emotions roiling inside him that lay just under his surface. This would be fun.

"Did you think it was going to be this easy, Gold? Did you think that you could come in here and throw your wealth on my table and think I would just tell you what I've done with her?" She sneered slightly, her eye flashing in the fires of anger. "You humiliated me in court with that little stunt you and that insignificant gnat, Swann, pulled. I was made to look like a scheming moron who wanted to gloat over a fool proof plan! And you think I would not desire revenge for that embarrassment that's now all over Storybrooke?"

Gold grimaced at the words she had spoken, knowing he should have foreseen such actions. In any world, Regina was not one to let a mockery or disrespect concerning her go without repercussions. "What do you want then?" He asked lowly.

She paused for a moment pondering almost, searching for some answer that would balm her embarrassment and utterly crush him in the process. "Beg." Regina replied venomously, letting the one word linger on the air for a few moments. "If you want her back so badly then get on your knees and beg, Rumpelstiltskin." She hissed fiercely.

Regina's revenge had always been brutal, playing upon the strengths and weaknesses of a person to bring them low.

Gold had always been prideful and confident of his power, eternally looking down upon the weak and needy as he had once been. But that was before Belle, when life's only meaning was to be feared and hated through out the world. It was when pride and a feeling of ultimate superiority had been the closest he had ever attained to happiness.

Once, he would have never even considering doing such for Regina. In fact he might have transformed her into the toad she truly was for making such an insolent request of him. But that was before Belle, before she had shown him what true love was and how pitiable everything else paled in comparison.

Now with out her, he realized pride was worthless, nothing could compare to true love and the happiness it wrought.

Wordlessly he dropped to his knees, only grimacing slightly as his aching leg screamed in pain. He gave it no second thought now, if only he would have Belle back, safe with him. "What have you done with her?"

Regina sighed almost in mock agitation though Gold could sense she was enjoying his utter humiliation with every agonizing second that passed.

She had a glowing conquering look about her features as she looked upon him. "Mr. Gold I haven't done anything to your little lover. The judge made an order and I'm bound by law not to interfere." She grinned then, the most devious smile he had ever seen marbled across her sharp face. It was a smile that made a gulf form in his stomach with cold raw fear. She was telling the truth, and worst of all he knew why.

"You haven't done anything." He concluded in a dire whisper, the realization of what was happening and what had or what was about to occur hitting him like a ton of bricks. "She's really on her way out of Storybrooke."

The Madame Mayor nodded once her glinting eyes silently applauding him for putting two and two together finally. A slight chuckle escaped her smirking lips as she drank in his look of ashen appall and numb terror. "And we all know what happens to people who try to leave Storybrooke; don't we, Rumpel?"


	23. Lost and Found

_A/N: Thanks so much readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome!_

**~8~8~**

The rumbling noises of Mr. Gold's black luxury car zooming down the scenic roads of Storybrooke sounded almost like the dulled roar of a wounded beast as it raced down the narrow streets. It left only trails of leaves swirling in the air and the splash of puddles in his frantic wake as if on the trail of some prey. The world passed by unnoticed in blurs of greens and browns as his soul focus rested only on one thing- find Belle.

His leather gloved hands rapped against the steering wheel irritably as he sped like a demon out of hell to get to the county borders. He should have known Regina would do some thing like this by letting the unwitting savagery of the curse activate against anyone who dare try and leave, keeping her hands free of any blood stains. Such had always been her way of course.

In his rearview mirror a flash of blue suddenly appeared glinting off the glass warningly. Flicking his gaze only slightly, he cursed his luck to see the sheriff's cruiser nipping at his bumper. He dare look down momentarily to the dash to find that his speedometer read him going close to 95 and even now the long red meter was still slowly cascading upwards.

Cursing silently under his breath, he gave a brief shake of his head. Of course people would notice a jet black detailed luxury car racing down the streets like it was the middle of an Indy 500 race and make reports in. He was being vagrantly careless, but didn't care. All he cared about was finding Belle safe and sound.

With a grimace he merely gripped the wheel tighter in determination as the sirens blared behind him. Sheriff Swann would just have to wait until he came to the county line, then she could drabble off any sort of charges for his reckless driving.

~8~8~

As he neared the very limits of the enchanted town, Mr. Gold knew something was wrong, and that something wasn't the sheriff still tailing his vehicle like an avid hunting hound.

Breaking to a jerking halt, he fumbled for his cane and all but kicked open the door, leaving the keys to the expensive car still swinging in the ignition forgotten.

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Gold?" Emma yelled furiously as she leapt out of the cruiser and charged in is direction, her eyes blazing in unbridled wrath. One hand rested on the cold steel cuffs while the other fingered the halter of her gun that she was fighting with all her power not to take out on him and pistol whip him a few times.

He had just led her through a thirty minute chase through town, going at speeds that she had only seen on police television shows. It was a wonder he hadn't wrecked and crashed his car into smithereens all over the pavement!

For a moment she thought he might be drunk, or tipsy, but his midnight eyes were sharp and alert without a bit of haziness to them.

Gold limped a few steps into the middle of the street, his eyes darting all about the landscape seeming to pay no mind to the angered sheriff that was quickly closing the distance between them; her cuffs now out and waiting to snatch him in their cold grip.

"Belle!" He cried out towards the verdant forest lands that surrounded them on either side of the deserted long highway.

A surreal lonely echo was the only think that replied to his desperate call as the forest remained silent as a graveyard.

Emma gaped at Gold's seemingly unconcerned attitude that he was about to get arrested yet again. This was a serious offense, all of which she had on her police dash cam as evidence. "You should be trying to come up with a decent excuse about why you were racing like a mad man instead of yelling at the trees." The blonde growled as she moved in to grip one of Gold's arms and slap the cuffs on him.

Emma shouldn't have been surprised when she heard the sharp click, or felt the press of cold steel against her forehead, but she was. For a moment her anger had pressed away all thoughts that he might be armed. She didn't really expect people to carry guns around with them in a quaint practically crime free town of Storybrooke. It had happened so smoothly and quick like the gun had only magically appeared in his hand from nowhere.

Gold's gun rested against her ivory skin threateningly, the barrel at a point blank range that for all of Emma's escape tricks would not be able to save her from.

He watched as her features quickly turned to alarm and the cold method for survival he knew was only unleashed when she found herself in dire straights. The cuffs dropped from her hands to the asphalt, as her hands slowly rose to the air in a surrendering gesture.

Emma swallowed tremulously as she tired to force her nerves to steady and speak calmly to Mr. Gold. "Alright, just take it easy. I'm not reaching for my gun or anything else." She assured him, daring to meet his gaze to her own. There was a determination in his eyes, along with a terror that seemed to be lurking just under his calm surface.

"Miss Swann I have no intention of harming you. You may fully arrest me under all charges you deem fit and place me in the most secure lock up this drab town possesses, after…" His voice trailed off slightly, almost in a gnawing worry as he relieved her of her weapons.

Emma did her best to keep him talking, her mind whirling at his words and trying to find a way out of the situation she now found herself thrown in. "After…?" She echoed him, trying to prod him back into speech for more clues as to why the most powerful man in town had suddenly pulled a gun on her.

"After I find her." He dead panned mechanically, as he motioned with a slight tilt of his head to the cuffs. "Annabelle's in danger, and you're going to help me, Miss Swann."

Could it be? Emma could very nearly hear a catch in his throat as he breathed the words. He, the most infamous, hated man in Storybrooke seemed almost in tears as he stood in the middle of the lone highway with a gun towards the former bail bondswoman.

"I don't really have a choice now; do I?" Emma spat calmly, though her eyes never left the finger that inched over the trigger.

"Afraid not, but I give you my word I will surrender myself fully into your hands after we search." Gold assured her. "Now pick up the cuffs." He ordered gently, his eyes daring to scan the forestry briefly.

Bending down slowly, Emma dare take her eyes of the weapon and look towards the suddenly changed Mr. Gold. He was desperate, that much was obvious, and Emma knew from experience just how far desperation could take a person.

Wordlessly she snapped one of the steel bracelets around her wrist, and turned completely around as he motioned her to do.

For some one who held a loaded gun at the sheriff, his actions seemed thought out and calm as he cuffed her hands behind her back securely, but not uncomfortable.

Without warning another spine tingling click echoed from the gun as he slowly let it drop from being aimed at her head. She felt another object, the end of his cane she supposed; prod her slightly in the back goading her forward.

"I'm truly sorry about all of this, Miss Swann." Gold commented grimly as he forced her to walk ahead.

Daring to look back, Emma saw that he indeed was keeping her at cane's length, much to clever to let her get close, and his gun casually in his grip. She glowered at him hatefully nearly growling. "Not as sorry as you will be when I get these cuffs off."

"I have no doubt about that." He replied with a thin worried frown as they began their trek down the narrow strip of winding deserted roadway. "No doubt."

"Any clue what we're-" Her words ground to a halt as she stopped in her tracks in shock of the scene just over the small rise they had scaled.

Just a few feet away was the ever cheerful Storybrooke county sign; painted with the state flower and bird looking as uninteresting as usual. To her left the asphalt was tattooed with black streaks of tire marks that swerved in dizzying patterns and beyond that the shrubbery and lush verdant blooming was crushed and crunched in what looked like some thing had plowed through through taking small saplings and greenery down in its chaotic path. Even further than that, Emma saw billows of ugly gray smoke churning thickly from a white upturned van that looked like it had crashed and bumped against many trees on its hazardous tumble down; far away from the road.

As she took the scene in, partially in shock at such a catastrophic mangled manner in which the van was now molded, Mr. Gold limped up beside her, a petrified gasp escaping his thin lips.

"No…" He muttered in a deadened whisper that sent streaks of shivers to slide up Emma's spine. "No!" This time he roared as he fumbled his was down the treacherous dip to the wreck below leaving the cuffed sheriff behind.

Emma followed awkwardly, being that her hands were still securely cuffed as she raced down to the carnage of the wreck.

There was an acrid stench of burning tires and gasoline that wafted through the air as business man and sheriff approached the accident. The windshield had been shattered and flecks of glass that reflected the sun were stained in vibrant crimson that stood out upon the green carpet of the forest floor.

To Emma it looked like nothing could have survived such a crash that had total mangled the van to shreds.

"Belle!" Gold shouted again, this time the name clawed out of his throat in a ragged cry.

His eyes searched the carnage before him looking for any trace of her, and praying to any deity in this world this wasn't the van she'd been in and she could have been spared.

He was about to call her name again when he spotted a bit of cloth from the far corner of his vision. No, heaven above no. His heart lurched inside his body as he turned to face the area where a bit of white clothing was peaking out from under a large wad of the wreckage.

He wanted to run away from the sight of the fabric, but instead his feet went forward, almost as if he held no control over his body. A jagged scream was on the tip of his tongue, but it refused to come out, nothing refused to work like he wanted to.

As he drew closer, his heart beat quickened to where he could hear the blood pumping and crashing in his ears. And then he turned the corner. He felt his knees go weak, and his hands tremble… it wasn't her, thank heaven it wasn't her.

"Gold, have you found anything?" Emma asked as she finally caught up with him. Her current captivity was the least of her worries as she scanned the accident. The blonde came to a halt beside him as she looked at the poor soul skewered to the huge moss covered oak before her.

It was a man, thickly built, and looked like he could, and had, held his own in a couple of brawls. His short black hair was matted with his blood and brains that dripped from the end of his tresses. Flecks of bone and flesh were scattered all about and his neck was twisted in an inhuman direction. He was wearing a white uniform from the Storybrooke hospital with the logo of the place on his now bloodied clothes.

Emma flushed and grimaced at the gory scene, hoping the man hadn't suffered too much before meeting such a horrid end.

"It's not her." Gold finally breathe out heavily as if he had been holding his breath. There was a chance she would still be alive.

Shifting slightly, the blonde haired sheriff turned to him almost helplessly. "Look, Gold, I know you want to find Anna but this is a serious accident. I need to be released and do my job. This little incident of you putting a gun to my head and cuffing me can wait until we get medics and search dogs out here." She stated hoping her calm logic, and hopefully honest demeanor would convince him.

"Not until we find her." He growled in his panic, his grip tightening on his gun.

"Okay, okay." Emma replied swiftly, not wanting to push him. "But I can be of more use if I wasn't cuffed up. You wouldn't have to keep an eye on me and look for Anna." She reasoned.

His eyes flashed unsurely at her logical words, the desperation deepening as his eyes still searched the fatal scene. He was wasting time bandying words with Miss Swann, but she was correct; splitting up would be faster. If only he trusted her.

"I have your word you won't try to detain me." Gold asked warily, almost expectantly. "And you will help me find her?"

Emma nodded once tremulously as she turned her back to him. "I promise I'll do all I can to find her right now."

The blonde tactfully kept a sigh out of her voice, and she felt the leather gloves fumbled about her wrists as Gold worked the lock to the cuffs with the key. The familiar snap-click of the steel sounded out, just as the cuffs loosened from about her.

At that moment, Emma should have pounced like a ravenous panther, trying to disarm him or aim for the bad knee of his to take him down and subdue him. She should have incapacitated him and lunged to the cuffs to drag him back to county. No one would blame her if she did after he had put a loaded gun to her head.

Oddly enough, against all reasoning, against all sound judgment, Emma stood there for one tense breathless moment before offering Gold a small nod. Her lips thinned into a distrustful frown, her eyes slowly scanning the vast woodland as she rubbed her wrists. "Okay, we search then I drag you to county where I will throw every book I can find against you at court."

"Fair enough." Mr. Gold replied off handed, the brief moment seemingly already forgotten to be replaced with his ever shifting worry.

Shaking her head slightly at her strange sense of trust she found blooming for Gold, Emma reattached the cuffs to her belt, before staring up at the leafy boughs that spread a dense canopy over the greenery of the woods.

As the two man searched continued, Gold wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling inside his soul that swirled so tremulously. Was it relief that he hadn't found Belle yet, and perhaps she had escaped this fate, or fear that she might be found in worse condition than the orderly speared to the tree with his brains splattered across the ground.

What if this was just another one of Regina's tricks and she had sent him on a wild goose chase just to toy with his mind? But no, that letter had been too real, to Belle for Regina to play her hand at mockery. That still left the question; however, where was Belle. After an hour of searching a large part of him, in a huge wave of relief was begging to think that she was even here at a-

"Gold!" Emma all but screamed her name, making his contemplations grind to a deadened halt.

There was something there entwined in her voice when she called his name. Even though it was from afar he could tell she had found something.

His leg screamed in pain as he ran towards the direction of Emma voice, each step harder than the last as his knee began to spasm and cramp for the heavy over use.

"Don't let it be." He whispered pleadingly under his breath as he swatted and crashed through the shrubbery.

However, this time his prayers were not answered. As he finally broke through a few low hanging boughs of leaves he was met with the sight that sent his heart collapsing. Belle was laying on the lush forest floor, unmoving, the glossy sheen of her blood reflecting from a large sharp jutting rock…

It took all of his strength and will just to near Belle's limp body as Emma sprang up from her kneeling position. "I couldn't find a pulse. I'm going back to my cruiser to call for back up." She stated before sprinting away back to the road.

If Gold even heard her it never showed, as he merely stood over Belle, blinking dumbly as if his mind had stopped working. Belle, his Belle.

He dropped to his knees, by her side looking at the loss of blood that had paled her skin almost to corpse like hue. His trembling fingers brushed a few blood matted tendrils of hair from her face lovingly as if it really mattered. But it did matter, she mattered more than any one he had ever known.

He stared at the tips of his fingers almost aghast at the warmth of her blood painted them. For the very first time in his life, he didn't know what to do, how to react or even the next move to make. He felt as if the world has litterally been pulled from under him and he was falling with nothing to grab.

His now crimson fingers moved to the throat to feel for something, anything, the faintest hint or flutter of life, but like her skin it was cold and lifeless. He felt a hard knot form in the base of his throat as he realized there was not even the chance of life. She didn't deserve to die. Not here, like an animal in the forest, her life so carelessly tossed away for want of being brave.

"No…" He finally choked out in a whisper. This was no lie from an evil queen, no night mare in which he would never awaken and no tale or story of tragic loss. It was real this time, so horribly, horribly real.

Putting his arm under her limp form he held her close, to his trembling body his face buried against her blood matted hair. "No." He stammered louder this time, hugging her closer. "I can't let her go. I love her…"

If there was any magic in this world, any magic left in this husk he called a body he tried to call to it like it were some living person before him and appeal to it like the desperate man he was. "Please, any deal, any price anything you want! I'll give my very soul if that is the bargain. I would gladly trade places with her if you bring her back. Please, just let her live!"

His tears flowed freely intertwining in her hair and mingling with her blood as he sobbed and pleaded. Even the very first time he had learned of her false death it hadn't hurt as much as this. It hadn't felt like his heart was being speared and skewered, it hadn't felt like grief would never mend for as long as he lived, and even when he died he would be akin to some wailing specter mourning over his loss love for all of eternity.

And then he felt it. It brushed his skin like cool waters lapping at his body sending a tingle shooting through every fiber of his flesh. It tugged about him uncomfortably like an article of clothing not worn in ages. It swirled about him like the winds of a hurricane that whisked through his body. It tasted like a bitter sweet wine that danced upon his tongue. It was a feeling he had long ago knew, a feeling he had been master wielder of.

It was magic.

Not the kind he had wielded; it wasn't dark and venomous and vile. This was a magic that was pure and bright and banished all darkness away in its luminescent glow; much like Belle.

He couldn't see it like he could in the old world, but he could feel it just the same as it had been like silk running in-between his fingers. If he closed his eyes he could imagine its golden stream wafting through the air as it worked the impossible. Most surprisingly, he could feel as if the magic was emanating like a pulse from where Emma Swann had left. In fact he could almost feel a trail that was leading directly from the Sheriff of Storybrooke as if she were now the sole master of magic. She was a special one indeed.

An image suddenly cascaded into his vision, blinding him with a sharp brilliance that let him know the price of such powerful magic as brining Belle back from the brink of death.

He was momentarily recovering from such a stun when he felt blood slick fingers grab his wrist. The sudden feel of another hand on him made Gold's heart jump into his throat in sheer happiness and all consuming terror. Had it truly happened?

As his vision cleared, he found sky blue eyes that were wet with tears staring into his midnight black. The magic had answered and given him what he had so desperately pleaded for.

Belle had been enshrouded in darkness that felt tangible as she floated through it like some onyx sea. There was no pain, no fear, simply floating numbly through out time and eternity. She could hear her heart thumping, even though with every beat she could distinctly hear it slow to a fluttering pitter pat. It would halt all together soon.

Then the blackness alleviated to a world, she had known long ago. She was tumbling from a ladder and he had caught her in his arms; the spring sun glinting off his gray-gold flesh as he smiled nervously at her. Another memory took its place that had him spinning at his old wheel absently. He was trying to look as if he was lost in the hypnotic turn of the wooden wheel as he usually was, but Belle knew better. He was watching her, trying to figure her out or un-lock the curious new puzzle that beat in his heart.

As she watched the special little moments as his caretaker, Belle couldn't help but smile warmly at the images. Figures he would be the last person she thought of; her love, her Rum.

And then it all faded back to black leaving her blinded once more. Something warm tingled about her body as she drifted aimlessly. A gold stream suddenly began to wrap about her body, the tendrils of shining brilliance that reminded her so much of Gold's spun straw that she tired to feel it, but it only danced through her hand.

She felt her spirit began to be pulled back to her body, her senses began to fade back in like she was coming up from under water. Wet, warmth, exhaustion all came back to her and the feel of another's body against her own brought her back into the living world.

Her breath slipped back into her body, her heart hammered at its normal tempo, and even the wound that was supposed to be in her head had closed neatly. Her eyes fluttered open to see an all too familiar expensive black suit. The wafting scent of his cologne filled her nose to mingle with the fresh smells of the forest.

She moved slightly, gripping a wrist as her eyes searched to look upon her rescuer's face just to be certain that this was real. Her eyes met his in a lock, and she knew then what had happened.

He searched her eyes warily almost unbelievingly; she could barely believe it herself. Both wanted to speak, but each simply stared at one another in shock and happiness that was growing like a coming storm so very nearly about to be unleashed.

"Gold!" A hard female voice barked out, ruining the silent moment.

It was Emma, come back looking for him and behind her a veritable host of people who had come to investigate the crash, and those who came to be spectators of the tragic accident. The volunteers that had come spread out into the tangle of the forest, leaving the three the only ones about for a few moments.

Swann's once hard accusing look faded as she had to do a double take at the now up and blinking Anna. It couldn't be, after she hadn't felt a pulse. The woman, as she had seen before leaving was clinically dead. She could have been mistaken, but then again Emma rarely double guessed herself.

"You…I…why…" Emma stammered, not un-happy to see the woman alive, just confused.

Rising slowly, Mr. Gold help the bloody Anna up to her feet, a smile like Emma had never seen beaming on his face, adding almost a golden glow to it. "I staunched the blood and did some CPR. It wasn't as bad as it looked" Gold lied pathetically, as if on the edge of telling Emma the truth.

But then again, would Miss Swann really believed he had struck a bargain with 'magic' to bring Belle back to the realm of the living?

Seeing that Belle was steady on her feet, Gold kissed her once, passionately as if he had never kissed her in his life, caring not if the iron taste of her blood and his tears mingled into the soft cares of her lips. She was alive! Oh how he desired to laugh and cry and yell in joy all at the same time, but tactfully kept his composure.

Clearing his throat he turned to Emma, and proffered both his wrists in her direction. "Well Miss Swann, we've come to the end of my part of the deal. I assume you'd like to drag me to county now."

He wasn't too worried about Belle's safety at present. True, she would be going to the hospital, but with all this attention, Regina wouldn't dare try to pull something, plus he would make sure Miss Swann stayed on top of Belle's care.

The Sheriff glared at him incredulously, as she crossed her arms, a brow quirking at his joyous demeanor that seemed to make him not care he was in a world of trouble. Even though she couldn't prove it, she knew something had happened, something incredible that she couldn't pin point.

"Given all of…this." Emma flourished her hand behind her to the volunteer crews dealing with the accident. "I'll arrest you later." She spat. "The last thing I need is to fill out more paperwork than the mountain I already have waiting for me."

She wasn't going to arrest him at all; Gold knew instantly watching just a hint of softness flash in her eyes before disappearing. She must have known why Belle was so important to him, and why he had done what he did.

He nodded once as he put an arm around Belle to help her to the ambulance. "Thank you, Miss Swann." He looked back to Belle lovingly his eyes shimmering with happiness. It was because of this woman, Belle was still alive now. Magic flowed through the blonde, it resided in her like some lurking predator waiting to be unleashed. Emma Swann, for all her seemingly down to earth demeanor, had no idea what she had done or what magic she held inside her.

"Thank you." He echoed again, almost reverently before he and his love made their way to the medics.

He had Belle back, his wish had been granted thanks to the magic dwelling in Miss Swann that had heard his plea. Now, he knew, he would have to begin to pay the large debt he now owed; for all magic, good or ill, did come with a price...


	24. I Win

_A/N: Thanks for all the reading and reviewing. Cookies for all!_

**~8~8~**

Mr. Gold had barely taken one hand off Belle the whole time they had been at the hospital after the wrecked van fiasco. He held to her almost as if she would become intangible and fade from his grip like some mysterious mist if he let her go.

Dr. Whale, the little stooge under Regina, had been less than pleased and thoroughly surprised to see Belle walking into his clinic; battered, bruised, her blood matting her clothes and flecking her body, but alive. He had probably thought she might come through the morgue entrance with a toe tag.

Despite Whale's grumbling persistence on getting Anna to stay over night for keener observation, Gold would have none of it, just in case Regina had another trick up her conniving sleeve to do away with his love.

Ah Regina, Gold couldn't help but let a devious smile cross his lips as he remembered catching a glance of her at the scene of the wreck. He could still see the shock and lividness dancing in the stark lines of her pale face. Her eyes held flecks of blistering cold white fury that reminded one of a raging blizzard as Gold had appeared with Belle in tow.

He paused at the forest fringe for a moment with his love, an arm around her gored body, making sure Regina saw quite clearly that despite her plots and schemes, Belle's heart still beat strong and steady. It was almost a defiant gesture that said: See, you didn't crush me, she's here and alive, and I have more now than you ever will.

Just by the hatred practically reeking off the Madame Mayor, Mr. Gold wouldn't have been surprised if she started shrieking in rage like the pompous snapping harpy she truly was.

Now back home, he wasted no time in making sure Belle knew just how much he meant to her and how devastated he would have been if he could not have held her again. That night, Mr. Gold cherished Belle like he never had before. All through the hours of darkness he emptied his soul out to her making sure nothing was left un-said, or shown, about his eternal love for.

Belle sighed pleasantly as she laid her head against his slowly moving chest, her hand lying over his drumming heart. He wrapped an arm around her nestling comfortably besides her and wishing the night to never end with his Belle.

"I thought there was no magic in this world." The russet haired beauty commented as her finger absently traced tiny swirls on Rum's chest.

Gold shifted slightly so that he could see her partially by the light that emanated from outside. Her face glowed luminescent in the moon light, like some dreamy vision become reality. "So did I, but there seems to be one person left that wasn't stripped of it."

"Emma." Belle concluded immediately. It made sense if everything that Henry said was true that Miss Swann was the curse breaker.

Frowning slightly, Gold nodded once. He truly didn't want to be speaking of the sheriff right now, in their bed, but they hadn't spoken at all about the…death. Even now at the trepid thought his heart clenched in agony as he remember holding her limp corpse on the bed of forest greenery.

She seemed to read his horrid troubling thoughts that tramped through his mind, as if he had spoken the words aloud. Planting a gentle kiss of assurance over his heart, the beauty combed her fingers through his hair in a way letting him know that everything was alright.

"Yes." He finally replied at length after letting the lingering sensation of her lips upon his chest subside. "I believe she may contain the last magic's of our world. The most powerful magic's ever wielded."

"Enough to break this curse?" She asked gently; hope flitting the edge of her voice. The thought of being back in their rightful place with her Rum, and all as it should be seemed like a fanciful, but obtainable dream that she wished for with all her heart.

He only responded with a slow unsure nod that gave no promises on her words. He never liked to say things he was never completely certain about.

A loving silence resumed for a few minutes as they simply enjoyed one another's warm company and the quiet sounds of thier breathing in the still of the room as they thought of what they could have lost that day had it not been for Emma Swann.

Very suddenly, Belle shifted completely now directly on top of the beast of Storybrooke. Her features danced with a tantalizing mix of seriousness and mischief as she peered down at her Rum. She twirled a strand of his hair around her finger, a sly smile dancing upon her lips. "I have one last question then we may move on to more…pleasant ventures once more."

"Oh?" He arched his brow as his hand smoothed up her back, his thumb following the course of her spine till he reached her shoulder blades. "Ask away, Dearie."

"What was the price?" She asked, the seriousness now fully at the head.

He smiled teasingly at her before he playfully nipped at her throat with a series of soft kisses. "A price?" He echoed coyly, feigning misunderstanding.

"All magic, if memory serves, comes with a price." She whispered huskily in his ear completely at the mercy of his lips caressing the hollow of her throat and his thumb making small circles against her shoulder blade.

Belle heard him chuckle as he kissed her again; she could almost feel his smile on his lips as they pressed to her throat. "How do you know that?"

"Because I _was _a price, Rumpelstiltskin." She replied, just a trifle impatiently. His aversion to telling her was sparking her infamous curiosity almost into an inferno that matched the sensation his of kisses. Regrettably she pulled away slightly from his wanting clutches searching his eyes for answers.

His price or _prices _rather,had been a heavy one. Most of the bargain he was eagerly willing to pay and others parts not so much. "I am bound to fight for Miss Swann when she asks for my aid, no matter how I might disagree. What ever she asks of me from now on, I'm obliged to do it." There seemed to be a bit of bitterness there, at that part of the bargain. Belle knew to that Mr. Gold and taking orders never went well hand in hand at all.

"For how long?" The beauty inquired curiously.

"Until she relives me of _that _part of the bargain." He replied tonelessly, as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Cocking her head slightly to the left, she pursed his lips a trifle as if measuring the look in Gold's glimmering onyx eyes. There was something else, she could read it plainly as it dance through his gaze. "Is that all of the deal that was made?"

He frowned then, a large almost black downturn that reminded Belle so much of the Rum of old that it slightly made her heart flutter. "No it isn't, but I'm afraid I can't tell you the rest."

A part of her desired to know what the rest of the magic had asked of him, but just by the look wallowing in his midnight orbs she couldn't form the words to ask.

"Now, if your curiosity as been assuaged, Miss French…" He let the rest go unsaid as he kissed her tenderly once more-urgently. He didn't want there to be anymore discussion of deals or magic's or curse breakers. Right now, for the rest of the night, he wanted to forget everything but Belle, alive and warm in his arms.

~8~8~

Morning came, hazy and humid. Garish black clouds that promised rain hovered above the town ominously like gray mountains as those out and about took the humidity and wet stoically as they went to and fro about their business.

Belle watched the drab world outside through the washed window panes of the kitchen; her finger holding back a bit of blue curtain to peer outwards. A sigh crossed her lips as she stirred a cup of slightly cool tea absently. Despite now being back with her love, alive and safe, she couldn't help but feel like a failure. In a few days, a week would be up and Rum would legally lose half his properties. While in the dark, Regina would hold everything after he had traded all for her sake to come to her rescue.

It made the beauty feel like an utter failure knowing she had accomplished nothing to save Gold's assets and in turn give 'Operation Cobra' a fighting chance. Even though Rum still had plenty to live comfortably for the rest of his life, and then some, it still would make going up against Regina nigh impossible with no power in his grasp for him to wield.

"Something wrong, Belle?" Gold asked as he limped into the kitchen. For the first time it appeared since she had became free of her horrid prison, that he wasn't wearing a neat suit, ready for business and deals, but still had his night clothes on.

The sight made her want to flinch, but she fought the urge. Because of her he had now lost everything with no where to go and nothing to do.

She shrugged trying to keep the feeling of overwhelming failure away but couldn't. "Because of me, you've lost everything, and I never even got to attempt to save anything."

"None of this is your fault." He rebuffed quickly. His lips turned into a sneer as he shook his head. "Regina's tricks are to blame here; asking you to do the impossible."

"But it wasn't impossible." Belle protested her voice catching as she turned away unable to look at him; ashamed that because of her it was gone. "All I had to do was go to that institution."

Closing the distance between them, Gold eyes shimmered with alarm and comfort for his Belle. He tenderly placed his hand under her chin, bringing her head back to face him. "You can't."

"Not now." She sighed running her fingers through her chestnut curls, fighting back tears. "I could barely do it when you didn't know and now that you do, and what you did, and the magic-"

"I mean you literally can't go." He interrupted as he grabbed one of her hands letting the gentle warmth of his palm run through her. For all the months they'd been together, the wealthy business man had never thought to bring mention to the fact that they were practically stuck here.

After a while one didn't even think about it, especially when they owned more than half the town and there were miles and miles of entangling lush forest separating them from any big city or another county for that matter. "The curse also halts us from leaving the town, with devastating affect as you recall." He finished.

Belle blinked owlishly at him in confusion as her mind worked out the scheme. Her jaw tightened in anger, as her eyes narrowed hatefully. "So it didn't matter. No matter what we tried Regina still wins."

"It certainly does seem that way." Gold sighed and nodded in accordance to Belle. He should have been angry, furious even, but he found that with Belle at his side it wasn't as tragic as it would have felt without her. She made material things seem as dust, worthless and gone without regret.

As she turned back to the window, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders watching the world move with her in silence. They would find some way to defeat her, even if it was the-

"Rumpelstiltskin, we're idiots! That's it!" Belle blurted suddenly in excitement, shattering Gold's train of thought.

Rum furrowed his brow shaking his head slightly in confusion as he backed away so she could turn about. "What is?"

"The answer to defeating Regina!" The beauty slapped a hand to her forehead, merely blinking as if she had uncovered some mystery laying at her feet. "The way to beat her has been in front of us all along! I…I mean the people here can't leave Storybrooke, and last I checked there's no institution in this town." For the months she'd been out, Belle had seen no place even closely resembling an insane asylum. And if what Rum said was correct about them not being able to leave…

"Which means she was lying all along." Gold concluded, almost stunned, how could they have missed such information! It was so surprisingly stupid he felt like cursing himself for not even considering such a thought. He truly hadn't even considered the thought, which made him feel even more foolish than her already was beginning to feel. From the first time he saw her no focus was on where she had been; only that she was here.

Smirking widely at his love, an idea so very much like what he would have thought of in the old world bloomed to his head. "How dare you call yourself a failure my dear Belle? I believe you just solved one of our problems."

~8~8~

To say Regina Mills was angry to see that bug Annabelle come walking out the dark woods, with her little love Rumpelstiltskin would have been a gross understatement of her fury.

Angry would have been the nicest way to put it; seething, boiling, churning, frothing fury that galled the very marrow of her bones into ash would have been much closer to what she was feeling. Once, just once, she wished she still wielded magic to burn that defiant smirk off Gold's face with a flick of her wrist. Somehow, someway he had managed to save his little servant girl.

Even the mere thought still sent shoots of anger reeling through her body that rippled like thunder about her lithe form. She attempted to console herself that while she might not have ruined Gold's only love she still possessed his riches. That should have been enough, but it wasn't; she desired to see him utterly crushed and crawling through life with no way to balm his heart. She wanted to smile as he limped through the town with nothing but a gaping hole where his soul used to be and watch him slowly be ground into the dust of Storybrooke.

Regina cursed the names of Gold and French as she stood in her study, nursing the anger like a slow fire. Henry was at school and would be late at 'studying', but in all reality gone to see his maternal mother in the park to work on whatever little conspiracy he was plotting in his ten year old head. Work had been modesty light today at the mayor's office, leaving the Madame Mayor with only a few files of paper work she'd already signed up and put away, and now had an empty schedule.

Mr. Gold packet rested on her desk, but that little moment of victory had come and gone.

It was times like this she felt most alone, most filled with hatred as she watched the town, stuck in a curses time, pass by. They were content even here and yet she remained lonely and incomplete. She was staring to truly regret killing Graham; they would have had a field day on a day like this. But then again, that thorn, Emma, had ruined her little pet as well.

Pouring a small glass of brandy she had stashed in her office the Madame Mayor swirled the brown liquor absently before taking a sip. The sting of the hard alcohol steeled her as he gushed down her throat, taking just a bit of her edge off.

For a moment she stared at the faded brown paper around the glass, pondering if she should simply forgo the cup and swig it from the bottle till she felt the anger and emptiness inside of her dissipate. But it wouldn't be enough; no amount of spirits could make her feel whole.

"A bit early to be hitting the bottle isn't it, your majesty?" A voice stated in mock happiness from the door.

Twirling about Regina's black eyes narrowed at the sight of two figures that slid into her study. What where they doing here, traipsing into her office like they owned the place! She knew to ask Gold how he had gotten in would be agonizingly redundant; Regina truly believed he had a key to every lock in the town.

Instead, the Madame Mayor grinned thinly as if she'd been expecting them for an appointment or other, and proffered her hand to the solid white couch in her comfortable study. "Rumpel, what a pleasant surprise. I see you brought your little slave girl…Belle?" She furrowed her brow mockingly in thought, saying the name as if it kept slipping her mind.

Gold let the venomous words slide as he let a slight chuckle pass his lips; there was a cold malicious confidence in his eyes that hadn't been there since Regina had taunted him behind the cell bars at the police station.

"Trust me; this surprise is less than pleasant for you, of course." Gold replied as he limped over to the decanter to help himself to a glass full of the Mayors excellent spirits. "Now, I'll be the first to admit, you played your hand brilliantly, your majesty." He took a sip of the fiery liquor, savoring the taste, and the panic that was thickly veiled behind Regina's cool demeanor. "I was so surprised to find that Belle was still alive, I never gave any thought to where she could have been. Thanks to your final act of trying to bring me down, overkill, if you ask me personally; you gave us the answer to our problem."

"Really?" Regina perched a brow upward before crossing her arms testily. "And what straws are you desperately trying to grab for now?"

The business man nodded slightly, a large grin that reminded Regina so much of the Rumpelstiltskin of old she was practically waiting to hear his obnoxious little giggle that usually followed. "The curse, your majesty put in place prevents us from leaving. So where was she all this time I wonder?"

Clever Gold, Regina sneered at him, her fingers tightening against the glass in her grip. Masking her anger the Madame Mayor snorted in derision, rolling her eyes. "And exactly where would this place-"

"Boiler room, third hall, all the way back to the left. There's another complete room equipped with office and cells." He filled in immediately, his smile widening.

The sudden urge to throw her drink, glass and all, at Mr. Gold filled Regina as her temper rose. So he finally figured out a part of the puzzle that she hadn't been able to entirely cover up. "What does it matter, you can't prove anything; you're still a fool Rumpel."

"He can't, but I can." Belle piped up making Regina turn to her.

The woman hadn't said a word since she'd entered, but now just looking at her cobalt eyes flickering with anger at the woman who had imprisoned her, Regina knew her scheme was about to be stopped dead in it tracks.

"A five by five off white padded room, glazed glass, and a twin sized bed that was chained to the floor, and a little place in the padding that could be folded over where I wrote little things to keep me sane. I can name everything wrote there as well." Belle finished an almost devious smile playing across her face.

Behind the Madame Mayor, Gold breathed a mirthless little chuckle, shaking his head in pity. "And if that's not enough, Emma Swann is currently at the hospital investigating an anonymous call. I'm sure another will have her down in the boiler room in oh about ten minutes."

The room lay silent for a few hearts racing minutes as business man and Mayor faced one another eye to eye. He had her, Regina knew, he wasn't the only one who hadn't given thought to where Belle had been imprisoned. After no questions had been raised about how she had appeared, the crafty witch had only had the nurse and aid that lived down there killed off.

She was currently working to cover her traces of a place ever being in the boiler room, but there hadn't been any rush and the work was only half done. More than enough to accuse her of foul play and possibly put some serious pressure on her, more than likely spearheaded by the unrelenting sheriff.

Despite her planning and ingenious moves he had still managed to somehow best her! In her head she could almost imagine a laid out chess board and him making the final move in check-mate to take her king.

"What. Do. You. Want." She snarled out lowly, every word pointed and filled with hatred like poisonous darts.

Skillfully, Gold flicked his cane to the mayor's large desk, dragging the hefty envelope towards himself. "I'll be taking this." He stated, pushing it back into his suit pocket, a wide grin on his face. "You will also convince our good friend the judge to…adjust his ruling. And lastly…" He let the final request lay unsaid for a moment as if waiting for it to take full affect before it passed his lips. "Say it."

To any other person that requested would have drawn a blank into their minds, but fortunately Regina wasn't just another person. She knew instantly what he was referring to.

Her lips formed into a tight grimace as she all but snarled at him, looking rather beastly in front of the beast of Storybrooke. Anything but that, she'd rather admit everything to all of Storybrooke instead of doing what he'd just asked her. If he'd punched her right in the face it wouldn't be as horrid. This time there was a sharp crack as the glass in her hand shattered in her iron grip sending little shards and spirits on her pin stripe suit.

Looking at her as if nothing of the sort had happened, Gold continued to smirk maliciously at her. "Go on, you majesty, I'm waiting."

There were another few minutes of agonizing silence as she glared daggers at the beast of Storybrooke. "You win." She snarled from clenched teeth, her whole body quivering in sheer unadulterated fury. "You win, now get out!"

"Very well." He nodded once as if the woman in front of him didn't look like she was about to implode as he grabbed Belle's hand. As beauty and the beast walked out of the office, Gold spared one glance back, his smile so familiar for a moment Regina swore she saw gray gold flesh glimmer on his face.

He gave her a small mocking bow that made her feel anything but regal. "Pleasure, your majesty." He barked in a laugh before departing.

As the door closed behind the pair, a furious screech from the study and the crash of glass being thrown up-side a wall echoed about them. At the noise, Gold entwined his fingers into his loves, and kissed her softly on temple, as they strolled hand and hand out of the mayor's office.

_~8~8~_

_A/N: Woo one last chapter and this story will be done!_


	25. Happily Ever After

_A/N: Thanks to everyone!_

**~8~8~**

Happily ever after. To Mr. Gold that had once been a horrendous phrase to be used as a curse. He scowled at the very mention of it; it tasted like frothing bile swilling in his mouth when he even though about such a thing as _happily ever after. _Such hopes and ideals were for fools, day dreamers, and cloud watchers; those who had nothing better to do but wish upon stars that slowly burnt out into the endless expanse of space.

What he used to hate most about it was that it was in fact obtainable; not some silly children's tale told to wide eyed, innocent little ones at bed time. People could actually have something as disgusting as a happy ending…

At one time it would have delighted him to watch a happily ever after become a happily never after and let the pain he felt always roiling in his heart catch on to them like some emotional plague that gripped and killed the heart and made it broken as it had done to him.

He had almost achieved that with a certain Snow and Prince James, but that annoying little thing called true love always seemed to break into their hearts defeating any other magic put in place to halt their happiness and make them miserable.

Yes, at one time, Rum would have been disgusted to even give the thought of happily ever after his time of day, but for the sake of trying to find a way to ruin it of course.

Now however, he was beginning to see that maybe it wasn't so horrid after all. If happily ever after meant waking every morning with his love nestled in his arms, a smile on her lovely face, her musical laughter ringing softly through his ears, the gentle, wonderful press of her lips against his own as she bid him good morning; then there just might be something to happily ever after after all…

~8~8~

Granny's diner hummed quietly with its usual activity in the morning hours as Emma clambered numbly inside. A few tables and booths where occupied; one in particular with Mary Margaret, who cast a glance at the blonde in worry, and sitting with her, Ashley rocking her baby. The sheriff stifled as sigh, trying to ignore Mary's concerned looks, as she sidled up to the bar, and offered Ruby a half hearted smile as she picked up a menu.

"Wow, Emma, you look terrible." Ruby commented in concern, pouring the usual cup of Joe to the former bail bondswoman. "You okay, Hun?"

Nodding unconvincingly, the flaxen haired sheriff sipped the hot liquid with gusto. "I couldn't sleep again last night. I've been feeling weird for the past couple days."

In fact, she'd been feeling strange since that day where Mr. Gold had cuffed her and held her at gun point. The best way she could described the new feeling bubbling inside her was being immersed in water or some sort of syrupy liquid substance, all around her. Liquid that seemed to mold over her body no less!

In bed at Mary Margaret's, she almost felt akin to drowning under the fluffy decorated quilts and pillows the school teacher piled upon the beds. Once she'd woken with a start and swore there was some sort of golden glow floating around her.

"You should take a break, Emma." The scarlet clad waitress suggested with a large grin as she put a gaily sprinkled doughnut on a saucer for the 'out-of-it' sheriff to devour. "It's going to be a beautiful day out. The heat wave finally broke."

The blonde snorted in derision as she took a large mouthful of the doughnut, chewing it furtively. "Yeah, last time I wasn't on my job, Mr. Gold got cornered by an angry mob. Anyway, I can't afford to be taking breaks with that dragon of a mayor breathing fire down my back." She replied, although her voice was muffled by vengefully chomping down on the doughnut.

"Speak of the devil." The waitress spat suddenly like a curse as her glance happened by the door. Mr. Gold himself, as usual, first of the month like clock work coming to collect his rents and dues and make every one feel miserable knowing that they were under his thumb. "Well, it _was _going to be a nice day." Ruby grimaced as she rubbed the counter clean with a rag.

"Good morning, Ruby. Sheriff." Mr. Gold gave them both a small tilt of his head in acknowledgement as he limped up towards the bar. He made a slight welcoming motion to Mary Margaret and the new mother Ashley who were sitting at a table chatting in low tones.

The scarlet server lips down turned into a tight frown as she wordlessly yanked out the packet of their hard earned money from the old register to pay the miserable miser of a man. "It's all there." She promised, almost sneering at him as she turned to pour Emma another cup of coffee and watch him leave from the corner of her eye.

"Actually…" Gold cleared his throat nervously, before sliding the packet back across the bar. "I have a deal I'd like to discuss."

"No deals, no tricks, just take your money and leave us alone for another month." Ruby deadpanned; somewhat emboldened it seemed with Emma sitting there, glowering at the beast of Storybrooke.

The business man shook his head slightly, a chuckle escaping his lips, continuing anyway. "I'll overlook this months rent if you help me with a certain problem I find myself unable to solve."

That made Ruby pause. Mr. Gold never altered his deals unless he was getting something better out of the bargain! she should have said flat out no, but inflamed curiosity and the delightful prospect of overlooking this months rent made her turn back to him, her brow perched and arms crossed, not agreeing just yet, but listening.

"In fact it's a problem I'm hoping you, Miss Swann, Mary Margaret, and Miss Ashley can help me with." He finished, beckoning to the women who were now looking at him from their tables.

Instantly he found himself surrounded by what would be queens and princesses in the other world that he once been known as Rumpelstiltskin. All of them were suddenly very intrigued that he was asking them for aid.

As he relayed his…conundrum to the women. He found it surprising that grown women, hardened by life and trials that had been unmerciful to them, could still giggle like school girls.

~8~8~

The day was glorious, just as Ruby had predicted. Tiny puffy cotton ball clouds drifted aimlessly into the azure firmament, almost like meandering sheep, having lost their Sheppard; straying to and fro about the sky with a care. Spring was slowly transforming into summer and the whole of Storybrooke was draped in the greenery of the coming season as if in the midst of some sort of lovely enchantment of life.

It was mid evening when Rum suggested he and Belle go out for a little stroll to stretch their legs from being cooped up in the packed dimly lit pawn shop.

There was a bit of suspicion in Belle's eyes directed at the usually recluse pawn broker, but she readily agreed to accompany him on a little wandering; wanting to spend as much free time with him as she could. After the shop had been closed and locked up, they had started out walking hand in hand in a comforting silence; simply enjoying the others company.

To Belle's surprise the 'little stroll' had turned into a walk straight out of the town proper and unto the clear world where land met sea and sparkling teal blue waters met rich soft grass that danced freely in the salty breezes.

Shrieking gulls of startling white played upon the gentle waters, diving and soaring low in good fun as they too enjoyed the wonderful day with the waters swirling below and the golden orb on their backs.

Waves shimmered in the gleam of the sun as they lapped languidly at the breaking rocks that slowly gave way to their sway.

To Rum the waves and the rocks reminded him of himself and Belle. He, ugly crumbling rocks, hard and broken and jagged and treacherous to any who dare tread him. While she, the waters; lovely and gentle and embracing and kind, smoothing out his jagged sides into something that could become... different given time.

"It's beautiful out here." Belle stated as she watched the waves roll gently inland, their crashing almost musical.

She wore a simple blue dress that didn't have sleeves but trailed all the way down to her ankles and had a modest V neck line. Her maple hair tumbled down her bare shoulders, shimmering with the suns radiance. The wind tousled her amber locks gently, as if playing with her tresses making them flutter about her face. She'd forgone her shoes and laid them upon a rock to walk barefoot upon the lush carpet of green.

To Rum, Belle was the very definition of simplicity mixed with a sheer beauty that she didn't even try to obtain, it came naturally and all perfectly mingled as one. He was certain that he'd seen nothing or anyone quite so beautiful or lovely as his Belle.

With all that she had done, how wonderful she was; that truly had to make him wonder what she saw in _him-_a beast_._

"Quite." He replied simply to her words, hoping his voice didn't sound as wavering as he thought it did. His palms felt sweaty, his heart was crashing like the waves, and he was feeling rather dizzy by the wafting scent of sea salt mingled with her perfume.

She turned to him slightly from her view of the scenic sea, a brow arching as she wrinkled her nose slightly in mirth. "So, Rumpelstiltskin what have you brought me out here for, hmm?"

Always perceptive, his Belle; he fought the urge to chuckle at her insightfulness. Of course she'd have known something was up for the beast of Storybrooke to veer away from his usually trodden path to somewhere so isolated, so gorgeous instead of lurking about the streets like some phantom that terrified the populace.

A frown marbled into his face as he looked away from her. The moment was here but how could he break it to her after all they had been through together after all he had done?

He swallowed hard, wanting to open his mouth but the words seemed not to properly form and refused to come. "Do you remember the night we talked of my price for…pulling you back?" He asked lowly. Both hands gripped the cane in front of him as he peered out into the endless expanse of wave and sky mingled in the misty distance.

From the corner of his eye he saw her immediately become concerned, her brow furrowing, as she caught on to his melancholy.

"I remember." She replied warily, now turning to face him. The same feeling she had then at his lugubrious demeanor now came back almost like a sinking feeling in her gut. "What of it?"

He sighed heavily, a glint flashing in his eyes that Belle didn't catch. "The time is come to repay what is left of my price."

No! It couldn't be, not so soon since she finally broken through his shell and they were together, Belle thought agonizingly; pain ripping through her. What price could have been asked of him? His soul, power once wielded, the rest of his life spent away from her? To trade his life for hers? The last made her heart clench to the point she thought it might shrivel inside her body. Not that, anything but that. Better he live and she die one thousand times over than he sacrifice his place for her!

Her hand trembled as she reached out for his shoulder, her throat tightening and eyes stinging as the thought swirled through her mind. She couldn't let him. "Rum-"

She literally stopped in her tracks, a gasp escaping her lips as he fully turned to her; a ring glimmering in between his fingers. It was simple, ring, small but gorgeous, the diamond taking off flecks of light from the sun and the unadorned golden band to go across her finger.

For a moment she simply stood there blinking numbly at the sudden surprise; the revelation finally becoming clear. Was he truly…

He would have gotten on one knee, but the ladies at the diner had talked him out of that, being that it wouldn't be very romantic if he was cringing in pain as he offered her the engagement ring. It seemed they had been spot on. Who knew a restaurant filled with women could be so helpful when it came to these sorts of matters.

"The final price, if you'll have it…I mean me, rather." He revealed awkwardly with a nervous smile.

The magic had wanted to make sure its powers wouldn't be needlessly wasted. It in some way needed to know that the powers it conjured would be put to a good use. After all, what was the point of brining back a true love if they never got their happy ending?

The last price, had been the most wanted and yet terrifying. Never in his life, in all his endless centuries, had he felt so nervous as he did at this moment. Even as his days as a simple spinner there was less trepidation compared to the gut clenching, heart twisting nervousness he was feeling now.

He couldn't even force himself to look her in the eyes fearful there wouldn't be the same emotion that was roiling inside him that he felt for her. Was she not prepared for such a step, was she as completely petrified as he, was she to come to a sudden conclusion that she in fact didn't love him like this?

The price, in all simplicity, was him to be hers if she so accepted, of course. The bargain said nothing if she so refused his proposal to wed although some bit of him believed he might truly die from heart break. There was no wall he could build up now to protect him from the flames of hurt if they came. He laid his bare heart at her feet, and hoped with all his soul she wouldn't walk from it.

At part of him still felt unworthy of her; she was a kind beauty, and he a recluse beast. She the light and loved, he the dark and hated. What chance did he have to claim such loveliness as she? He was beginning to feel rather stupid about brining her out and asking her such a foolish request until a gentle hand laid against his cheek making him look up to her.

Belle's eyes shimmered with tears, a large warm smile that seemed like it was radiating brighter than the sun beaming down upon them. "It's forever, Dearie." She breathed in a whisper, taking his words he'd spoken to her so long ago in her father's war-room.

His heart melted for her all over again as the phrase passed her lips. He could remember that memory so vividly; the first moment they had talked, having no clue such love between them would bloom.

"And if I give you my love, my heart, my soul; you will keep it?" He asked; entwining his hand with her own.

She dipped slightly in a bow as he had once done, before she neared closer to him so that they were only inches apart. Her cobalt orbs danced in a joy that spread infectiously to Rumpelstiltskin, making him break out into a grin. "You have my word." She promised solemnly, her lips nearing his.

Letting the feel of her warm body wrapped inside his arms permeate every inch of him, Rum let Belle's beauty and offered love wash over him with the knowledge that they had found their happy ending.

His lips hovered inches from hers, committing the moment to his memory for all eternity as he whispered gently into the kiss, replying as she had those long years ago. "And you have mine."

**~8~8~**

_A/N: I couldn't bear not giving them a nice fluffy happy ending :3 Thanks everyone who read, reviewed, put me on alert and favorite lists. I've never gotten so many reviews before! I try to reply back to everyone who reviews but if I missed you, just thanks for the awesome support! This was a complete blast to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. _


End file.
